Forever Green Socks Of Love The Directors Edition!
by KhakiBlueSocks
Summary: Have you ever seen the TV show Birth Day? Well, think along those lines except with Koumiko, Takari, Kenyako, MattJun, and of course Taiora! Now features Author's Commentary!
1. Sincere Knowledge

(Director's Commentary – Hello to everyone out there reading, and welcome to the special "Directors Edition" of "Forever Green Socks of Love". I got the inspiration to rewrite this story into a special edition from watching Star Trek DVD movies, where they remake the original by adding their own parts to it and added directors commentary in the background. I loved that, so I decided to do the exact same thing with a fanfiction story, so wherever you see D/C, that's my commentary and views on that section! So lets get started!)

* * *

Sincere Knowledge

(D/C – The title of this story was inspired by a particularly odd source. In 1999, when I first began writing this story in high school, my friend "Tasmonsterbless" and I thought long and hard about a title, and I remember that I had this picture of Izzy sneaking in his house through a window without his shoes on, and he was wearing these olive green socks. So, the rest was history! Now, if you remember the original story, this is a rewrite of that scene where Mimi talks to Sora. To me, the first draft was too short, so I added some dialogue.)

"Sora, can I tell you something?" Mimi asked in a hushed tone.

They were at work on their lunch break in the office cafeteria.

"Sure. Let's go over here." Sora said pointing to a table in a corner. "What's on your mind?" she asked, sitting down.

Mimi took a deep breath and started to talk. "I took the test."

"What tes—" Sora began, then gasped. "Oh, my…but I thought you weren't going to take it! You said it was all in your head and you were just being paranoid!"

"I know, I know, but I just had to know. Just to put my mind at ease!"

"Well, did it?" Sora asked, leaning in. "Are you?"

"Yes. On both counts." Mimi said, grinning shyly.

"Oh my God!" Sora gasped, causing a few other workers to turn their heads. "Does Izzy know? Did you call him yet?"

"Shhhh!" Mimi hissed, "Not yet. I've tried to tell him before, but I wanted to be absolutely sure. I didn't' want to build his hopes up until I was positive."

"When are you going to tell him?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell him tonight at dinner, I have a special way I'm going to tell him." Mimi said with a small smile.

"How are you planning to do that?" Sora asked.

"That's for me to know," Mimi said, winking at her "And for Izzy to find out!" She then looked down at her watch and stood from the table. "Well, time to get back. You know Will hates it when we're late."

"Late…" Sora muttered to herself, now deep in thought. "Yeah…late…"

* * *

(D/C – This scene was fun to write. The big secret finally comes out! I remember I rewrote this scene back in 2002 because I thought it was too short…when I looked at my very first draft, I was right! So I decided to leave this scene more or less alone, just adding a bit of dialogue here and there!)

Izzy came home around 7:30. He was exhausted. His wild red hair hung limp as a wet noodle around his head. All he wanted to do was relax, put his feet up, and maybe watch some TV. "Is anyone home?" Izzy called out, putting on his slippers.

"Come in, dinner will be ready in a minute." Mimi called out from the closed kitchen door. "And boy do I have a surprise for you!"

"What kind of suprise?" Izzy asked, sounding nervous. The last time Mimi had a suprise for him, he had to repaint the whole apartment.

"I'll tell you later, just relax for a few minutes!"

"Ok. I'll go take a shower and be right out." Izzy said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. What in the world could she be up to? He thought to himself.

"A surprise for me?" Izzy thought as he dried off. "What kind of surprise? It's not my birthday, our wedding anniversary was three months ago…and that itself was a big surprise!"

"Kou-chan, are you done yet?!" Mimi called out from the living room.

"I'm on my way!" he called back. "Whatever this is, it must be big!"

"Baby, you have no idea." Mimi called back.

(D/C – "Kou-chan" was inspired by a story that I read a few months ago, so I decided to run with it. Besides, it won't leave those annoying red lines underneath from the spell checker!)

When he stepped out the bathroom, he found that Mimi had laid out a full course Japanese dinner, which was strange because the only thing she could do in the kitchen was boil water, and even that wound up burnt. Izzy was still trying to figure out how she burned a cup of tea a week ago.

She greeted him with a kiss. "Hello my Kou-chan". She cooed, as she playfully pulled him to the table.

"So, what's for dinner? And what's the big surprise?

"Questions, questions, questions." Mimi sighed playfully. "No wonder you had the crest of curiosity." She then sat him down at the table. "Now dig in, the food's getting cold!"

(D/C – In the original story, I had firmly believed in not having anything to do with the digi-world in the story, but I decided for the director's cut just to add this one little tidbit.)

"This looks delicious, Mimi-Chan." Izzy said unfolding his napkin, and reaching for the covered chopsticks. "So what's the big occasion? The last time you cooked, Michael Jackson was a black man."

(D/C – Ha ha ha! I know it's not an accurate comparison of time, since the last time MJ was black was in the 80's, but I couldn't help but add a quick jab to Jacko…especially since, at the time this story is going to press, Michael Jackson is going to trial on child molestation charges. Bit of history for future readers.)

"I know, I know." Mimi giggled. "Look at your chopstick before you eat my big surprise!"

Izzy looked at it quizzically. It was white, not brown, plastic, not wood, and in the middle, there was a little window with a red plus sign.

"What kind of chopstick is this?" Izzy asked, puzzled. "It kind of looks like one of those tests…" Izzy stopped in mid sentence, piecing the puzzle together in his head. Then he came to a very pleasant conclusion.

"Oh my God in heaven!" he started "Are you...can you be..."

Mimi nodded. "I am and I can be."

Izzy started laughing nervously. "But…when…how…where…" he sputtered, holding her cheeks softly in his hands.

"When: Three months ago…how…we both know." Mimi began, blushing. "And where was anywhere we could!"

"PRODIGIOUS!" he shouted, tossing his napkin in the air. "Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! I'm gonna be a father! I'm gonna be a father!"

He then began dancing around the room with Mimi kissing her and saying "I love you" in between each kiss.

* * *

(D/C – Now this scene was the one I was telling you about earlier. This was added to the original story in 2002. If you study you anime history books, you would know that Izzy's parents died in a car crash when he was little, and he was raised by his parent's cousins or something like that. So, I wanted to toss that in.)

That night he couldn't sleep. He was looking out at the lights of the city on the apartment balcony. "Am I ready for this?" he asked himself. "Am I ready for fatherhood?" He looked up into the midnight sky. "Mom, dad, I wish I had a sign that I will be a good enough father."

"What are you doing up?" Mimi yawned walking up behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you. I was just..."

"Telling your parents about the baby." Mimi said, nodding with understanding. "Izzy, you're going to be a terrific father. I know it, the baby knows it, and especially your parents know it."

"How do you know?"

Mimi pointed to the sky. "Look."

A shooting star streaked by in the nighttime sky.

"Thanks, Mimi," Izzy said, giving her a hug. "You go on to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't be too long." Mimi said, giving him a kiss before walking to the bedroom.

"I won't." He replied, walking back out to the balcony, looking back in the sky. "Thanks mom, thanks dad. I won't let you down, I swear it."

* * *

(D/C – I remember that the original story, I didn't have much time on my hands with school and all, so I skipped ahead five months in the story. Not a very bright move. All I had written as a header for this scene was "Five Months Later, My How Time Flies!" Not very subtle. So for this director's edition, I decided to smoothly enter into this scene…and add some context to it.)

"So, do you want to know, or don't you?" Mimi asked for the 5th time, adjusting her makeup in the overhead mirror.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Izzy replied, shaking his head, as he waited for the streetlight to turn green. "I mean, part of me wants to know so we'll be better prepared, and the other half wants to be surprised."

You'd better get your two halves together and decide because we're almost at the doctor's office now." Mimi said, gesturing to the road they drove on. "Oh yeah, can I ask you a favor, Kou-chan?"

"Anything my sweet."

"I appreciate you taking off work to take me to the doctors, but please don't go in there and bother the doctor with 50 questions. Last time, you nearly wore the poor guy out."

"I can't help it! This is the thrill of a lifetime! A real learning experience for the both of us!

"I know it is." Mimi said, with a smile as Izzy turned down a block. "You got a copy of the birth plan to show the doctor?"

"Sure do." Izzy said, scanning the rows and rows of signs along the block. "It's in my laptop case. I still don't know why you won't allow the guys in during the birth."

"Because I don't want a bunch of guys ogling at me while I lay on a bed pushing a child into this world." Mimi sighed. "I just want you, me, the girls, and the doctor in there."

"Anything you want, Mimi-chan." Izzy said, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

(D/C – In the 1999 version of this story, I had made the physician in this scene unknown. Just a regular OB. In the 2002 version, I had decided to make the OB the doctor that delivers the baby later on this story. I spent hours trying to figure out how to handle that. Finally, I decided that, for the directors edition, I would just leave it be and change a few things!)

"Ok. Your blood pressure is normal and your weight is good." The doctor said. "Shall we rev up the ultrasound and see how your child is doing."

Mimi lied back and lifted her blouse revealing her swollen tummy. "My poor tummy." She sighed. "I'll never fit into a swimsuit again."

"You'd be surprised how women bounce back after pregnancy." The doctor said, squirting a clear gel on her stomach causing Mimi to shiver. "The majority of that is just baby, but if you want your figure back by summer, you better start exercising."

"Yo, doc?" Izzy asked holding up a cable with his laptop setting in his lap. "Do you mind if I—"

"Oh, sure. Go ahead. I had this machine modified for that." The doctor said, taking one end of the cable and plugging it in the handheld device, while Izzy plugged his end into the computer and called up the visualization and recorder program as the doctor began moving the paddle through the gel on Mimi's stomach.

"All righty, everything looks alright. You can see the head and the spine and the little hands." The doctor was pointing out. "To save you a bit of time, there are ten fingers and ten toes."

Izzy was awestruck. He was on the verge of tears as he looked at his child on the monitor moving and kicking in it's little watery world.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he whispered to Mimi, who nodded silently.

"Do you wanna know the gender?" the doctor asked moving the device in position. "The kid is in a good position to—"

"NO!" they both shouted startling the doctor.

"Ok! Ok! You don't have to yell, I won't tell you!" the doctor said. "Jeez! Tough crowd! Allright. Everything is fine, so I'm gonna turn it off and clean you up. Say bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye little one." Mimi cooed, waving to the screen.

"Bye my child." Izzy said, sighing as the screen went dark.

"Now," The doctor said, pulling out a towel and wiping off the gel from the device and Mimi's stomach. "I read over your birth plan, and I must say, it's very organized. The suite is ready and waiting for you, and I really like the idea of having the family involved."

"When should we look for our little one to make an appearance?" Mimi asked.

"Well, you're 6 months along, so I would put the due date around…" he then pulled out a calculator and began feeding numbers into it. "Lets see…About the third week of June…lets call it the 15th."

"June 15th." Izzy said to himself, smiling. "Father's day."

"Talk about the gift that keeps on giving." The doctor said. "Well, you're all done! You can get dressed and head on out. Now remember if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to call—"

By the time he caught himself it was too late. He knew that all expecting fathers had plenty questions, which was understandable, but he was tired of them calling at 3:00 in the morning just because their wife had gas. "Call me any time." He sighed, handing Mimi his card, which Izzy promptly pulled out his cell phone and programmed the number in. "Don't forget to set up another appointment with the receptionist at the front desk. See you in three weeks!" He added, walking out the door.

"Alright, thank you doctor." Mimi said, pulling her shirt down over her stomach.

"Thanks doc! See you in three weeks." Izzy called, packing up his laptop.

"Kou-chan, you did it again." Mimi said, grabbing her purse. "You wore him out!"

"I did not!" Izzy argued, I kept my promise!"

"Then why did you program the number in the phone?" Mimi asked, grabbing his phone and showing him the display. "Planning on calling him to come for dinner one night?"

"So, I'm curious! Big deal!"

"You're gonna scare this doctor off, I guarantee it." Mimi sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

(D/C – Now, in the 1999 version of this story, This was were there was a big baby shower and where Kari was going to tell TK that she was pregnant, but I decided to cut that bit and save it for later. After I decided to cut that bit, I went ahead and for this version, cut the whole party. Instead I decided to use a part of another story that I recently wrote called "Ride on Shooting Stars" that I just fell in love with and wanted to use in this story, mostly to add emotion, but also to add length to the overall story. Although the characters in the two stories change, I decided to keep it in diary form and just change some things around.)

Dear Diary.

Today I didn't feel like watching TV…or watching a movie, or even going shopping...it must be the hormones. Izzy is at work, and everyone else was going about his or her on business. I just wanted to lay down and spend some quality time with my baby. I pulled up my shirt to my stomach, and wrapped my arms around it, almost trying to give my child it's first hug. I remember when I was at work, seeing these pregnant girls walking around looking miserable; trying to hide their stomachs from the world in shame…shame for themselves and the child they carried. How could they feel shame for their own child; a being that is growing, living and thriving inside them. They didn't show shame when they opened up their legs; they shouldn't show shame eight months later, when their stomachs are beach balls. If they can holler and scream in passion, they can holler and scream in pain as an 8-pound child passes through their birth canals. I'm proud of my child…I'm proud of my body…I'm proud of my love…and today I decided to let him…or her...know that.

"Hello, little one. In case you didn't know…I'm your mommy." Mimi cooed to her unborn child. "I'm a bit nervous about what's gonna happen once you make your debut here…I'm scared that it's going to hurt a lot…I'm scared that something will go wrong, I'm scared that I won't be a good enough mom for you… but I hope and pray that I can do my absolute best; better than what my parents did with me. I'll make a deal with you: you just concentrate on getting big and strong and healthy, and I'll push you into this world with everything I got and be the best mother I can possibly be for the rest of our lives. How about it, is it a deal? Kick once for yes, and twice for no."

Mimi watched with awe as her palm risen and fell underneath her belly. She smiled. "It's a deal then. Good boy…or girl…or whatever you are. That's right…we don't know what you are, do we? Any chance of letting your mommy in on the secret? Once for yes, twice for no."

Mimi watched her palm heave up once…and a few seconds later heave up again. Mimi laughed softly. "Smart, aren't you? Just for that, once you're born, you're grounded."

"_I remember falling asleep and having a beautiful dream…Me and Izzy are going for a walk in the park, pushing a baby stroller along. I never saw the baby in my dream, all I knew was that I was happier that I have ever been in my whole life! I had no worries…just me, my love, and my child. I dreamt we walked down to one of the big fountains and I saw something that just made me laugh hysterically…there was this big orange Koa fish in the fountain…and it swam right towards TK and Kari, who were also walking around this big fountain. According to myth…when a woman dreams of fish, it means someone is or will soon be pregnant. Odd, isn't it?_

(D/C – Now this is another journal entry that I used from "Ride on Shooting Stars" that I really wanted to use here! It took a lot of work, but I'm quite satisfied with the results. And it really brings the emotion in! Some may call it sappy, but who cares! This is the director's edition! If I want sap, than sap I'll have!)

_Dear Journal:_

"I had just finished a day of shopping for Mimi and the baby. I don't think I ever spent that much money in one day before. I came home to the sweetest sight I ever saw before in my life…there she was on the couch, her shirt pulled up to uncover her stomach and her arms cuddling and hugging the child inside. I didn't want to wake her so I quietly pulled off my shoes, tiptoed in the apartment, and walked over to the couch. There she was…my sleeping beauty…resting her beautiful brown eyes…her pink hinted lips in a small smile, her gentle arms and hands wrapped protectively and lovingly over our child. What she must go through every day with this…being in her body. She is my goddess. Quietly as I could, I knelt down beside her, putting my ear to her white, bare, swollen belly whispering quietly…"

"Hello…hello in there? This is your daddy speaking." Izzy whispered, setting a hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but I just wanted to talk to you about something. We don't know when exactly you'll be coming out of there, we don't even know what you'll be…but what I do know is…you're entering into a family that has more love for you than you know. You have two of the coolest uncles anyone ever had: Uncle Matt will be there to show you the simple joys of life like music and sports. And Uncle Joe will be there to keep your head in the books and teach you everything there is to know about everything. He'll also show you how to reach beyond your imagination and express your creativity. Your mommy will show you how to love and be loved…she's already giving you an example of that now…by carrying you around for 9 months. And I…"

"Will be there for all the rest, my Kou-chan?" Mimi added, looking down at him, smiling.

Izzy looked up at her with tears in his eyes, smiling. "Yeah. I'll be there for all the rest…but know this little one…" Izzy continued…turning back to Mimi's stomach. "I love you…I thank God for you…and I love your mommy more than she'll ever know. Hurry up and come out so I can see what you look like, okay?"

After a few seconds, Izzy felt a big heave from Mimi's stomach up against his cheek. He smiled softly and looked up at Mimi with tears pouring out his eyes, who was smiling. "I think he or she hears you."

"I couldn't take it. It was all just too overwhelming, too intimate, too beautiful for me to bear. I broke down and cried, right there in her arms. This child…OUR child…developing in this woman who I love more than life itself; moving, shifting, kicking. It was all just too much for me. I sobbed over and over again, Mimi hugging and kissing me. With that little movement I felt just then, that heave…that kick…that shift…I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was gonna be a father…"

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Mimi asked, when Izzy finally stopped crying. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…It's just that…I've never been this happy before…" Izzy sniffled. "This whole thing has made me realize that I love you more than I ever loved anything before in my life! I love you so much!" He began sobbing again.

"Awwww, Kou-chan…I love you too…I love you so much more! I love you more so now that we're gonna bring this child into this world together, I love that we're gonna be better parents that ours were, I love that we're gonna raise this child together, I love every aspect of that just as much as I love you." Mimi said, kissing him over and over, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Izzy gasped between sobs. "I'm also scared about what can happen when it's time…I'm scared of what can go wrong, I'm scared of all the things that can happen to this child during birth. I don't think I can bear losing this child…even worse, I don't think I can LIVE if I lost you! I love you! I love you!" he sobbed out.

"Oh Izzy," Mimi sighed, gently petting him on the head. "I'm more scared than you! I'm scared beyond scared, but I know I'm gonna be all right! The baby is gonna be all right too. People do this every single day! It's going to be just fine."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just lying to you…OF COURSE!" Mimi laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I never felt this loved before in my whole life. Nobody has ever shown me the amount of love you show me. Your love really has made this pregnancy go smoother than I thought it would. I can feel it; the baby can feel it. I can feel the way it moves whenever we're together; almost like it's jumping for joy."

"Imagine what it's going to be like when it's born." Izzy said, smiling. "I'm so sorry, princess, for breaking down like that. I don't know what came over me."

"Chalk it up to the moment. The intensity of the moment just washed over you unexpectedly. Happens to the best of us. If you hadn't cried, I sure would have."

* * *

(D/C – Alright, here we go. This is the big birth scene of the story. In 1999, this was the first one I ever wrote. I didn't want to creep out anybody by describing it in detail, but I didn't want to deviate from the experience. For this version, I'm gonna open things up, so to speak, and bring it to you bold. Now, in the following scene, there's gonna be a bit of a confrontation between two characters, which I'll point out later, and that is going to be the most memorable scene in the whole story. It even overrides the actual birth scene, believe it or not!)

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

"Breathe in and breathe out. Let your muscles relax..." Izzy whispered in Mimi's ear. "Try to picture a calming place in your mind. A computer store perhaps, during there 50 off sale on all hardware and software..."

"Izzy..." Mimi growled. "If you mention computer parts one more time…"

"All right! Sheesh! That's the most relaxing thing I could think of!"

"I'm lying on a bed going through labor and you're talking about computer parts?!" Mimi exclaimed, pulling his red hair.

"OW!" Izzy cried. "The Lamaze coach said you had to visualize a pleasant and peaceful place."

(D/C – Hee hee hee! The lines about the computer store came along in the 2002 version of the story. I wanted to add a bit of length to this scene, that, now that I'm reading it in 2004, I really didn't accomplish. Probably due to the lack of time I had during that time of year…stupid school!)

Izzy and Mimi came in around 1:00 that morning, after she complained of a sharp pain shooting up her back and radiating around her stomach. On the trip to the hospital, while Izzy was calling his friends on his cell, Mimi felt a great gush of water gush out from her, soaking the seat.

When they arrived, the doctor on call told them that Mimi was 7 centimeters dilated and immediately led her to the home delivery suite. It looked like a regular Japanese house, with a living area in the front, a bedroom in the back and a connecting bathroom. The on call nurse told them that when their doctor designed this room himself he wanted a home like environment instead of a sterile hospital environment.

"Ready for the others to come in?" Izzy asked, standing from the bed.

Mimi took in a deep breath. "Yeah. They can come in. I'm safe now."

"How much longer?" Davis whined, sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor. "My soccer games don't last this long even when we go into overtime!"

* * *

(D/C – Now here's the confrontation I was telling you about between Davis and Yolei. I got so many comments on this…people loved this part of the story! So, except for a few tiny changes in this part, the fight scenes between these two will be the same!)

"This isn't a soccer game you dumb duck! It's the birth of a living thing!" Yolei said, sitting on the couch. "It will take as long as it needs to, so sit down and shut up!" Yolei demanded.

(D/C – I remember an old classmate calling people dumb duck's around campus, and it always got big laughs, so this is kinda a tribute to him.)

All Ken could do was laugh. That was what he loved about Yolei; she was a girl who spoke her mind like it or not!

"Hey, do I have to separate you two?" Tai said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. This isn't the time or place for this." Sora said, sighing. "We're here to give Mimi and Izzy moral support not to moderate you and Davis."

Just then, Izzy stuck his head out the closed bedroom door. "You can come on in; the contraction's over, she won't bite your head off now!"

"Where's the doctor?" Sora asked as Mimi groaned under the pain of another contraction. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"He's on his way now, he had to pick up his assistant." Izzy said with a worried look toward Mimi. "The contractions are coming closer together, and I'm afraid he won't make it in time."

(D/C – Now this next character is supposed to be the match that lights the fire to Davis and Yolei's fight, so I wanted to make her as messy as I could.)

Just then, a nurse walked into the room. She was a sassy thing, hands on hips, fingernails as long as an actual finger. It actually looked like a sword as she waved it around as she spoke.

"I thought I told y'all to pick up your shoes from the doorway," she said with a definite attitude in her voice as she worked her neck like a stick shift on a car and index finger like a weapon. "So you wanna know what I did, I threw your stank shoes in the incinerator! How ya love that?" she said, rocking her boat more than Aaliyah did in her video.

(D/C – That last bit about Aaliyah wasn't in the original 1999 story. It originally read, "Shaking her jelly at every chance out the room." Aaliyah died while I was working on the 2002 version of the story, so I decided to pay a bit of tribute in this story by mentioning it, and her last video. Now, here comes the big brawl that I've told you all about.)

"Davis, I asked you to straighten out our shoes by the door when we first arrived!" Yolei roared.

"I forgot!" Davis said in his own defense. " I was caught up in the magic moment!"

"I give you a 'magic moment' you lowdown--!" Yolei yelled.

Then, with a purple-socked foot, she promptly dropkicked Davis, who then began to tackle Yolei to the ground.

Tyson and Holyfield would have been in awe at the way they were fighting. Heck, Goku and Vegeta would have been in awe at the way they were fighting.

"Do we have any bets on who's going to win?" Tai said jokingly.

"I got 10 to 1 on my wife." Ken said, laughing. "I better bet on her, otherwise I'm gonna get the same thing when we get home!

"I'll take those odds!" T.K said, whipping out $5. "Davis got a glass jaw, he's no match for Yolei's upper cut!"

"Do you know how much those shoes cost?!" Yolei growled, decking Davis in the gut.

"You should have straightened up your own shoes you big baby!" Davis said, trying to grab her arms.

The violent struggle and gambling would have continued, but the doctor walked in the room along with his assistant, Joe.

"Oh, can you feel the love in the room?" Dr. McKnight said rolling his eyes as he removed his shoes and tucked them in the cubbyhole along the wall.

"You should have seen them 15 years ago" Joe said with a remembering grin.

"Hey doc," Tai said, walking over. "Do you want in on this action?" he asked, gesturing towards the scrap.

"Not today." Dr. McKnight said, "Maybe next time." He then stuck two fingers in his mouth, padded over to the fighting pair, took a deep breath and blew loudly, sending a shrill whistle throughout the room. "YO! CHILL THE HELL OUT!" He shouted.

Almost immediately, Davis and Yolei froze in their tracks. Yolei had Davis in a headlock, and Davis had gathered a handful of her hair and was about to start yanking. They both looked completely embarrassed.

"There, that's better." Dr. McKnight said with a smile. "Now, will someone please show me to the laboring mother?"

(D/C – As in the 1999 and 2002 versions, and as I typically tend to do in all the fanfiction stories I write, I included myself in the mix. As a bit of a tribute to Dr. McCoy on Star Trek, I added the "Mc" prefix to the good doctor's name in the story.)

Dr. Josh McKnight was a tall, chocolate brown and extremely handsome man of 32. His bright, brown eyes twinkled behind his wire-rimmed glasses. He was a very confident and highly competent doctor, but he never let that confidence cloud his better judgement; humble as a dove, yet wise as a serpent.

(D/C – In the 1999 version of the story, the good doctor was 27 years old. Now, either he was very brainy and breezed through medical school, or they're offering medical classes in high school. Either way, in this version, I added a few more years, but not too many to make the character too old!)

"How are you Mimi?" Dr. McKnight asked, pulling out a stethoscope and setting one end on Mimi's stomach. "Frequent, strong contractions?"

'Yeah. I just had one when you came in." Mimi panted, holding Izzy's hand.

"Ok, lets see how far along you are," Dr McKnight said pulling on a pair of white gloves and putting them in the birth canal. "Oh and by the way, I talked to that nurse in the hallway, and heard about your little problem. Don't worry, she was just bluffing. Your shoes are right in the locker by the door where they should have been."

Yolei gave Davis a sharp, swift kick in the leg. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Just because you're standing there." Yolei growled under her breath.

"Congratulations! You're 10 centimeters dilated, it's time to push," Dr. McKnight said. "Now, according to your birth plan you only planned on having the girls in the room?"

Izzy nodded. "Sorry guys. I tried."

"It's allright, Izzy." Tai said, turning towards the door. "We understand."

"Ok, you guys, everyone out," Yolei called, pushing Davis and the other guys out the room. "Let's go! No guys allowed in except the doctor and the daddy!"

"But I'm the doctor's assistant!" Joe stuttered as Yolei pushed him towards the door. "I have to stay!"

"Let him stay, bouncer." Dr. McKnight said, trying not to laugh. "He won't be any trouble. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Allright, if you say so doc." Yolei sighed, letting go of Joe, but giving Davis a swift kick to the bottom. "Move it!"

"We should go too." Sora said, following the guys out the room. "Thanks for the thought, Mimi. But we really shouldn't be here."

"Yeah." Kari agreed, following. "We'll wait outside with the—"

As Kari turned to walk out, Yolei stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yolei said, waving a finger. "You sit right over there and you watch. You're going to go through this same thing in 4 months time, so you need to sit down and pay attention."

"But I don't think—"

"No buts! You sit right over there in that chair and you pay attention!" Yolei ordered, grabbing her shoulders and sitting her down in a wooden chair right at the foot of the bed, looking up at Mimi. "Take notes if you have to."

"Oh alright." Kari sighed. "I don't know what I can learn from sitting here. I'll just be in the way."

"Good luck, Mimi." Yolei said with a big hug. "I'll be outside rooting for you."

The hug would have lasted longer, but Mimi was having a contraction, and the only thing she could say between "Thank-you!"

"Where's Izzy?" Kari asked

"I-don't-know-but-he'd-better-hurry!" Mimi said panting heavily. "Kou-chan, were are you?!" She yelled out.

"Whoa!" Dr. McKnight called out. "The head is right here. Dad, you better get out here unless you want to hear about this second hand!"

"Here I am! I went to put on my lucky charm!" Izzy said, padding towards the bed.

"I know you don't have those things on again!" Mimi said grimacing in pain and at the thought.

"They got me through the digi-world, they can get me through this!" Izzy said pouting childishly.

"I'm lost here," Dr. McKnight said, setting things up. "Lucky charm?"

"Look at his feet, doctor." Joe said, pointing down.

On his feet, he had on a bright pair of olive green socks. Although they were clean, they looked as though they been through better days.

(D/C – Of course I had to pay homage to the very thing the story was named after. And it made for a bit of a laugh before a really powerful, dramatic moment. Now, for this new director's edition, I decided to use parts of "Ride on Shooting Stars" in this birth scene, which was in the water.)

"I know some crazy folks, and you're one of them! Get on the side of your wife and hold her hand and back for support." Dr. McKnight said "Mimi, on my count I want you to push and push hard unless I tell you otherwise."

"I love you so much right now," Izzy said with a tear in his eye.

"And I, you" Mimi said giving him a peck on the cheek. "But I'm never doing this again!"

They both shared a warm smile, but only for a second. Mimi started to frown as a strong contraction sliced across her belly like a hot knife. She screamed loudly.

"Okay, here we go. Big contraction, and push it out, Mimi, I can see the head," Dr. McKnight encouraged. "Push, push, push. Here we go. The head is almost out."

Slowly, the child's forehead became visible...then the eyes; closed as though in a slumber, and finally, with a great yell from Mimi and one final back arch, she brought her child's head into the world.

Mimi fell back on Izzy, crying and screaming from both pain and sheer relief... Her hands now feeling on her child's head...she let her fingers gently caress every wrinkle on it's forehead, it's little nose, it's small mouth, it's stubbornly closed eyes..."Kou-chan, look…it's our baby…our child." She whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

Izzy was kissing and whispering messages of love and hope and encouragement, tears streaming down his cheeks...he was clearly scared about the whole thing...not just the birth...but the upcoming responsibility that now loomed over him.... Would he be able to handle it?

"Beautiful!" Dr. McKnight said "Joe, I need the bulb syringe, please."

Joe handed the pump to him and the doctor then suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth clean. His eyes rolled around in his head.

He was on his way out for the count.

"Joe, don't fall out on me, man!" Dr. McKnight said, warningly. "So help me, if you faint, I will fail you quicker than you can say "F"."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Joe sighed, sitting in a wooden chair by the bed. "I still get a little bit woosy at the sight of blood."

"You'll never get your OB residency with that weak gut." Dr. McKnight said, shaking his head. "Are you sure you don't wanna step out?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

"All right, if you say so." Dr. McKnight said, turning his attention back to the task at hand. "Alright, Mimi, we're almost there." Dr. McKnight said, "Just a few more pushes, and we can see you little blessing."

Pushing went easier this time, now that the head was out...the shoulder being the widest part. It took everything she could channel from her body to pass them through her birth canal. After that, things went very quickly...the chest emerged next, followed by the abdomen...it was then when Dr. McKnight grabbed Mimi's hands and set them under the baby's armpits.

"Mimi, I want you to deliver the rest of the way. Just push normally and gently pull the baby on your stomach and chest."

Mimi leaned back against Izzy, pushing while gently pulling her child's lower waist, legs and finally feet from her body, releasing the remaining fluids and blood out her body. She screamed loudly; a cry of relief for ending the 9 month ordeal, and a cry of joy for her new child, who was now starting to open it's mouth and cry...

"It's a girl." Dr. McKnight announced covering mother and daughter in a blanket.

Izzy gasped in short, uncontrollable sobs as Mimi gently laid her new baby girl on her bare chest...close to her heart. "Hello beautiful." She said, kissing her on the forehead. "Hello. I'm your mommy…yes…I'm your mommy…" She cooed, as the baby opened her eyes for the first time, revealing hazel colored eyes, wet with fresh tears.

"Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" Dr. McKnight asked.

All Izzy did was nod, to overcome with tears and emotion to speak. He took the scissors and cut where the doctor instructed. "My daughter… My soul mate…My two sweet blessings from heaven." He said, as he curled up in the bed next to Mimi, kissing his new daughter on her forehead.

Mimi was laughing and crying and holding her new daughter as if she wouldn't ever let go.

Kari ran out the room to deliver the good news.

* * *

(D/C – Now, from here on down, except for a few little changes, this story is just the same as the 2002 version.)

"I think I hear something!" Davis said, stooped by the doorway, listening.

Indeed, he did hear something, Kari knocking him flat on the floor.

"It's a girl, it's a girl!" Kari was saying over and over. There was a big cheer from all around the room.

All the Digi-destined raced toward the door to see her, stepping over poor, unconscious Davis, but Joe stepped out and closed it behind him. He looked a little green around the gills, so to speak.

"They need a moment to clean up and check the baby out, but everything looks good!" he said with a weak grin.

"Hoooray..." Davis weakly cheered from the floor before passing out.

"So, Joe," Sora asked, stepping on Davis back. "What was it like? How was your first birth?"

"Whew!" Joe sighed, plopping down in a couch. "It was bloody, it was sticky, but you know what, it wasn't that bad." He said with a grin. "I think I can really get into this."

"Hope so." TK said, wrapping an arm around Kari. "We gotta do the same thing in a few months." He continued, setting a hand on Kari's rounded stomach.

They came in as quiet as mice, but they looked like they wanted to explode.

When they came in, Mimi was under the covers with a pink and orange blanket in her arms. Izzy was lying next to her on top of the blankets, cooing and tickling his new baby girl. Both had big smiles on their faces.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Yolei said peeking into the blanket at the child.

"She sure is." Dr. McKnight said as he filled out the birth certificate. "All 8 pounds 9 ounces of her. Right now, she's the heaviest baby girl I delivered this year. No offence."

"None taken." Mimi cooed. "In fact it's a relief. Now I know that all that weight I put on was just the baby!"

"I told you that earlier, remember?" Dr. McKnight said, shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, you sure did." Izzy said, nodding.

(D/C – Now, the baby's weight has changed many times during the writing of this story. In the original 1999 version, the baby was 9 pounds 9 ounces, like my youngest nephew was when he was born. I was immediately criticized about that, being told that it would be very, very cruel to have Mimi deliver a child that big, naturally. So, for the 2002 version, I toned it down to 8 pounds 7 ounces. Now, in this up to date version, I decided to make it very close and plump things up to 8-9.)

"So what's her name?" Tai said with excitement in his voice.

"Koumiko. Koumiko Izumi." Izzy said with pride.

(D/C – It took me days to figure out Koumiko's name. At one point, I really just got frustrated and just took Izzy's Japanese name, and combined it with Mimi's name…Kou Koushiro / Miko Mimi. Now, originally, there was supposed to be a lead in to the next chapter here, but for this directors cut, I thought it would be better to add the first part of "The Light of Hope" here.)

"Well," TK began, giving Kari a hug. "We should be hitting the road. Ready to go. Kari?"

"Yeah, lets roll." Kari said, walking over to the bed. "Bye Koumiko." Kari whispered into the blanket. "I'll see you later."

Koumiko gurgled up at her. Kari grinned.

* * *

"So how was it," T.K. asked for the 10th time as they drove home.

Kari was looking out the window with a Mona Lisa enigmatic smile on her face

"Hello, Earth to Kari, this is ground control, come in please!" T.K. called out. "The only reason I am pestering you is because you and I have to go through the same thing in 2 months!" T.K. said sounding a little annoyed.

"What did you say," Kari asked looking at T.K with a definite sparkle in her eyes.

"Never mind," T.K said, finally understanding. "I was asking how did everything in the delivery room go."

"It was so incredible," Kari said with a deep passion. "Watching a new live come into this world is like watching a sunset on the beach with the waves crashing to the shore uncovering shells and precious stones in the sand."

T.K looked at her with an unmistakable quizzical glance. "That's a little too artistic for me, thank you very much. I just wanted to know if it was messy or not!"

Kari just rolled her eyes and said "Sometimes I wonder about you."

**_To be continued…_**

(D/C – And we finally reach the end of my director's edition of "Sincere Knowledge" of this series of stories! I'll start work on "The Light of Hope: Directors Cut" only if I get enough positive reviews for this one! I hope you enjoy it!)


	2. The Light Of Hope: It Takes Two

(Directors Commentary – Hello once again to those in fanfiction land, and welcome to the directors edition of "The Light of Hope", the directors edition. Once again, I'm gonna be bringing you my own special version of this story including some background commentary on the story, and some special, never-before-scenes! So, lets get right down into it! Remember, wherever you see the D/C sign, be prepared to hear my big mouth!)

* * *

_The Light of Hope_

(D/C – Here we go again, chapter two of my little fanfiction presentation! If you remember the original story, I had a whole scene here where TK and Kari are riding in the car from the hospital/birth suite. TK was trying to find out all the juicy details about what went down, yet Kari was in her own little world. But in the director's cut, I added that scene to Sincere Knowledge, which was a brief idea that I had during 1999 when I was writing the original.)

ONE MONTH LATER...

"Oh, here it comes again! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Ahh!"

"Come on! Breathe, Kari, breathe!" T.K was calling over his shoulder over and over again from the driver's seat.

"Screw breathing! It ain't helping!" Kari growled ad TK took a sharp right turn flying down the street sending her sliding across the seat. "God, where did you get your license from, NASCAR?"

(D/C – For this directors edition, I just had to get rid of a bit of Kari's bubbly, kind, sweetness!)

"Just hold on, angel. We're almost there!" TK sighed, as the street light cast a red glow in the car. "And to think, today started so innocently. Who would have thought it could end in such misery on Kari's part?" TK asked himself as he drummed his nervous fingers on the steering wheel…

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

(D/C – This flashback sequence is a total rewrite of the two or three sentences that I had here explaining what happened up to this point! My writing style back then, as compared to now, was wam, bam, thank you ma'am. No real explanation for anything. Remember, I wrote these stories in high school, and I didn't have no real computer at home until 2002, so my typing time on the school computer was limited, which I see really made my story line and dialogue suffer. I had to type fast and quick! Now that I have a computer and more time, I try to be as descriptive as I can, while still getting the story told! Enough of my ramblings back to the story!)

Koumiko stared at her cake in awe, her dark brown eyes glowing with the flickering flame on the candle.

"…happy birthday, dear Koumiko. Happy birthday to you!"

A loud cheer broke out through the apartment as Koumiko, with a little help from Izzy, blew out the single candle on her cake.

"I can't believe it's been a month already." Mimi said, pulling out a knife and slicing along the round green and orange cake. "It seems like only yesterday when I was laying flat on my back pushing my baby girl out, and now I'm cutting her birthday cake!"

(D/C – In case you didn't pick up on it, the orange and green cake is a bit of a nod to Izzy's choice wardrobe in Season One.)

"Yeah, it's been a great month!" Izzy said, bouncing a giggling Koumiko on his knee. "And this is just the tip of the iceberg, isn't it sweetie?"

"Alright, everybody! Help yourself!" Mimi said to the others as she set a plate of stuffed bell pepers on the table next to a platter of raw oysters, surrounded by tiny bottles of Tabasco hot sauce Mimi ordered from Louisiana in the US. "And I want your honest opinions! I'm trying out some new western cooking styles!"

Kari quickly picked up a plate and padded her way to the table, loading it with oysters and bell peppers.

"Wow, Kari. Eat the sea, why don't ya?" Tai joked, watching his sister sit down and wolf down her food.

"Oh, shut up! I'm eating for two!" Kari mumbled, mouth full of food.

"By the looks of it, looks like more than two." Sora said, grinning. "It looks like you're bigger than Mimi was."

"You know, now that you mention it," Mimi said, studying Kari intently as she slurped down an oyster. "You are a bit bigger. Are you sure that…"

Kari quickly swallowed the food in her mouth. "No way! There's just one and one alone." She laughed, setting her hand on the rounded part of her abdomen…

* * *

_End Flashback…_

…screaming bloody murder as her and TK walk slowly walked up to the reception desk. "My wife is in labor, can we see a doctor?"

"Of course." The receptionist said, picking up the phone, and activating the PA. "Orderly to Emergency Room Check-in. Orderly to Emergency Room Check-in."

Two minutes later, a man in blue hospital scrubs walked up with a wheelchair in tow. "Hi! I'm Taskau! Where are we headed?"

(D/C – Taskau is Natoa's unseen brother on the anime series FLCL, which I absolutely adore!)

"Take these people to OB as quick as you can. I'll alert the doctor on call." The receptionist on call said, picking up the phone. "Good luck and congratulations!"

"Thanks!" TK called out as they disappeared down the hall.

* * *

(D/C – Now, this part of the story is a total rewrite of the 1999 original! When I read this story when I was planning the directors cut, this part of the story made me sick to my tummy! The idea was good, but the execution was terrible! So I decided to clean house, and give my better half a better introduction.) 

"Say what? They're coming up now? Oh, good grief. She's scheduled for an appointment today! Can't you give it to a resident? I know, I know. I'm the senior attending on duty and they're my patients. All right, on my way."

Dr. Miles sighed as she slapped her cell phone shut and rolled off the couch. "Nature calls, and I obey." She mumbled to herself as she fumbled around the dark office for the light switch.

"I really need to get around to unpacking." She grumbled, looking at the mound of cardboard boxes scattered on and around her desk. "I'm gonna button down and at least put up my diplomas…someday." She said with a sigh as she walked out the door.

"Good morning, Dr. Miles! You're up early, aren't you?" a nurse said, wheeling an empty bassinet along side her towards the nursery.

"Childbirth waits for no body and nobody." She replied with a grin. "And what did I tell you about calling me Dr. Miles?"

"Only do it in front of the patients if need be." The nurse said, "I'm sorry, Tab. Call it force of habit."

"A habit you need to break." She said with a grin as she caught her reflection in the nursery glass. "Explain to me why I got braids in the first place?" she sighed, tugging at one of the short, dark ropes of hair.

"Cause you thought they looked cute, and they do!" The nurse said, batting her on the arm as she walked inside the nursery where a symphony of screaming babies could be heard.

(D/C – And she really does look cute in dreadlocks!)

Tab continued her walk down the hall until she reached the admission desk. "Good morning, Dr. Miles." The receptionist said with an understanding nod. "Sorry, but you are they're primary doctor…"

"I know. I know. Gimme her stats." Dr. Miles sighed.

"She's 39 weeks to term. Contractions are erratic and sporadic." The receptionist replied, handing her the chart. "

"She reached flood stage?" Dr. Miles asked, thumbing through the pages as she walked down the hall.

"No, waters haven't ruptured. Wow, I'm really catching on to that Louisiana dialect of yours. She's in exam two." The receptionist said, pointing down the hall.

(D/C – I had to give my hometown a shoutout in this updated version!)

"Just wait until I let you hear some of my Zydeco music! Now that's real dialect!" Dr. Miles called from over her shoulder, as she reached the exam room.

"Hey, there! I've heard about being early for an appointment, but this is ridiculous. Now what's going on?"

"I've been having these pains off and on for the past hour." Kari explained, calmer than before. "But now, it seems like they're gone."

"She's not due for a couple of weeks, so that's why I brought her in." T.K continued, holding Kari's hand.

"Hmmmm…. I see." Dr. Miles mumbled. "Now tell me," She began, sitting casually on the bed. "What did you eat today?"

"Oh, some raw oysters, Tabasco hot sauce, stuffed bell peppers, birthday cake—"

"Don't say another word." Dr. Miles said, holding her hand up, her eyes closed in exasperation. "Please tell me that I wasn't woken up for this. PLEASE tell me I wasn't woken up for this." She sighed to herself.

"Um, would you mind filling us in?" T.K asked, curiously.

"Girl, you are not going through any sort of labor…what you're going through is—"

"KARI! HOLD ON LITTLE SISTER, I'M ON MY WAY!"

"Oh, boy." Kari sighed, holding her forehead. "Did you have to call him?"

"Hey! You told me to! Scratch that, you ORDERED me to!" T.K said, rolling his eyes.

"Um, who is that?"

"My brother--" Kari sighed, just as the door flew opened and a mass of brown, messy hair streaked in and ran towards the bed.

"Kari! Oh my God, are you all right! Is everything okay! Did you have it already! What's going on!"

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on?" Dr. Miles said, looking rather confused. "Would you be so kind as to tell me who are you?"

(D/C – Typical big brother looking out for little sister action going on here. Something I just wanted to accentuate in this version that the original was missing. Speaking of the original, in the 2000 version, I had the entire Digi-destined group, or clique as I like to think of them, run in dressed in all sorts of crazy ways, but for this version, I decided to scrap that, and cut it down to just Tai. The other's will still make they're debut later.)

"I'm her brother, Tai." Tai explained, not letting his big auburn eyes off his sister. "I came as soon as I could, I'm sorry! Am I too late? Did you have it? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"No, no, you're just in time." Dr. Miles said as she scribbled on the chart. "Congratulations T.K, Kari. You're the proud parents of a case of indigestion." She said, ripping off a small sheet of paper and handing it to Kari. "I recommend a special formula of milk of magnesia."

"You mean to tell me that I got all worked up over a case of indigestion!" Kari exclaimed, falling back on the bed, a red flush coming on her cheeks. "I don't believe this! I am totally embarrassed!"

Dr. Miles set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Now, now. Don't let it bother you. Lots of women come in here convinced they're in labor and walk out twenty minutes later."

"Really? How many have you seen doc?" Kari asked, giving the doctor a look that said, "Humor me, please!"

"Ummmm…this week?" Dr. Miles said, grinning sheepishly. "Umm, none. You're the first this week…or month…"

"Oh great."

"So, what now, doc?" T.K sighed, picking up Kari's overnight bag, which he kept pack just in case. "Do we head home?"

"Stop by the pharmacy and pick up some milk of magnesia first," Dr. Miles said, gesturing towards the paper she handed Kari. "Take it and then head home and get some rest. I'll push back your appointment to 3:00 this afternoon so that way you'll have the whole morning and afternoon to sleep and rest."

"Okay, thanks!" Kari said, scooting out the bed and slipping on her shoes. "See ya this afternoon."

"Thank you, Dr. Miles. I really appreciate you seeing us at this time of the night." T.K said, helping Kari out the door.

"No problem at all. That's my job, and I'm on it." Dr. Miles said, giving a small thumbs-up.

(D/C – A bit of a nod towards one of my favorite songs. "That's My Job" by William Bell. I give him more props later this story.)

"I'll follow you two to the pharmacy." Tai said, walking behind Kari, a supportive hand on her back. "Then I'll follow you two until you get home--"

"Tai, you're gonna worry yourself silly! Just relax! We'll be allright!" T.K said, laughing.

"Oh, all right. I'll calm down, but I'm still following you two home."

Once the room was empty, Dr. Miles slumped back to her office, flipped out the lights, kicked off her shoes and laid out on the couch, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

(D/C – When I read this story for the directors revisions, I noticed that it was too hurried and too short. Like I mentioned countless times, I didn't have a working computer at home, and the only access I had was the school computers! This was my blessing and my curse because I had enough time to physically write out a rough draft on paper then type it up whenever I have time, but on the other hand, I had to type up my school work as well and that took primary over nearly everything else. So, I found the time!)

* * *

(D/C – Again, this is another rewrite from the 2000 version of the story. Originally I just had one sappy moment when they're driving home and the baby is kicking, just to add some sap. I decided for the director's version to update it and make the section a bit longer, drawing out the moment for every sappy drop!) 

"I have never been more embarrassed in my whole entire life." Kari sighed as they ploped down in the bed. "Here I am, thinking I'm going to drop this kid right then and there, and it turns out that all I had was a case of indigestion!"

"Don't worry bout it, angel." T.K said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "In time, you'll be making that trip up to the hospital, and we'll be leaving with much more than a bottle of milk of magnesia."

"I sure hope you're right, T.K." Kari said, slipping under the covers. "Hey, T.K?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Kari asked, setting a hand on her rounded belly. "Out of curiosity."

"In a perfect world, I would want both." T.K said, setting his hand on top of hers. "But if you were to twist my arm, I would say girl."

"Well, you know I don't care, as long as he or she is healthy, but I would want a boy." Kari said, smiling. "Hmmm…our little one, whoever he or she is, is moving around faster than I can keep track!"

"How do you mean?" T.K asked, curiously.

"Well, whenever I felt it move, it would be on my left side for example. Then, a few hours later, I would feel another kick from my right!" Kari explained, sighing. "Maybe it's just my imagination."

"Ha. Wouldn't it be something if you really were having twins?" T.K laughed as he rolled over to go to sleep.

"Don't even play like that, boy." Kari said, playfully jabbing him in the back. "Don't even play."

* * *

_ONE WEEK LATER…_

(D/C – Me again! In the 2000 version of the story, I had staged a bit of a confrontation between Matt and a few choice members of the boy band formerly known as N'Sync. It was a good idea at the time…or so I thought, but when I read the directors cut for the story, I wanted to crawl under a rock and die, then have someone drop that rock off the nearest volcano. It was terrible! So, to redeem myself, I decided to rewrite the whole scene, except for a very few lines!)

"Ok guys, that's a wrap!" T.K called through the studio microphone.

"How did it sound?" Matt asked through the PA. "Dude, we have gotta have perfection!"

"I'm running the playback now." T.K. replied, holding the earphones to his ears. "It sounds great," T.K said with a grin "Blue Crest is going platinum this year! Who said boy bands are going out of style?"

"I ain't gonna tell you again, WE ARE NOT A BOY BAND!" Matt growled knocking T.K's hat off his head. "We're a legit rock group!

"Ok! Ok! I get it! You're not a boy band!" T.K said laughing, "I got to get home and check up on Kari. You done with me?"

"Yeah, we can take it the rest of the way. Go ahead home, daddy!" the drummer laughed.

"I'll probably drop in on you two later. Give Kari and the twins a hug for me!" Matt said, ruffling his brother's bright blonde hair.

"For the last time, we're not having twins!" T.K growled, shooting him an evil glance. "Why is everyone so certain that there are two of them in there? Has anyone ever thought that maybe she looks just a bit heavier because she's so thin and small!"

"All right, all right! Don't freak out! There's one and one alone! There! Happy?" Matt said, holding up his hands. "Now head on home and take care of your wife and you baby…BABY…singular…one and one alone."

"Now that's more like it!" T.K said, picking up his jacket and walking out the door, but not before muttering "boy band" out the corner of his mouth.

"I heard that!" Matt shouted as the door shut behind him. "All right, guys," Matt said to the group as he walked to the digital control panel. "I'll run the playback while we pack up our stuff. I think we've really improved over the past few weeks—"

There was a knock at the door. "Delivery for Blue Crest!" a voice called out from the other side. 

"Hey, Taskau!" Matt called, as he worked the console. "Catch that for me will ya?"

"Sure thing." Taskau said, setting his bass down and opening the door revealing a deliveryman holding a small package the size of a shoebox. "What is that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The delivery guy said, as Taskau signed the digital clipboard. "Have a nice day."

"Lets open it." Matt said, taking the package in his hands and unwrapping the package paper. "Probably from some fan who—"

The instant Matt broke the seal on the lid of the box, a mass of blue paint blew the lid off the package, covering a shocked Matt and a few other equally surprised band members. Matt's hair, which was a bright blonde color seconds earlier, was now covered in blue paint, leaving great streaks of yellow hair where the paint miraculously missed.

(D/C – Blue is my favorite color, needless to say.)

"A paint bomb package." Taskau said, picking up the box Matt was holding. "Triggered to go off when opened. Not lethal, but the paint used is chemically enhanced to last longer and be next to impossible to remove."

"Im-im-Impossible to remove…" Matt said, trembling with boiled over anger as he looked at his hands and clothes.

"Hey, what's that?" The drummer asked, pointing to an envelope on the ground, sealed in a zip top bag. "Looks like a letter."

Taskau opened up the bag, pulled out the clean white envelope and opened it. "DEATH TO INSTANT MUSIC POP GROUPS! QUIT DROWNING THE CHILDEREN! THE REAL ROCKERS RULE! DEATH TO BLUECREST! The Pillows."

"Not these guys again." Matt growled, plopping down in the chair where TK sat. "They really don't like us!"

(D/C – I decided to change the assault band from N'Sync to The Pillows to really bring the story into the modern day. And besides, I was just begging for an excuse to use those song titles and lyrics in the letter!)

"Ummm, Matt?" Taskau said, keeping his voice calm. "What color hair dye do you use?"

"The same…yellow blonde…why do you ask?" Matt asked cautiously.

"Oh, have mercy." Taskau groaned, digging in his guitar case and pulling out a mirror. "You might want to hold on to something…" he said, holding up the mirror so Matt could see.

Matt looked in the mirror and nearly passed out.

* * *

(D/C – Now this scene is a complete rewrite from the 1999 and the 2000 versions. Originally I had set this scene in the apartment, and all these crazy ideas like the egg rolls talking and stuff like that. It made me sick when I read it for the directors edition so out it went! I decided to replace this part with another sappy moment!) 

"Feel it?" Kari asked, giggling.

"Oh yeah. It's so weird." TK sighed, a grin slowly growing on his face.

They were in bed together; TK had his head on Kari's bare rounded stomach, his ear to her skin, eyes closed softly. Kari was playing with the strands of yellow hair on top of his head, twisting them around her fingers.

"What does it feel like to you?" TK asked, setting a hand on her stomach next to his cheek, watching the skin slightly rise up and relax down.

"Like someone blowing bubbles inside my belly that don't pop. It freaked me out at first, but after I got used to it, It was the greatest feeling. I mean, there's new life inside me, depending on me to survive."

"Are you gonna miss it when it's over?" TK asked, playing with the skin on her dark navel, which was now stretched out further than before.

"What, you playing with my belly like a beach ball," Kari asked giggling. "Yeah, I'll miss that a little, but it won't last for long. I'll have a new baby to keep me busy, and besides, we can always have more!"

"Already got plans on starting up again? You aren't even through with this one yet." TK laughed.

"I know, I know. But it always pays to plan in advance." Kari cooed in his ear. "Hey, TK? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, sweet pea. What is it?" TK asked, still rubbing her belly gently.

"Can you run to the store and get me some strawberries and vanilla ice cream?"

"Strawberries and vanilla?" TK asked, curiously. "Why not just ask me for strawberry Ice cream?"

"It tastes better that way." Kari said, as though this was the simplest, most logical answer in the world. "Ooh and can you pick up some squid from that little china shop on the corner?"

"Um, 'cuse me?" TK said, looking at her as though she just asked him to dye his hair Mimi pink.

"I'm hungry!" Kari groaned, pouting her lips and gently rubbing the top of her swollen abdomen. "And the baby's hungry too…"

"Oh, all right! I'll go and get the squid!" TK sighed, grabbing his coat and car keys. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you sweet baby!" Kari said, smiling. "Oh, and you don't have to wait for them to cook it. Bring it as is."

"AS IS! You mean RAW!" TK called from the living room.

"Yep."

"Oh, all right. But I'll tell you one thing! When all this is over, when all is said and done, you better get ready to fix up some major league junk food when soccer season starts again!"

* * *

_THAT NIGHT..._

The digital clock on the table read 2:30 a.m.

Kari turned on her side for the 10th time that night. The aches in her stomach she had been experiencing the past few hours were slowly getting stronger and slightly sharper. Like someone slowly giving her an injection from the inside out.

She slowly sat up and held her stomach, trying not to wake TK, who was sound asleep next to her. "No…no…this can't be happening." She said to herself.

TK stirred next to her. "Mmmm. Kari…what's wrong, babe?" He groaned.

"Oh, nothing, just a bit of indigestion." Kari said, slowly sinking back into bed.

"You pigged out again." T.K said rolling over in bed.

"Do we have any Pepto-Bismol?" Kari asked, setting a hand on TK's shoulder.

"Yeah, in the bathroom medicine cabinet."

"Can you get it for me?" Kari cooed.

"Sure thing." TK groaned, turning out of bed and slowly shuffled to the bathroom. "You know, that's what you get for eating raw squid with strawberries and vanilla ice cream!"

Kari wasn't listening. Another cramp had radiated up and down her back, twisting her insides like a tube of toothpaste. She felt her heart rate increase and tiny beads of sweat broke out on her forehead and slowly slid down her red flushed face. She slowly shifted her self in the bed trying to get a little more comfortable.

Then it happened. The growing bulge she felt for the past few hours in her vaginal canal ruptured inside her, causing mixed feelings of relief and terror for Kari as she felt a warm liquid flow out of her, soaking her pajamas and the sheets under her.

A tear streamed down her cheek. This was it.

As TK came back into the room, Kari turned on the lamp next to her and looked up at him with a knowing glance. "It's time."

* * *

(D/C – Now here is where I just got really imaginative and used pieces of the original story and meshed them with the director's cuts! Most of the lines are all new, but the second fight with Yolei and Davis is almost completely unchanged!) 

He was now in the car, driving a heavily panting Kari to the hospital. She said she could feel the baby moving down into the birth canal and she was really starting to feel heavy duty pressure.

T.K was not about to argue with a woman who was twice his weight and five times rounder and sturdier than he was. Plus the fact that she was in more pain than he ever been through, was good enough reason to switch on his hazard lights and blast through just about every red light and stop sign on the way to the hospital.

As they pulled into the E.R, they were met by the others, all anxiously waiting in the loading and unloading bay with a wheelchair.

"Looks like tonight's the night, eh, Kari?" Davis said with a grin. "Finally gonna let that bun out of the oven, huh?"

"You allright, TK?" Matt asked, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mat..MATT!" TK exclaimed as he looked up at his older brother. "What the heck did you do to your hair!"

"It's a long story—"

"Matt got into some beef with "The Pillows"." Tai said, walking besides Kari's wheelchair. "They sent him a paint bomb package with blue paint…and if you know your colors…yellow and blue make…"

"Green." TK sighed, looking at the faded green hue his brother's hair now gave off. "Well, hopefully it'll wash out before the concert next month!"

"Davis, look around for a 'no parking sign'. I don't want to get a ticket or get towed." Yolei ordered as she helped wheel Kari in the front doors.

"No problem!" Davis said, looking left and right. "All clear! I don't see any sign!"

As they went inside, Tai told them that Dr. Miles called from her cell phone and said that she would be a little late, and that the doctor on duty would take her place until she got there.

"I wonder who it could be." T.K asked nervously.

"Ok, who woke me up from my nap?" A deep and exhausted voice asked. "See, this is why I don't like working the late shift in the ER! This is the last time I cover for someone"

Walking from the doctor's lounge, Dr. Josh McKnight made his way toward the group, rubbing his eyes and stretching his long arms and legs and popping his knuckles.

(D/C – I'm still not sure why a OB would be on duty in the Emergency Room of a hospital, but it works here, and I decided to go with it!)

"Well what do we have here?" He asked, grinning. "Kari Kamaya! How have you been? It's not so much fun from the giving end now is it?"

All she could do was shake her head, her teeth clenched in pain.

But if she could talk, you could guess that she would say something in the ball park of, "Shut the hell up and give me some drugs geek-boy!"

"Let's see if we can get you into a room to see how you are progressing." Dr. Knight said, pointing to an exam room. "Did your water break?" he asked.

"Yeah, it did, five hours ago." T.K said in a worried tone. "She said she wasn't feeling that much pain and that we should wait a while, to not worry Tai." He continued as he helped Kari on the bed.

"Five hours ago?" Dr. Knight exclaimed, "You should have came right then and there, forget about worrying somebody!" he continued, giving a severe glance to both of them "but no harm, no foul. Kari, you're fully dilated, and ready to push."

"No drugs!" Kari growled, clearly ticked off in the purest form of the word.

"You should have come sooner. Looks like you're going to be doing this all-natural!"

Just then, Dr. Miles and Joe ran through the door, panting as though they just ran a 10K marathon.

"Sorry we're late," Dr. Miles explained "but there was a bunch of police officers outside the unloading bay. They looked like kids in a candy store as they wrote tickets one after another and put them on windshields. One of the cars was being towed. It looked like a royal blue Volkswagen Passat."

(D/C – At the time this story was written, the Passat was my second favorite car, the first was obviously the Beetle! I decided to keep this in the director's cut!)

"DAVIS!" Yolei screeched "what-was-the-last-thing-I-asked-you-to-do- before-we-parked?" she growled, sounding out every word.

"I already told you," he said defensively "I didn't see a 'No Parking' sign anywhere around the bay!"

Both of them ran outside just in time to see the last of the police officers pulling off talking about how he was going to 'put his kids through college with this one'. Their cars were covered with tickets, and their wheels were locked with boots.

Yolei looked around for a sign or her car and finally sat down on the curb, head in hands. She then noticed something about the curb that was different from where her friends parked. It was red and blue with white lettering where her car was parked. She read the letters out loud:

"NO PARKING ANYTIME IN THIS SECTION"

"Oh!" Davis said grinning, "That's what the letters spelt! Oh well, live and learn!"

"Trust me," Yolei said standing up. "You may have learned," she said softly "BUT I DOUBT YOU'LL LIVE!" she yelled, grabbing a street cone and beating the ever loving stuffing out of Davis.

He did, in turn grabbed a garbage can lid and another street cone and started clocking Yolei in the head, knocking her purple hair all out of proportion.

It was almost like watching a pretty good remake of Dragon Ball Z with Cell played by Yolei, and the frog played by Davis. And Yolei was in the mood for fried frog legs.

* * *

"Gee, they're gonna make great parents." Dr. McKnight sighed, as he punched in some commands in the fetal monitor keyboard. 

"Oh yeah, definitely." Dr. Miles agreed, walking on the other side of the bed. "Nice ring." She said, as Dr. McKnight attached the monitor to Kari's stomach. "High school?"

"Yep, Class of two-thousand and three. I went to Scotlandville Magnet in the US for the first three years, and Odabia Municipal here for my senior year." Dr. McKnight explained.

Dr. Miles face broke out in a wild grin. "I knew I knew you from somewhere! You probably don't remember me! Tazmonster!"

"Tazmonster?" Dr. Knight said, grinning also. "Of course I remember you! Tab! Oh my God, it's you!"

They both laughed out loud giving each other a big hug over Kari's swollen, contracting belly, much to her dislike, which was understandable; the last thing you want to hear your OB's talking about is their high school days, especially while you're in labor!

"I didn't know you went into Obstetrics!" Dr. Miles said, surprised. "I thought you were definitely going into a computer field! I thought you were going to be the next Bill Gates or something!"

(D/C – I received this comment a lot during school. "Boy, you're gonna be the next Bill Gates!" My bank account as of yet has not topped the 10 figure mark. But I still got hope! HOPE!)

"Well, I've been doing a lot of things since we last met I really got to fill you in on! I'll tell you what? Why don't we go out and have a good long talk and catch up on some things? I know an out-of-this-world sushi bar not far from here. The fish is so fresh, it's still breathing! Wanna go?"

"Perfect! My car or yours?" Dr. Miles said, grabbing her coat.

"Let's take my car. You won't believe how much work I put into it since the last time you saw it!" Dr. McKnight beamed as he and Dr. Miles walked out the door.

* * *

(D/C – I just had to rewrite this portion of the story! It just drove me batty how I had it written! Besides, it also gives me a chance to show off! Originally, I had made the vehicle a Navigator, but after recent events, I decided to change it up a bit. Read on and you'll find out why.) 

"Ok…keep those eyes closed…" Josh said, walking her over to the car. "Almost there…"

"Boy, what's with the suspense! You didn't do THAT much to it, did you?" Tab said, feeling around for it with one free hand while the other was covering her closed eyes.

"You would be surprised!" Josh said, almost giggling with anticipation. "All right! We're here! Open 'em!"

Tab removed her hand and opened her eyes and caught sight of the vehicle. "Oh, Josh…"

The 1993 Acura Legend glowed in the moonlight. It's sleek black paint caught the rays of the full moon and reflected them like a mirror. The surface was smooth as glass and as shiny as water. The big chrome rims glistened, as though they were just painted with pure platinum. The tire along the rim was glossy black. Josh stood back to let Tab digest every part of this new design.

"Josh…this is…how did…"

"Well, I had it shipped here from LA a few years back." Josh explained as he pulled out the keys and hit a button on the remote control, unlocking and opening both the driver and passenger side doors. "When I got it, it was in worse condition than when you saw it last. So I decided to give it the works! New paint and body job, upgraded the computers, added the rims, overhauled the engine…the whole shebang!"

"Your sister would be so proud." Tab said, smiling, a tear rolling down her cheek. "She really gave you a gift."

"Yeah. I know she would be." Josh said, nodding. "Wanna take a ride?"

"Of course I do!" Tab said, hopping in the front seat and gasped.

The whole interior of the car was redone, but it still looked about the same, except for a few changes, such as a big monitor build into the dashboard where the air bag module was originally, a new radio, which changed colors every three seconds like a small lava lamp, and the new instrument panel, which sported the original speedometer and tachometer, but now had a digital speedometer behind the mechanical one. The seats were redone too, now a glossy black and setting a little higher than what she remembered.

Josh slid in the driver's seat and started the motor. "Let's rock, shall we?" He said, shifting into reverse and thrusting the car out its spot and bringing it to a screeching stop by the road. "A little traveling music." He grinned, sticking a CD in the player.

Almost immediately, a familiar tune began to play throughout the cabin of the car, causing Tab to jump:

_"It's been one week since you looked at me,_

_Cocked your head to one side and said "I'm angry"._

_Five days since you laughed at me saying_

_"Get back together, come back and see me"._

_Three days since the living room,_

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you._

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me,_

_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry."_

(D/C – For those of you who don't know this is the title song from the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack as sung by Bare Naked Ladies, so I decided to toss it in there!)

Tab laughed loudly. "No you didn't, boy! You didn't!"

All Josh did was grin as he shifted the car into "Drive" and peeled out the parking lot.

"Wow! You really did a lot of work on this engine!" Tab said in awe, as they pulled from a green light. "How did you do it?"

"Well, after it was a real labor of love, kimosabe…A real labor of love, let me tell you. First I had to—"Josh cut off his sentence.

"Oh, come on! Tell me! Tell me!" Tab begged, gently tugging at his shirt. "What did you do?"

"Labor of love…Oh, Christ Almighty! Ummm, Tab…what's the last thing you remember from the hospital?"

"Wait a minute, let me think," she stammered. "I came to the hospital with Joe, I saw the police in the parking lot, and I went in the hospital--" She paused, her expression changed from concern to pure horror as her memory returned.

"And I signed up for my patient…one Kari Takahashi-- Oh, my good, sweet Jesus! We left birthing mother alone only seconds from delivery!"

"How could we over look that!" Josh exclaimed as they pulled up to a red light. "Man, we really screwed up!"

"WE! You were the attending on duty!" Tab said, on the verge of laughing.

"You're just as much of an attending as I am!" Josh said, also laughing. "But what are we gonna do about it!"

"Well, first I recommend you go," Tab said, pointing to the green light. "before you cause an international incident."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Josh said, hitting the left turn signal, shifting the Acura into overdrive, and stomped on the gas, whipping the car into a tight and fast u-turn, sending Tab into the door.

"I hope we're not too late." Dr. Miles said twiddling her fingers as they sped down the street. "How could we do something so irresponsible!"

"Well…" Josh said, looking over at her with a small grin. "Chalk it up to good old fashioned friendship! Now let me show you what this car can really do!" he said as he pushed the pedal further to the ground.

The Acura gave a small lurched and rocketed towards the bright lights of the hospital.

* * *

When they walked in, Tai decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind, but was not real polite to ask, considering... 

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO!" he bellowed.

They had just walked in to pandemonium; Pure, unadulterated, funny, but none the less pandemonium.

T.K was at the foot of the bed with Kari's feet in the stirrups looking like he's playing a really, really slow game of catch.

Kari was screaming bloody murder to anyone who was listening or not for drugs.

Yolei was pacing back and forward yelling in her cell phone trying to get her car out of impound, Ken was trying to calm Yolei down reminding her of her delicate condition, and Tai was busy verbally slicing and dicing the two doctors who were now slipping into their protective scrubs.

"You left us here all alone to deliver a baby! I should write your superiors about this!" He growled, looking as though he was ready to blacken Dr. McKnight's eye even darker than it naturally was.

"Tai calm down," Sora said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let the doctor's do their job."

"Ok, Mommy." Dr. Miles said looking between her legs at the baby's head, which was just about out the birth canal. "Give me a big push. The baby's head is almost out..."

Kari used every bit of energy and power she could muster and pushed her child out of her like a bursting dam.

"Congratulations, parents," Dr. Miles said holding the blood covered child in her hands. "It's a girl!" She then set the child on Kari's stomach. She wrapped the child in her arms and started hugging and holding her like she would never let go.

"Oh, hello my sweet darling. Hello. Yes. Welcome to the world, my dear sweet girl!" Kari cooed, laying back on the delivery bed, gently rocking her daughter.

T.K was beaming with pride as their child let out a very loud cry. "A…a girl? It's a girl?" He stammered.

"Yeah," Dr. Miles said, peeling the gloves off her fingers. "A baby girl."

"Just what you wanted, bro." Matt whispered, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he walked up to the couple. "My little niece."

"Your one and only little niece." Kari sighed, wearily, giving him a small rueful smile.

As the others came over, Dr. Miles walked over to Dr. McKnight who was studying a piece of paper that was being printed from the fetal heartbeat recorder. "Looks like something's bothering you, what's up?" She asked, curiously.

"Something is very odd with this reading." He said, studying the paper. "Look at this. Here is the reading before the birth," He said, pointing to a point on the paper. "And here are the readings after the birth." He said, pointing to a smaller point on the paper.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Dr. Miles said. "You should know that sometimes you can get an off reading…or reading mom's heartbeat."

"I seriously doubt it."

"You can't be serious, can you?" Dr. Miles said, "I mean, this is extremely rare! One in a million odds!" 

"Only one way to find out--Kari!" Dr. McKnight called out. "Are you still feeling contractions?" he asked as he made his way towards the foot of the bed and looked up the sheet.

"Yeah, but that's normal, right?" Kari asked, shifting uncomfortably in the bed as Dr. McKnight examined her. "The extra contractions help expel the birth fluids and evacuate the womb right?"

"Oh, you're doing more than expelling birth fluids. You're HAVING another baby! I don't know why it didn't show up on the ultrasound, but it's not totally uncommon."

"No way! There's no way I'm giving birth again without drugs!" Kari snarled, clutching handfulls of the sheets in her fists.

"Like we've been saying, you can't have drugs. You came in too late!" Dr. Miles said, calling down for another baby warmer. "By the time the drugs took effect, you would have delivered by now."

"I don't believe this!" Kari groaned. "I'm having twins with no drugs!"

"Let me make a believer out of you," Dr. Knight said with a grin as he headed toward the closet at the end of the room.

He came out with a mirror on wheels. He positioned the mirror at the end of the bed to show Kari her emerging baby. "Your body is doing it for you, Kari." He continued. "All you have to do is watch."

So they watch as Kari's second baby came out on its own. After the head was delivered, Dr. McKnight gave the instruction to Kari to grab the baby and place it on her belly.

T.K held the baby girl in his arms and pointed at the mirror for her to see her little brother or sister come into the world, still in shock about what was going on. Not one, but two little angels blessing their lives! Totally unexpected. But then, what miracle is expected?

Kari only had to push once to deliver her new baby boy. There was a great cheer all around the room as she held the child in her arms.

"Congratulations," Dr. McKnight said his arm on Dr. Miles shoulder. "You did it mommy."

"What are their names?" Tai asked with tears shining in his dark auburn eyes.

"How aboutTamagoyaki for the boy and Karashi for the girl?" Kari asked looking up at T.K.

(D/C - Originally the kids names were Takashi and Kishi...but after a reviewer remided me that TK's last name was Takashi, I decided to change it up a bit!)

"Beautiful," Dr. Knight said with a smile. "Dr. Miles, I think I owe you some sushi." He said giving her a grin.

"Wait a minute." Dr. Miles said, signing the chart. "Allright, we can go. I wanted to be sure everything was completed before we leave this time."

* * *

(D/C – This is a total rewrite of the ending of this chapter! The original was a little too…stale. I know that's not the right word, but I didn't like it, so I slashed through it and added a bit of color to it!) 

Dr. Miles let out a loud laugh. "So, that's when you decided to get into Obstetrics?"

"Yeah!" Dr. McKnight said, grinning broadly, as he unlocked the door. "We were in the middle of the forest, nowhere near civilization, and she was seconds away from delivering! What else could I do?"

"Boy, you are crazy." Dr. Miles said, as she opened the door and plopped in the seat. "So you got her in the creak and delivered her?"

"Yep. I realized that it was just a slow game of catch, so I just went with my gut instinct and caught!" Dr. McKnight explained as he started the car.

(D/C – A tie-in to "Ride on Shooting Stars. In fact, for this new directors edition, I'm gonna make tie-in's to the "Shooting Stars" story because it was an interesting idea that I had playing in my mind for quite a while. The age and timing was right for the characters; both Digimon and the real life ones, and the story lines could mesh together quite beautifully, but I'll let you be the judge.)

"Insane. Insane yet ingenious!" Dr. Miles laughed as they speed out the parking lot. "Out of curiosity, was that girl with the purple hair one of your patients?"

"No, I just knew her before from a delivery I did a few months ago. She's not registered with our OB services. In fact, she's registered with a midwife service that specializes in home births."

"Ah." Dr. Miles said, nodding. "Well out of our jurisdiction! I know you happy!"

Dr. McKnight sighed, leaning back in his seat as he pulled to a stop sign. "Oh yeah, you know it! I can finally get a restful night's sleep for once without worrying about a patent going into labor!"

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER…

(D/C – Now this was where the original version and the 2002 rewrite stopped, but to add a bit of suspense to the scene, and to make this chapter a bit longer, I decided to put part of "Rekindling Love" here, rewritten, of course!)

"Come on people. I just got off duty…" Dr. McKnight groaned as he felt around his bedside table for his cell phone.

"McKnight here," he said groggily. "Say what? She did? When? Where's Joe? Give the case to him and if he needs help just…All right…all right…I'm on my way…huh? Do what? Ok. Okay…I'll get her too." he mumbled hanging up.

He then reached for the light panel on the digital display, but instead, he pressed the TV control causing the 60 inch plasma screen in front of him to switch on.

_"And finally on E! News Daily, the world's first couple of Pokemon, Ash and Misty Ketchum, is now in the final days until they can welcome their new son or daughter into the world! The Ketchum's, who announced that they were expecting a child early this winter, are now debating on names for their new bundle of joy. Our cameras caught up with the two earlier this week:"_

_"We're real excited!" Ash said, with a big grin on his face. "If it's a boy, we're naming him Pikachu!"_

_"Over my dead and cold body!" Misty yelled, slugging Ash to the ground._

_The news report continued. "This lovers quarrel didn't last long due to Misty's "Condition" but you better believe that after the birth, she'll be back in the fighting game more feistier than ever on can expect…"_

(D/C – I had really hated the original version of this little snip of story. It was too forced in my opinion, and described too much! So I decided that instead of the writer writing out the whole "Ash/Misty" sequence, I decided to make it a news report and let the reporter do the job of the writer! Clever, eh?)

"It takes all kinds," Dr. McKnight thought as he switched off the TV and turned the lights on around the room. He then got up and started to dress in his regular khaki and blue hospital scrubs.

After a thought, he pressed the speakerphone button on the control panel, and hit the number three entry, right below "Mom" and "Hospital": "Tab Miles"."

"Who is it?" she groaned, after nine rings.

"Guess who called?" Dr. McKnight said, wryly.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

(D/C – And once again, my friends, we reach the end of the very active directors edition of "The Light Of Hope". This story, by far, is the hardest rewrite I ever did up to this point. However, I have yet to look at the original "Rekindling Love" chapter of this story for editing! I hope you look FOR it, though in the coming days! Until then, this is your writer with wit, KhakiBlueSocks, signing out!) 


	3. Rekindling Love

(D/C – I bid you all welcome to the third chapter in the special Directors Edition of "Forever Green Socks Of Love", titled "Rekindling Love". Out of all the stories in this series, this one was the hardest to edit, so I hope you like it! Once again, wherever you see "D/C" expect to hear or read my thoughts and feelings about a certain line or a certain scene. Now that that's out of the way, lets gets down to it!)

* * *

_Rekindling Love_

(D/C – When I first started this chapter back in 1999 or 2000, I forget which, I knew that I had to flip the script and make this one really dramatic while still keeping that undertone of humor. Now this scene at Ken and Yolei's house was all part of a rewrite that I did in '01. I thought that it helped start the story well, and I still think it starts the story well, so I decided to keep it in, and change a few things!)

"Just breath sweetie…it's almost over…" Ken whispered in her ear as Yolei's eyes squinted in discomfort.

The midwife shook her furrowed brow, sighing as she finished her 10th exam since she was called. She glanced up at the wall clock, counting off the hours since then. "Okay. It's been over 12 hours since your water broke, and you're still at 5 centimeters. The baby's head is very high--"

"So we just keep pressing on at it?" Yolei sighed, breathing deeply as she set her legs down. "Just keep going with the labor?"

"No." The midwife replied, slowly gathering her materials together. "The risk of infection is too great both to you and the baby, and the umbilical cord may be twisted around the baby. We need to get you to the hospital right away."

"No…" Yolei sobbed, looking up at Ken. "No…I wanted to have a natural home birthing with no medication. I didn't want to go in the hospital..."

"Isn't there anything else you can do, Ann?" Ken asked, rubbing a hand through his dark hair. "Can't we just wait and see if she progresses further?"

"I know how you both feel, but the risk of infection is too great at this point, and I don't carry the antibiotics with me. They're only available at the hospital through an IV drip." The midwife explained, patting her on the back. "Now, please get yourself together and let's get to the hospital."

Yolei put her hands to her face and sobbed. "Why…why…"

"It's going to be alright, dear," Ken whispered in her ear, as he helped her up from the bed. "We're gonna meet our new baby very soon, just in a different way, that's all."

"All right," Yolei sighed, slowly padding to the bathroom. "I'll go slip on a nightshirt and straighten myself up and I'll be ready in a minute…"

"Don't worry about getting too dressed up," The midwife said as the door closed behind her. "We're just going to the hospital, not a formal dinner."

"Oh, God, I'll go let the others know what's going on." Ken sighed, as he walked to the living room. "They've been camped out here all night."

* * *

(D/C – This is an all new scene I'm incorporating here! In the original story, I physically wrote that things went from bad to worse, but for this version I decided to let actions speak louder. That's what my main goal is in writing: let the words tell the story! I don't need to tell you that things are gonna get worse: the words can tell you that!)

"You just couldn't come out the normal way, could you?" Yolei sighed to her unborn child as she pulled her favorite purple nightgown out the bathroom closet. "Well, at least now I'll get the chance to see what's been kicking and punching me for the past nine months."

As she lifted her hands to slip the shirt on, a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. She sat down on the edge of the tub and started to gently massage her stomach. "Still giving mommy a hard time, aren't we?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

This pain was dissimilar from the last series of contractions she had experienced that night. Before, she would have described them as very bad cramps, but this time it's more like a tearing and rupturing sensation along with the cramps.

She slowly stood up from the tub as the contraction subsided, and suddenly, she began to feel dizzy and light headed. "Must have stood up too fast." Yolei sighed as she pulled the nightgown over her head and down her round, heavy belly, pulling down by her knees.

As she adjusted the gown by her legs, she looked down at the place where she sat by the tub.

There was a fist-sized splotch of bright red blood pooled up on the white marble tub, slowly dripping down off the sides to the floor.

"What the…" she wailed as she fell to the floor and felt in her birth canal. She looked at her hand in horror at the bright red blood staining her fingers. "Hel-"

Just as she was about to scream out, another ripping contraction spiked through her body. She lost all trains of thought as she curled up on the floor, her blood staining the white tiles. "Someone help me! Please, someone help me!"

Ken and the midwife rushed in the door. "Oh, God no!" Ken cried. "Call an ambulance! Please somebody, call an ambulance!"

* * *

(D/C – Okay, now originally I had the scene where the good Dr. McKnight was fast asleep when he got the call from the hospital, but I opted to move that scene to the end of "The Light Of Hope". I see now that it was a great idea; it gives me a chance to keep the action moving and to keep the story flowing at a good pace! )

"They're en route now." The receptionist said, hanging up the phone. "ETA: Two minutes."

"Okay. Lets get C-Section room one ready, and page the neonatal team." Dr. Miles said, pulling her dreadlocks to the back of her head into a ponytail and tying it together with a rubber band as she walked to the elevator.

"We'll be bringing her right up from the ER, so tell the team to goose it." Dr. McKnight said, "I don't want to waste no time when we get her up here."

"Will do." The receptionist said, picking up the telephone as the two doctors stepped in the elevator. "Neonatal team to C-Section room one, stat. Repeat: Neonatal teams to C-Section room one, stat." She paged over the intercom.

"So, what do you think?" Dr. McKnight asked, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves on his dark fingers. "Placental abruption?"

"Premature detachment of the placenta from the womb? Oh yeah. Sounds like it." Dr. Miles said, snapping on her gloves. "This can get nasty. I've seen about 5 of them during my residency at EKL. Lost one baby. Tie my gown?" she asked, turning around.

"90 average. Can't argue with that." Dr. McKnight said, tying her gown tightly. "Tie me?" he asked, turning around.

"Actually it's 80. Math was never your best subject, was it?" she replied, tying his strings.

(D/C – A bit of playful come-on between the two characters. These two characters in the first edition were just really good friends, but for the directors cut, I decided to light a bit of a flame between the two of them, just to create a nice side story!)

"Geeze, try to give a girl the benefit of the doubt!" Dr. McKnight said, rolling his eyes. "Last time I try to cut you a break."

"Call a spade a spade and a duce a duce." Dr. Miles said, sighing as the lift started slowing down. "Don't change the facts or sugar coat on my behalf. Thanks anyway."

"Noted." Dr. McKnight said, nodding.

"Ground Floor: Emergency Department" the digitized voice announced in the cab.

The elevator doors opened up into a massive waiting room with scattered people sitting around in chairs. Some were watching late night TV, others were in the commissary getting snacks from the vending machines, and some were just sitting silently, waiting for their turn to see the triage doctor.

"OB-GYN to Trauma Room One. OB-GYN to Trauma Room One." A voice called from the PA system.

"Unless you know something I don't, that's us!" Dr. McKnight said, as he jogged towards the double doors that lead to the trauma rooms.

"Your sense of humor hasn't changed one drop since high school, you do know that, right?" Dr. Miles said, pounding the button on the wall, allowing the doors to spread open.

(D/C – I am an avid ER fan, so when I was writing this part of the story, I just had to set it in a trauma room as compared to the maternity ward in the original story!)

"Ma'am, you have got to calm down. The thrashing around is only gonna make the bleeding worse!"

"You don't understand! I have to push my baby out! I have to push my baby out!" Yolei sobbed, arching her back and pounding her fists on the gurney. "If I don't, it's going to die! I don't want my baby to die! I got to get it out! I got to get it out!"

"Ma'am," the nurse pleaded, trying to hold her down. "Please stop pushing. We have to wait until the OB-GYN gets here. If you push, you could hurt your baby."

"Please, darling, calm down," Ken cried, holding her fists. "Please stop, you may be hurting our child."

"What do we got?" Dr. Miles asked, pounding through the doors with Dr. McKnight in tow.

"Oh, God, she must have lost a couple of pints here." Dr. McKnight said, looking at the saturation of blood on the hospital sheets. "Ms. Inoue, please put your legs up, I need to examine you."

Yolei propped her legs in the stirrups as Dr. Miles pulled the ultrasound device over to the bed. "Lets calm mom down, please. Push 10 milligrams of Valium. What do you see, Josh?"

"Ah, the baby is too high up to reach with forceps, and she's oozing." The African American doctor groaned, shaking his head. "She's only dilated to about 5 or 6."

"Fetal heart tones are in the low 80's. I'm showing an abruption on the ultrasound, and a bad one at that. The baby's tangled all in the cord. "

"Wait, what does that mean?!" Ken burst out. "What's wrong with my wife and my baby?!"

Dr. Miles started pulling up the handles on the gurney, locking them in position to push it out the door. "It means your baby's placenta is tearing away from your wife's womb, and it's causing heavy bleeding. Added to that, the umbilical cord is heavily tangled and if she were to continue to push, she would, in essence, strangle her baby to death."

"Oh my God…" Yolei groaned groggily, tears streaming from her eyes. "My baby could--?"

"Don't worry, we're not gonna let that happen. We're going to do an emergency c-section and get the baby out as soon as possible." Dr. McKnight explained as they wheeled her to the gurney elevator. "The second we get you in the room, it's gonna take thirty seconds to prep you, and then thirty more seconds from skin to baby."

(D/C – Looks like all those years of watching "Chicago Hope" and "ER" finally paid off!)

"Someone call the blood bank, please!" Dr. Miles called, looking at the BP indicator. "Get me 4 units."

"My friends are getting their blood tested now to see who's the best donor." Ken sighed, helping the doctor's push his wife's bed down the hall. "They saw how much blood she lost and wanted to donate."

"Good." Dr. Knight said, nodding to Dr. McKnight, "We need it."

* * *

(D/C – This had to have been the hardest part of this story to edit for the director's edition! When I read it to review, I knew I hated how I set it up, but the question that shot through my mind was "How do I change it to make it seem likely? Inevitably I decided to slightly alter my original idea to make it sound better! I'm crossing my fingers and my toes on this one!)

"He's O-Negative; a universal donor." The lab tech said, holding up the results. "None of the others had her exact blood type."

"All right, who's the lucky soul?" the nurse asked, peering outside into the waiting room.

"Guy with the goggles and spiked hair outside." The tech replied, setting up the equipment. "I remember him; cried like a baby before I even opened the wrapper on the alcohol prep pad."

"You do realize that there are two guys out there with goggles and spiked hair out there, don't you?"

"The shorter of the two. The youngest," The tech replied, looking at the name on the chart. "Motamiya".

(D/C – I know, I really hacked through that last name. But I think I did pretty good, considering! Now, the rest of this section is almost the same as in the 1999 edition.)

"I can't believe that out of all of us, Davis was the closest match." Tai whispered as they watched on. "If that ain't irony, I don't know what is."

"I know," Mimi whispered, as she held a sleeping Koumiko in her arms. "Kind of funny when you think of it; all these years Yolei knocked the blood out of Davis, now he's willingly giving it to her!"

"Shhhhhh.." Tai hissed. "I think she's starting."

"Now just hold still sir." The nurse said, holding the alcohol pad in her hand. "This is just the alcohol pad. It's going to be cool."

"O-o-okay." Davis stammered as a drop of sweat slid down his forehead. He flinched as the cool pad touched his skin. "Gee, that didn't hurt at all!" He exclaimed as the nurse finished wiping his forearm. "So, am I done?"

"Oh, no indeed!" The nurse said, reaching for the needle. "That's only half the battle! Here is the other half!"

"Oh, mercy…" Davis whimpered as the nurse lined up the sharp metal tube along a vein in his arm.

"Don't worry sweet, I hardly ever miss my mark…" She said, slowly easing the needle along his arm.

"Wait a minute! Hardly eve---GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(D/C – I only wrote two c-section stories in this series: this one and the one in the last chapter. I think it's easier to write normal birth scenes than c-sections, don't ask me why. I find that kind of odd because myself and a couple of members of my family were born by c-section, so I should be the expert. Go figure!)

"So, you want to cut, or shall I?" Dr. McKnight said, as he furiously scrubbed his hands.

"You take this one." Dr. Miles said, rinsing the orange soap froth from her hands. "My track record doesn't qualify me for this one."

"So what, you lost one." Dr. McKnight said, frankly, shaking the excess water off his hands. "It doesn't make you a bad doctor. It makes you a human doctor."

"Yeah, well…"

"She's out like a light." The anestiologist announced through the PA in the scrub room. "Everything's ready in here. Mom's BP is slowly dropping, and fetal heart tones are in the 70's."

"We're on our way now." Dr. McKnight announced as he turned off the water, holding his dripping hands in the air.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Dr. Miles said, sighing.

"Let's roll." He said, bumping into the door that led to the operating room. Dr. Miles followed behind him.

"Belly is prepped. Dad's waiting outside," The nurse said, tying the two doctor's masks over their face. "Do you want him to come in?"

"No." Dr. Miles said, slipping her hand into a pair of gloves a nurse held open. "This is going to be really bloody, and we don't need any distractions while we're working."

(D/C – I'm the type of person who likes to read long, descriptive stories! I remember reading one story where a character was telling his lover and no that wasn't any typo; it was an MPREG that he was pregnant in one paragraph, and in the next paragraph, he had a baby in his hands! No pregnancy, no birth, nothing. I like stories that have dialogue and explain things in detail!)

"All right. Here we go. Just as we planned." Dr. McKnight said, walking to one side of the surgical table. "Thirty seconds from skin to baby. Are you ready, Tab?" he asked, looking at the doctor on the other side of the table.

"Sure, lets roll with it." Dr. Miles said, nodding. "I'll keep on top of the suction."

"All right then, lets get started," Dr. McKnight said. "Scalpel." He ordered.

The nurse passed him the stainless steel knife. Dr. McKnight shifted a little as he took the knife in his hand, and positioned it just below Yolei's rounded belly button.

"What are you waiting for?" Dr. Miles asked, looking at him puzzled.

Without a word, Dr. McKnight pulled the knife away from her belly and passed the handle end to Dr. Miles. "Thirty seconds from skin to baby." He said, arching his eyebrows.

Dr. Miles looked at him as though he were kidding. "I can't do this."

"Fetal heart tones are down to 50!" A nurse called out from the head of the table.

"I'll keep the field clear for you." Dr. McKnight said, taking the suction device from her. "Thirty seconds."

"I swear, I'll kill you for this." Dr. Miles said, taking the scalpel and making her incision along the lower part of Yolei's abdomen. She let out a sigh as she finished the incision. "Well, here we go."

"Uterus is tense with blood." Dr. McKnight noted, noticing how distended her organs looked as compared to how it was before the surgery. "Did that blood get here yet?"

"O-Neg. is sitting on ice, ready on your command." One nurse said.

(D/C – I know that some surgical nurses don't use terms like "ready on your command", but I wanted to add a bit of a Star Trek theme to it with the "command" thing. Besides, it sounds really cool!)

"Just in time," Dr. Miles announced. "I'm just about to make the last incision into the uterus. It's tight with blood; so lets get two units loaded up and started right now, cause her pressure is going to drop like a stone. Neonatal team, stand by."

"We're ready here."

Dr. Miles made one long incision along the lower side of Yolei's uterus. Almost as soon as the sharp knife touched the mass of muscle, a volume of blood burst from within the womb.

Alarms began blaring as Dr. McKnight attempted to suction up the blood so Dr. Miles could see. "Gosh, look at all this. This is more than half her volume!"

"Blood pressure dropping fast!" Dr. Miles said, setting the scalpel aside and digging both hands in Yolei's abdomen. "I'm going for the baby."

"Squeeze that blood through the IV! She's loosing it as fast as we can give it to her!" Dr. McKnight ordered a nurse as he suctioned. "I'm keeping the field clear for you."

"Okay, I got it!" Dr. Miles announced, pulling out a small, bluish grapefruit sized head out of the womb. "Scissors to Dr. McKnight! Josh, cut the cord around the neck so I can untangle and pull him out the rest of the way."

The nurse handed him a pair of long nosed scissors. Dr. McKnight carefully worked the piece of stainless steel between the baby's neck and cord, and quickly cut through the tight, thick mass of veins. "Cord cut!" he announced, removing the remainder of the cord.

"All right, here we go." Dr. Miles said, pulling the shoulders, abdomen, waist, and finally legs out of Yolei's body and out on the blue sheet, suctioning out the mouth and nose. "He had the cord tied all about him; around his legs, his body, his arms and around his neck."

"He's blue!" Dr. McKnight announced handing the baby off to the neonatologists whom stood waiting. "All yours."

"We got it from here, good job you two." The doctor said, as he and his team began working on the tiny newborn. "Lets get some oxygen started here."

"Heart rate is coming up, 89." One of the neonatal nurses said. "Come on little guy, cry for me."

Almost on cue, the newborn began to cough, sputter, and let loose with a loud, ear piercing cry, looking quite uncomfortable in his new, cold surroundings.

"Now, that's the sound we want to hear." The neonatal doctor said, laughing. "There you go little guy."

"How's he doing?" Dr. McKnight asked, turning his head towards the baby warmer. "I'm hearing beautiful music over there!"

"He looks like he's gonna be just fine!" The other doctor said, giving thumbs up, as they loaded the newborn into the portable incubator. "But we're still going to keep him in the ICU for a couple of hours just to be sure! Then, we'll move him to the well baby wing."

"All right, see you there. Thanks!" Dr. McKnight called as they wheeled the incubator down the hallway. "Now, lets deliver the placenta before she bleeds out. I got the suction."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's load up the last unit of O-Neg. to catch up." Dr. Miles said, pulling the remainder of the cord out the womb. "Oh, and Josh?"

"Hmm?" Dr. McKnight hummed, massaging the mass of muscle where the baby was housed.

"Thank you."

"Mmm-Hmm…" He hummed, keeping his eyes on his hands. "You just owe me. One-thousand bucks in small, unmarked bills will be quite sufficient."

"I was thinking along the lines of lunch…or breakfast by the time we finish up here."

"Well, that'll work too." Dr. McKnight said, his eyes twinkling in an unmistakable smile as he set the remainder of the umbilical cord and afterbirth in a metallic container. "Take that down to the blood bank and lets get the cord blood."

"Sure thing, doctor." The nurse said, covering the bowl with a blue towel and walking out the door.

* * *

(D/C – Now, when I was reading this scene for review, I saw that I had the right idea, but I just had it executed wrong. I had a lot of great lines, but just not quite as organized as I feel I had wanted. So, more or less, these lines are straight from the original story, just with a few lines of added dialogue!)

"There was a lot of bleeding, as you know," Dr. McKnight said. "The placenta tore away from her uterine lining prematurely, causing a lack of blood and oxygen flow to the baby, but we got him out and stopped the bleeding; she's going to be just fine."

"Him…you mean--" Ken said, his voice cracking.

"Oh yeah!" Dr. McKnight groaned, smacking his forehead. "I'm so sorry! Yeah, yeah, it's a boy! Perfectly healthy, as far as I can see, but just as a precaution, they're gonna keep him up in the Pediatric I.C.U for an hour or two just to check him out."

"You know, that blood your friends gave really came in handy." Dr. Miles said, "We had to use all 5 pints that you donated."

"I can't take the credit for that," Ken said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "A friend of mine donated all five pints."

"Gee whiz!" the two doctors exclaimed. "That must be a great friend! Five is the maximum amount we can take from one person! We would really like to meet him!"

(D/C – I know "Gee whiz" is a little immature for two doctors to say, but people in my family much older than these two doctors use that term on a daily basis! And besides, who said that this was a mature story? Ha ha ha!)

"He's asleep on the waiting room couch downstairs." Ken said, pushing through the double doors. "The nurse told him he could sack out there to regain his strength."

"Ah, yes, that's always best." Dr. McKnight said, nodding. "Especially after giving that much blood. Sleep is a must, so we'll just leave him be."

"How long will my wife be under?" Ken asked.

"Actually, she would be awake right about now." Dr. McKnight said, looking at his watch. "You can go see her if you like."

"Excuse me? Dr. Miles?" the nurse from the operating room said, holding a clipboard. "We have some test results that I think you may be interested in."

"Okay, let me see." Dr. Miles said, accepting the clipboard and scanning over it. "Umm, I'm going to the lab. You two go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Sure thing." Dr. McKnight said, pointing Ken towards the elevators. "We'll see ya later."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Dr. Miles spun on her heels and faced the nurse. "Are you positive?"

"We ran the test twice. Same results."

Dr. Miles looked at the chart and put her hand to her forehead. "Mercy, mercy me."

* * *

(D/C – In the original story, the only time Koumiko actually had speaking lines was in the last chapter. I made up the excuse that Koumiko would be too young throughout the story to have a speaking role, and that she wasn't a major character, but the real reason was just a lack of time and access to a computer! Koumiko is just as big a character as anyone else is! So that's why I decided to give the first born of the stories her own special scene!)

"Uncle, Dai-Dai… Uncle Dai-Dai!"

Davis slowly opened his eyes, squinting his eyes to focus on the small person standing in front of him.

"Hi, uncle Dai-Dai!" Koumiko said with a grin. "Play?"

Davis struggled to sit up on the couch, but his body felt wrung out like a dry sponge. He tried to lift his arm, but it felt as though there were no bones there…just a mass of flesh.

"Oy. Not right now, kid," Davis moaned, slowly closing his eyes again. "The doctor people drained all the blood out of me for Auntie Yolei, and now I'm tired."

"But Uncle Dai-Dai said he was going to play with me…" Koumiko whimpered, tears welling up in her brown eyes. "Uncle Dai-Dai don't love me anymore?"

"Awww, kid…"Davis groaned, feeling the weight of his socks on his feet as he tried to move them. "All right, all right, I'll play with you."

"Yay!" Koumiko cheered, wiping the tear from her eyes. "Play, play, play!"

Diverting every grain of his strength into his legs, Davis slowly raised his body up from the couch into a sitting position. "What do you want to play, kid?"

"Hmm…" Koumiko hummed, finger to her lips, eyes squinted, in a thoughtful position.

"That's Izzy's daughter, all right." Davis thought to himself.

"Play…pony ride! Pony ride!" Koumiko said, clapping her hands.

"All right. Pony ride…" Davis said, leaning down to the floor and slowly falling on all fours. "Hop on, Koumiko." Davis said, his knees and arms trembling.

"Pony! Pony!" Koumiko cheered, jumping on Davis' back, carefree. "Go pony go!" She said, kicking Davis in the sides.

Davis groaned loudly with each thump in his stomach. "Have mercy…" He said, feeling his arms and knees slowly give out.

"Go pony!" Koumiko said, kicking him again.

"Oh yeah, let there be no mistake, you're Mimi's daughter too." He thought as he extended his arm out to crawl.

"Bouncy, bouncy!" Koumiko laughed, bouncing up and down on Davis' back. "Go pony go!"

Davis took one small crawl forward, but as soon as he extended his other arm to take another, his back, which was slowly sinking due to Koumiko's weight and added bouncing, finally collapsed, sending him spread eagle out on the floor, out cold.

"Awww, Uncle Dai-Dai sleepy?" Koumiko cooed in his ear.

"Mmmm…" Davis groaned, slowly nodding his head as he pulled himself back on the couch and lay down again.

"I take care of you!" Koumiko said with a grin. She then picked the blanket up off the floor, and carefully covering him with it, making sure that his whole body was underneath the wool blanket. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks squirt." Davis sighed, slowly closing his eyes. "Good night."

"Night, Uncle Dai-Dai," Koumiko whispered in his ear. "Love you." She said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Love you too…" Davis said, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I'll keep everything quiet for you," she whispered, tiptoeing out to the quiet, white hallway. "You sleep now…HEY! UNCLE DAI-DAI IS SLEEPING! BE QUIET!" Koumiko yelled at the top of her small voice.

Davis pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. "Well, she means well."

* * *

"So that's what caused the bleeding?" Yolei asked, her hands resting on her flat abdomen. "And that was the pain I was feeling."

"Yep. See the placenta is attached to the uterus, and after a baby is born, it usually sheers off and is expelled with the remaining umbilical cord with a few contractions. In your case, the placenta came off while the baby was still using it in the womb, and that's what started the bleeding." Dr. McKnight explained, leaning against the wall.

"But everything is all right? Is my baby…"

"Oh yeah! Everything is fine!" Dr. McKnight said, holding up his hands. "We had to keep him in the NICU for a few hours just to keep an eye on him, but now he's in the well baby ward and doing fine."

"And will we still be able to have more children?" Ken asked, setting a hand protectively on her shoulder.

"Well, not right now!" Dr. McKnight said, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Gosh, You two don't waste any time!" he grinned. "Just kidding. Yes, you can still have more children. You can pop 'em out like rabbits if that's your hearts desire. Just check with your GYN to get an exact date."

"When can I see him?" Yolei asked with a small smile. "I want to see what put us through all this trouble."

"I'll call the ward now and have him delivered to you. McKnight said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing. "Under thirty seconds and it's free—Josh here. Can you please send the Inoue baby to room three-oh-one? Mom's awake, and would like to meet him. Okay. Thanks."

He turned back to the two parents. "He's on his way now. Now, as I was saying, you lost a good bit of blood in surgery; five whole pints worth. We had to give you a quick transfusion from the only available donor. All but one of your friends had the blood we needed."

"Really? Who?" Yolei asked, curiously.

"_Now everybody in the club getting tipsy, everybody in the club getting tipsy! Now everybody in the club getting tipsy, Everybody in the club getting tipsy!"_

(D/C – The next line is in loving memory of my favorite flip-top cell phone, which died two weeks ago in a tragic washing machine accident. Rest in peace my Motorola 120t. 2002-2004. BTW, I never had that cell phone ringer, but I would have liked to!)

Dr. McKnight grinned embarrassed. "My cell phone ringer. Excuse me!" He said, quickly running out the room and flipping open the top. "Josh here. Can you speak up? What's that sound? Huh? Poke-what?"

* * *

"What were the results from the last test?" she queried the nurse, pouring her 7th cup of coffee.

"The computer is still analyzing the results from the nuclear test." She replied, standing from the computer terminal. "This could be one of the biggest medical breakthroughs in a century--Ooh!" She groaned as she stretched her arms and legs. "You should write up a paper and get the OB department some funds."

"Yeah. Heaven knows we need it." Dr. Miles echoed. "New equipment, bigger delivery rooms--"

Just then, Dr. McKnight stuck his head in the door. "Tab, can you help me with a delivery?" he asked.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Dr. Miles asked, as she walked towards the door. "Oh, before I forget--" She said, turning back to the nurse. "Can you please send me the results of the test when the computer finishes?"

"Of course." The nurse replied, sitting back down at the terminal. "I'll bring it myself."

"You're a saint, you know that!" She called behind her, as the door closed. "A living saint!"

"I know it!" She said, keying in a few commands on the keyboard.

* * *

"Complicated birth?" Dr. Miles asked, as the elevator arrived on their floor. "Long labor? Vacuum extraction, forceps?"

"None of the above." Dr. McKnight said with a deep sigh.

"I get it. You're just trying to flirt with me on the slick by having me help you with this delivery." She said with a sly smile.

"Oh trust me, if I was trying to flirt with you, it would happen so fast you wouldn't know what hit you." Dr. McKnight said, confidently. "You heard about the Ketchums right? Ash and Misty?"

"Sure, they're the world's best Pocket Monster masters around in the east." Dr. Miles said, thinking back. " Aren't they expecting?"

"Oh yeah. They're downstairs now, she's in heavy labor and the baby's crowning." Dr. McKnight said, rubbing his eyes exasperatedly. "However, on the way here, daddy dearest was carrying her bag and running along the floor. The floor crew just finished waxing and polishing the floor, and daddy wasn't wearing his shoes and…"

"Oh my…he didn't." Dr. Miles said, covering his mouth to hold back the fit of laughter that was raking her body.

"Flat on his back. But that ain't the worst part. He had his wife's Pokéballs in the bag and once _he_ hit the floor…_they_ hit the floor…"

"You mean to tell me that…"

"Mm-hmm…all one hundred of 'em."

"Have mercy, Lord on me."

* * *

(D/C – Now this part of the story really and truly had me petrified when I re-read it for this director's edition. Do I break my rule of keeping the real world in the real world, and keep the Pokémon out of the story, or do I just roll with it and hope for the best? Nick Meyer, the director of Star Trek II and IV once said "Where ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise." Why not be both!)

_"Bulba! Bulba!"_

_"Squirtle-squirt-squirt!"_

_"Chika-chck-chick-chika!"_

_"Sunflora-flora! Sunflora-flora!"_

Dr. McKnight and Dr. Miles looked all around the waiting room in awe when the doors finally opened.

From the ambulance bay outside to the stairwell where the two doctors stood, there was a mass of creatures all making their own individual deafening sounds. The patients in the waiting room were yelling and complaining as the creatures ran across laps and toes and heads in some cases.

"Bulbasaur, return! Starmie, return! Awww, come on guys, get back in your Pokéballs!" an anguished voice called out. "Slowpoke or Slowmo, whichever you are, return! Return! RETURN!"

"What on God's sweet green earth is going on here?" Dr. McKnight yelled over the noise towards the voice wall. "This is a hospital, not a Pokémon Clinic!"

"Yeah!" Dr. Miles agreed. "Do I honestly look like a Nurse Joy to you?!" Before Dr. McKnight parted his lips, she shot him a look that spoke of death and daggers. "Answer that and you'll be talking in falsetto for the rest of your life, got it?!" she growled.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't gonna say a word." Dr. McKnight said, snickering nervously. He cleared his throat and looked among the living things for any sign of another human being. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" he yelled over the noise.

"Yeah, that's me! My wife is over here with the charge nurse! I'm going to try to clear a path for you! Hang on!" Ash called out.

A few seconds later, the room boomed with the sound of the young Pokémon master's voice shouting "Wooper, return! Squirtle, return! Snorlax, return! Heracross, return!"

After about two minutes, a winding path was cleared leading to the trauma room. "There you go! I'm going to get these guys back in their balls!" Ash called out, "Tell Misty I'm on my way! Mew, return! Mew two, return!"

"This has been one confusing night turned day." Dr. McKnight said, walking along the path. "And I'm supposed to be off today. Explain the logic in that!"

"Don't even start." Dr. Miles said, shaking her head.

(D/C – This scene is almost exactly as it was in the original version, except with the addition of a few more lines just to make it a little longer! The scene was perfect, but it was just too short for my tastes, so I added length!

The two doctors finally made their way to the delivery room, where inside, Misty was panting on the bed, growling through clenched teeth how she was never going on another honeymoon to a place called 'Fertility Lake' again.

The nurse on duty was busy talking to her while she was writing down her BP on her chart.

"Wouldn't common sense tell you not to go there in the first place, when there are much better, non fertile places you could go; like Australia or something. I remember this one time where I was on one of those zoo tours—"

"What's her status!" Dr. Miles snapped at the nurse, bringing her story to an abrupt close.

"Mom's BP is stable, fetal heart tones are at 130 and stable, and we're crowning." The nurse said, handing Dr. Miles her chart. "As I was saying," she continued, "I went to that Australia Zoo place on TV, where I saw this crazy man and his wife handling some of the most dangerous..."

"Will you PLEASE go get Mr. Ketchum, and tell him not to miss the birth of his child, or else you'll be on permanent vacation!" Dr. McKnight barked to the nurse.

"Gee!" she said huffily, walking out the door. "You didn't have to yell. See, that's what's wrong with the world today, everybody is in such a big hurry nowadays

"You were going to fire her!" Dr. McKnight sighed, calling the nursery on the phone. "Yeah, can we get a baby warmer in Trauma three now, please? Thank you."

"Push down mommy! I haven't got around to it!" Dr. Miles said, slowly guiding the head out. "That's really good! I think daddy is going to miss his child's big entrance, just one more push and we got the head!"

"Here he is!" the nurse said, dragging Ash in with a camcorder in his hand. "Found him outside trying to capture those Poke-what-ca-ma-call-its…"

"Did you get my Starmie?" Misty asked, panting as Ash ran over to her. "You better have gotten my Starmie!"

"I got it, don't worry! You just worry about pushing our child out." Ash said, holding her hand.

"And here we go! Push down hard, mommy!" Dr. Miles said, as she guided the head out. "All right, just one more—"

"Gahhhh!"

"And the head is out!" Dr. Miles said, suctioning out the mouth and nose. "Now, just pant, pant, pant."

"We still haven't settled on a name yet!" Ash said, a tear streaming down his cheek.

"Well, you better hurry up and pick one, cause your baby is on the way! One small push, mommy." Dr. Miles said, grabbing a towel. "There we go…just one small push and…"

"Yahhhhhhh!"

Misty was in tears as Dr. Miles handed the baby to her. "Say hello to the world, young lady." She said, clamping off the umbilical cord. "Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?" She asked, handing Ash a pair of scissors.

"Sure, I—" Ash stammered before his legs buckled under his weight, sending him face-first to the floor.

"What happened?" Misty asked, peering over at her husband lay out on the floor.

Dr. McKnight walked over and checked his pulse. "He passed out. Exhaustion, looks like."

"Dr. Miles! Dr. Miles! I have the final results of the final blood tests!" The nurse said, waving a piece of paper in her hands.

"Ok. Let me see!" Dr. Miles said, grabbing the paper and scanning it. "Aw, yeah!" She said, grinning triumphantly. "This is what we want. Perfect! Just what I was hoping for!"

"Care to fill me in?" Dr. McKnight said, after helping Ash into a wheelchair. "What's that?"

"I'll tell you upstairs in the lab!" She said, handing Misty's chart to the nurse "Can you take Ms. Ketchum upstairs to Recovery one for me please?" She asked.

"Sure thing."

"Thank you!" She said, then turned to Dr. McKnight. "If you'll follow me, please." She said, walking out the door.

* * *

(D/C – This part, bar none, was a thorn in my side! Trying to explain something and make it sound medicinal isn't easy, no matter who you are! When I reviewed this story for the director's cut, I had to change the medicine around to make it sound probable and possible! Here goes nothing!)

"This is really, really rare!" Dr. McKnight exclaimed, looking up from the microscope. "These look just like…"

"Yep, they are. They're pure stem cells." Dr. Miles said, nodding.

"But I thought stem cells died off in a matter of hours. We've had this blood here since yesterday."

"The O-Negative blood has something to do with it." Dr. Miles said, changing the slides. "I still need to run some more tests, but I think the compounds in the donated blood reacted with compounds in Yolei and the baby's blood and caused these stem cells to regenerate and thrive.

"I smell a research paper!" Dr. McKnight said, grinning. "You should write this up! This could mean big funding for the maternity ward!"

"I'm not a writer!" Dr. Miles sighed. "Nobody's gonna want to read my paper."

"Then let me write it! Let's collaborate!"

"Collaborate?"

"Yeah! We'll both work on it and research more on it! You can't just sit on this just because you don't like the way you write!"

"Yeah! You already did the major research, all you need to do is experiment a little more, document your results, write out a thesis, and let it roll!"

"You really think that it's going to bring in funding?"

"I do."

"Then lets get with it!" Dr. Miles said with a grin.

(D/C – As the reader, you have no idea the relief I feel having reached the end of this story! This had to have been one of the most enterprising stories I ever written! So many things I wanted to change, and so little time I had to change them to meet my own personal deadlines! But, we're almost home free! Now, this part was a complete rewrite of the original!)

* * *

"I just can't thank you enough!" Ken said for the millionth time. "You two are life savers!"

"All part of the job." Dr. McKnight said, patting Ken on the back as the front doors slid open to the outside loading bay.

"Boy, it feels good to be outside for once!" Yolei said, taking a deep breath of fresh air, as she carefully stood from the chair, and walked to the waiting car. "Being inside for one week can really drive a person crazy! Isn't that right, Davis?" Yolei cooed to the bundle in her arms.

"By the way, don't forget to schedule your post-natal appointment." Dr. McKnight said. "And remember what I said; get the green light from your doctor before you try for another one!"

"I will, thanks!" Yolei called out over the soft rumble of the engine. "Bye, and thank you again!"

Dr. McKnight and Dr. Miles waved goodbye to the couple as they pulled out the loading bay and out into the street into their new lives.

Dr. Miles gave a big sigh as she saw them pull off. "Well, after I check on Mrs. Ketchum and baby Kagata, I'm going home."

"I second that." Dr. McKnight replied, pulling out his car keys. "I'll give you a ride home."

Just then, a young girl walked up the sidewalk leading to the front doors. She was wearing an overcoat, which was odd, because there wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was pretty warm out. She looked lost and confused and more than a little overwhelmed.

"Can I help you with something?" Dr. Miles asked, noticing the girl in the overcoat.

"I'm looking for Dr. McKnight and Dr. Miles?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly as the grip on her overcoat tightened.

"That's us."

She sighed, sounding relieved; releasing her coat and letting it fall open. "Can you help me out with this?" she asked, setting a hand on her swollen abdomen barely covered by a small, dirty T-shirt.

"My…well…um…" Dr. McKnight stammered, looking at Dr. Miles.

"I didn't know where else to go," she sobbed. "My parents threw me out on the street when I told them, they think I wanted this to happen!"

"Now, now calm down," Dr. McKnight said, handing her a handkerchief. "Let's go inside and get something to eat. Then you can start at the beginning. I'm told the beginning is the best place to start a story. First of all, what's your name?"

The girl looked into his eyes, tears welling up in those light brown pools. "June. June Motamiya."

_**To be Continued...

* * *

(D/C – And that, thankfully, is that! The end of the marathon! After days and days of pondering, wondering, and contemplating, "Rekindling Love: The Directors Edition" is now complete! I am very proud of the outcome, and I hope you like it too! I'm taking a break for a day or two, then I'm getting right back down to work on Chapter IV; "Love Knows No Yamato" But before I close out, I just want to address a few reviews that I've gotten for this story so far:**_

Miaow227 – _When I got your review, I literally started dancing in my chair to "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce! Hearing your comments really made my day and got me looking really crazy jumping and dancing in my little rolling chair! Thank you, thank you, a million times THANK YOU! ::hugs_::

The Crest of Water ) – _You have no idea how much that means to me! I don't think I've ever received a review like that before! I really appreciate it! Thank you from the bottom of my anime-filled heart! ::hugs::_

– 

**SoratoL.O.CFan** – _Man, your reviews always leave me Rollin' on the ground laughing, cuz! Thanks a lot man! I really appreciate it! Koumimi till we die, man! Koumimi till we die! You may not like the last chapter though, sorry!_

LAvos – _Sorry that it was a little too slow for you, but like I mentioned before, I like long stories…gives me something to do while waiting for downloads to finish! Don't worry, though. The next chapter will have more twists than a towel in a locker room!_

– 

K9 – _Appreciate the review! That's actually the first time my stories ever got that reaction from someone…"Wow!" It really gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside to know that you really like it! Thank you again!_

– 

Lord Patamon – _A special thanks to you for giving my story a chance and posting it on your website! It makes me feel proud to think that my story is so good, someone wants to put it on their website! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! ::bows::_

– 

And to all you readers out there who have yet to review, thank you too! Keep reading and reviewing! In the meantime, in between time, this is your writer who's a lover not a fighter KhakiBlueSocks, signing off!)


	4. Love Knows No Yamato The Extended Versio...

(Directors Commentary: I'm KhakiBlueSocks, and I'm here to give you expert writers or Directors commentary on the pivotal fourth chapter of "Forever Green Socks of Love" called "Love Knows No Yamato". This chapter could best be described as "infamous" because…well…I think I'll explain it a little later! Remember, when you see the D/C symbol in parenthesis, be ready to hear my thoughts and opinions on that particular scene.)

**Love Knows No Yamato

* * *

**

(D/C – Back in 2000, after I finished "Rekindling Love", I remember thinking to myself, "Geeze, all your stories are pretty sappy, why not make this next chapter more dramatic." And so I remember thinking, "What kind of drama can I raise up between Matt and June, whom I've already established would be "the couple" of this chapter. Well, with Matt being a rock star and June's almost freakish love of him, I decided to stoke that flame a bit and gently and slightly "bend" the characters OOC _just_ enough to fit in the roles that would really make the plot line believable. Now, as in the other two chapters, the first part of this story was moved to "Rekindling Love". The two doctors just met June and are now in the hospital cafeteria.)

**FLASHBACK…**

(D/C – This flashback is an all-new addition to this story. I'm not going to say anymore until the end of this scene because it's just too powerful to interrupt.)

"_Just do it." _She thought out loud to herself. "_The sooner you get this over with the better and life can get back to normal."_

"Alright, Ms. Motamaya." The doctor said, setting her legs in the stirrups. "I'm just going to get an idea of where it is before I start. I'm going to use the ultrasound, okay?"

June tuned her head towards the blue curtain on the other side of the room. "_Baby blue…" _She thought wistfully, then quickly snapping her mind back to reality. "_Shut up. You're not doing this. You're not going to get soft. You're going to get through this and everything is going back to normal."_

She starred up at the tiled ceiling and shuddered slightly as the doctor squirted a cold gel on her abdomen.

"Sorry, if it's a little cold." The doctor said, setting the tube down and picking up the paddle device. "This'll just take a few seconds." He said, setting the paddle on her stomach and moving it through the gel, spreading it.

June shut her eyes and kept he head straight as she saw the doctor reach out and touch the power button. "_You're not going to look. You're gonna get this over with and everything is going to be back to normal."_

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump … _

The sound resonated through June's ears, echoed through her head and permanently programmed itself into her memory.

"Oh, damn it…for crying out…" The doctor groaned, flipping a switch on the computer, shutting off the sound. "Someone forgot to mute the sound on this machine. I'm so sorry, Ms. Motamaya."

Instinctively, June flew her eyes open and turned to where the sound was. Her eyes met the screen where a small black and white form was on screen, free floating in a sea of black.

"Is that…" she whispered, sitting up. "Was that…"

"Yes. That was its heartbeat. I'm so sorry about that." The doctor replied, cleaning the gel off her abdomen. "We also have prenatal suites on this floor and we often use each other's machines."

The doctor then moved around the room and wheeled over a small device that looked like a small medical vacuum cleaner with a clear container attached to it. He then brought over a tray with a cluster of shiny, sterile, stainless steel instruments.

"This will all be over in a second. Just relax and take some deep breaths. Close your eyes if you want to." The doctor said, setting June's legs in the stirrups. "I'm going to lower the lights in the room…"

June wasn't hearing a word the doctor was saying. Her eyes were sealed shut, but she was aware of the bright lights in the office slowly dimming down around her. Her ears were throbbing in time with her rapidly beating heartbeat.

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump … 

"No.." June thought to herself as she heard the doctor sit in the stool between the stirrups. "Not my heartbeat…That's not my heartbeat…It's scared…"

"Okay, Ms. Motamiya. I'm about to start. Let me know if you feel any discomfort."

June felt the cold sterile plastic bush up slightly against the inside of her leg. She bit her lower lip hard, tears streaming down her face as she heard the devices slow, low hum and felt the small suction against her bottom.

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…_

"STOP! Please stop! STOP!" June shouted at the top of her lungs, quickly closing her legs and kicking the device out of the doctor's hand.

"Ms. Motamaya, what the--"

"I can't do it…" she sobbed, tears flowing from her red eyes as she jumped from the table and ran into the bathroom. "I just can't do it! I can't take another life! I just can't! I can't take a child's life."

The doctor's voice muffled in the bathroom as June pulled on her pants. "Ms. Motamiya, you do understand that this is the cut-off point for—"

"I understand…" June said, fingering the very feathery faint bump on her abdomen before she pulled her shirt on. "I'll give it up for adoption, I'll raise it myself, but I just can't destroy it!"

"If you feel that way, then I have no choice but to respect your wishes, Ms. Motamiya." The doctor said as June walked out the bathroom door. "Good luck in whatever you choose. I'll see that the receptionist returns your deposit." He said, holding out his hand.

"Thank you." June said, shaking the offered hand. "Thank you so much." She sighed stepping out the office.

* * *

June felt the cool spring wind against her damp tear-soaked face as she started walking down the street, awash in her own thoughts.

_Just close your eyes and open your legs and it'll all be over with in a few seconds and everything will be back to normal…_

_Normal…_

_That word no longer applies to me anymore. Normal is what everyone else is, and I am not._

_Why was I so stupid? Why did I just give myself to him like that? Why didn't I just let the doctor go ahead and finish? It would have been all over in just a few seconds. Everything would be back to the way it was and I would be just another young woman getting ready to go into college without a care in the world…_

_Its not like it's murder or anything…it's not even a baby. It's an embryo: no different than a chicken egg embryo. Why didn't I do it while I had a chance? It's not like it would have been suffering or anything. It would have been instantaneous and quick. _

_Because it's alive…I heard it, I saw it. It's a living, breathing child dependent on me. It has a heartbeat… It's a living being. To destroy it would make me no better than a murderer. Even if it was created out of matrimony, it's still…he or she is still a human being. He or she didn't ask to come into the world, so he or she should have a fighting chance at life like everyone else. _

_If I'm going to do this, I can't tell mom and dad. They would kick me out on the street. I can't tell them. I just can't…

* * *

_

"Mom…dad…I'm home…" June announced from the front foyer as she took off her shoes.

"Come into the living room." Her father's sharp voice snapped out.

June started trembling as she padded into the spacious living room. "Yes?" She said, facing her two parents who were sitting at the table. "What do you want?"

"Don't play stupid with us." Her mother said in a low voice. "We know where you were all afternoon."

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…_

She felt the same throbbing in her ears that she felt in the doctor's office. Not just hears, but the child inside her. "What do you mean?"

Without a word, June's father reached under the table and pulled out a piece of paper. "Your mother found this in your room when she was putting up your laundry."

June's stomach twisted into a knot as she looked at the crumpled piece of paper with her name and a date and time scribbled on them. "I can—"

"Odabia OB/GYN clinic" June's mom interrupted, tears forming in her eyes. "They specialize in prenatal care and abortions."

"Mom, I can explain—"

"Save it." June's father growled, holding up a hand. "Did you abort it?"

"I couldn't. I went down there this afternoon, went in the office, and right before he started, I ran out. I couldn't do it."

"Can you abort it?" June's mother asked, her eyes blazing with anger. "Is there some kind of way-"

"No." June said, anger slowly rises in her voice. "I'm now past the borderline stage. I have to carry the baby to term." She explained, slowly setting a hand on her abdomen.

"Who's the father?" June's father asked, his voice rising, his anger on the verge of boiling over.

June stood there, silent, now fully aware of the throbbing in her ears.

"Who is the father?" June's father asked again, now standing from the chair, eyes locked on his daughters brown eyes. "Tell me. Was it that guy Matt?"

Again, June stood close-lipped. Deep inside her stomach, it felt as though her insides were about to rupture.

"Alright. That's how you want it, fine." June's dad said, turning his back to her. "I will not allow you to bring shame to this house further. If you're going screw around and get knocked up by any Joe Blow in the street, you can do it outside the walls of this house. I want you out."

"No daddy! NO!" June cried, padding over to face her father, who now had his arms folded and his eyes sternly closed. "Please don't kick me out into the street! I have nowhere to go. I have no money—"

"You have your college funds to live off of." Her father said, walking towards his bedroom door. "It's not my concern where you go or what you do. You are no longer my daughter." He finished, slamming the door in her face.

"No daddy! NO! MOM! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" June blared out, veering to her mother who sat there stone faced, arms crossed on the table. "Please let me stay! I CAN'T DO THIS ON MY OWN! PLEASE LET ME STAY!"

"You had better start packing." June's mother said, standing from the table and following the same path her husband took into their bedroom, turning away from her daughters red eyes.

"I don't believe this! My own parents are kicking me out of my own house." June said, sobbing as she padded towards her room. "This is the worst day of my entire life…"

* * *

(D/C – That whole flashback sequence was a really moving scene to write. Especially the first part. It actually made me question my beliefs on "pro-life" or "pro-choice". I had to do a lot of research on abortion and abortion procedures and tools to really bring home the realism of the story, and to bring the emotions to play. In the original story, all I said about June's parents were that they just put her out. In this version, I really wanted to bring to light exactly what happened between the parents and June. Also, it gave me a chance to bring more emotions into the story.)

"That was seven months ago." June said, taking a sip of her hot coca. "That first night, I stayed in a hotel room just to get things sorted out as to where I was going to stay. I finally came to you two when my brother Davis told me about what noted doctors you were."

"So, your parents just put you out on the street when they found out?" Dr. Miles said, sounding thoroughly appalled. "How could parents do such a thing?"

"My parents are…were…very traditional. They said that this baby would bring shame to the family because it was conceived out of wedlock and because of the father's credentials…"

"Now, what happened to the father when you told him?" Dr. McKnight said, his head in his hands. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything. Ever since I called and told him about it, he's been avoiding me. I can't get in touch with him at all."

"It must have been hard suddenly being out on your own with only so much money." Dr. McKnight said, nodding.

"So, you haven't had anyone to look after you through this whole thing?" Dr. Miles asked, studying June closely. "No medical attention since you've been pregnant?"

"No. Well, kind of." June said with a small grin. "A friend of mine is a doctor in training, so he looks in on me from time to time. He's actually studying to be a baby doctor."

"But other than that, no real medical attention like a ultrasound or urine and blood tests?"

"No."

"This is critical." Dr. Miles said, shaking her head. "You need proper prenatal care."

"Before you leave here today, we're gonna give you a complete check-up." Dr. Knight ordered. "You need to take better care of yourself, especially in these last couple of months."

"I appreciate your offer, but I really couldn't afford…"

"Did I say anything about payment?" Dr. McKnight said, shaking his head. "Forget about payment. Or, if you insist on paying us…"

"Just have a healthy happy baby." Dr. Miles finished, setting a hand on her stomach. "That's all we want, need or desire."

* * *

(D/C – Now, the original scene had the two doctors and June leaving the hospital in a very comedic way. But, for the director's edition, I decided to wipe it out, and make this scene more dramatic and deep. That was my general goal for this story: don't make this story too silly or too comedic, but don't make it too dry and depressing either. Find a middle ground and stick with it.)

"_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

"Sounds like someone is showing out for us." Dr. McKnight chuckled as he moved the device through the clear gel on June's swollen midsection. "Little one knows when he's on camera, doesn't he?"

"He?" June asked, studying the monitor closely. "It's a boy?"

"Ah, force of habit. I can't tell when he or she is in this position." Dr. McKnight said, sighing. "Anyway I thought you said you didn't want to know."

"Oh, umm…I don't. I was just curious as to why you said 'he'." June said, still studying the screen.

"All right. That's it." Dr. McKnight said, switching off the machine and turning on the office lights. "Everything is looking good. Nice healthy baby." He said, tossing her a blue towel. "Clean on up."

"So, when am I due?" June asked, wiping the gel off her belly.

"Not for a month and a half yet." The doctor said, looking over some papers. "June, you really need to put on a little more weight. You're a little bit on the lean side for your first baby. Remember, however cliched this sounds, you're eating for two."

"I know doc, I know." June said, pulling her T-shirt over her stomach. "I'll try to eat more, but I don't want to get too fat! I'm big enough as is."

"Well, like it or not you're gonna get bigger." The African-American physician replied, looking at her over the tops of his glasses. "Not only will your abdomen grow more than it has now, but as your baby descends down into your pelvis the last month of your pregnancy, you're really going to enlarge. So either way, you're going to look…how can I put this nicely…highly fertile.

"Oh al right." June relented, sticking out her lower lip.

"And another thing." Dr. McKnight said, sitting on the edge of his desk. "I really don't like you staying on your own in your condition. If something happens to you, or if you need special attention, I would like to have someone come and stay with you for a while, at least until you have the kid and get yourself settled."

"Who?"

Dr. McKnight reached over his desk and pressed a button. "You can come on in now."

The front door slowly opened. "Hey guys." A tall shadow said from the now open doorway. "June, looks like you'll be having a houseguest for a while."

"J--JOE?!" June exclaimed as the blue haired man walked up to her wearing green hospital scrubs covered by a short lab jacket. "Joe Kido? You mean—"

"Dr. Knight and Dr. Miles appointed me your live in mid-wife of sorts." Joe babbled, proudly as he fiddled with his stethoscope around his neck. "Even though I'm not certified as a midwife…or an OB doctor yet. Isn't that bizarre? I only got three more months until I finish up my internship here, then I can start my residency. I still don't know if I want to practice here or maybe in the US--"

"Joe, sit down before you blow a gasket. Namely mine." Dr. McKnight sighed, pointing to the chair next to June. "And how many times do I have to tell you…the green scrubs are for the ER, the Blue are for OB!" he continued, tugging at his own blue scrub top.

"See, what had happened was—"

"Save it, Joe." Dr. McKnight interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Just try to remember next time. When you leave, go down to central supply and pick up the proper blue gear."

"Yes sir."

(D/C – Back in the original story, I only had four main characters, Dr. McKnight and Miles, Matt, and June. Joe was mentioned, but only as comic relief. In fact, I think I can count on my hand how many actual speaking lines Joe had throughout the whole original series. For this director's version, Joe is going to be one of the primary characters and very integral part of the story line unlike in the original version.)

"Now, Joe is going to be staying at your place for a while as a kind of an extra credit assignment for him. In fact, we've altered his schedule so that way he'll be able to do his work here and still be able to keep an eye on you at home. We're still going to be monitoring you here at the hospital, though."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." June said, nodding with approval. "I really don't have anyone to talk to. My family has, more or less, forgotten about me, and my friends are all working with school."

"Well, what I lack in doctoral skills, I more than make up for in people and listening skills." Joe said with a grin.

"Well then, that's settled." Dr. McKnight said, standing up and cracking his knuckles. "Whenever it's convenient for the two of you to get things together…"

"Oh, I'm ready to go. My car is parked outside." Joe said, turning to June. "Whenever you're ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." June replied, picking up her purse. "I'll show you the way. Later Dr. McKnight."

"Bye June. See you in two weeks. And remember what I said…you have got to build up your weight!" He called behind her as she stepped out.

"I will!"

"Joe, can you stay back for a minute, please?" Dr. McKnight asked, before he walked out the door.

"Yes sir." Joe said, spinning around and walking back to the desk. "Needed something?"

"I sure do." Dr. McKnight said, seating himself back on the edge of his desk. "Joe, I need to explain some things to you. Preferably what you're getting into. June has gone through a lot in the last months: jilted boyfriend, unwanted pregnancy, and family desertion."

"Yes, sir." Joe agreed. "I've spoken to Davis a while ago, and he told me bits and pieces about it, but from what I understand, his family forbade him or anybody else from even mentioning her name in the house in their presence."

"Well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she's under a helluva lot of stress…stress that is unhealthy for her and potentially lethal for the baby." Dr. Knight said, rubbing his forehead.

"Understood." Joe said, nodding.

"That's why, along with keeping her physical aspects up to par, you're also to keep her as stress free as possible." The elder doctor said, adjusting his glasses. "That's why me and Dr. Miles altered your schedule, shuffling around residents and interns to reassign shifts, to give you as much time to spend with June as you possibly can. Just be her close friend and an even closer doctor."

"Yes sir," Joe said, shaking Dr.Knight's hand. "I promise I won't let you or Dr. Miles down!" He said, jogging out the office.

"Thank you Joe! I know you won't!" the doctor called, shaking his head and moving behind his desk to his PC. "I pray you won't anyway." He muttered as he began typing.

* * *

(D/C – For those die-hard fans of this story, you'll remember that June went to live with Dr. Miles for the duration of her gestation. That was a great idea; two women bonding together, the "older" guiding the younger through this very stressful time in her life, climaxing when June asks Dr. Miles to adopt her unborn child. Great idea, very poor execution. So poor in fact, I decided to wipe it out, somewhat to give Joe a more prominent role in the story, as well as to remind readers that this is indeed a true Digimon fanfiction story, rather than a fiction story that uses Digimon characters.)

"Well, here we are." June said, opening the apartment door. "Forgive me that I didn't clean or anything. I've been out all day." She explained, as she held the door open for him.

Joe stepped inside, letting his backpack drop to the tile floor in the small foyer. There was a small step up in front of him that lead into a short, dark hallway, which connected to what looked like an open living room.

"Hang on, I'll turn on a light." June said, stepping out her shoes and up into the apartment, her padding footsteps echoing a short distance down the hall. "Here we go." June called, flipping a switch.

The hallway was illuminated with a bright and warm glow as Joe pulled off his sneakers and padded inside the apartment. The living room was surpassingly spacious, but only had a couch with a big overstuffed blue chair, a small coffee table, a dining table, and a 36" TV setting inside an aged amoire.

(D/C – For those of you who follow my other stories, you'll notice that this is the same place where Josh and Rob lived in my second story "Ride On Shooting Stars", give or take a few things.)

"The TV and some other stuff came from out of my room when my parents kicked me to the curb." June said, plopping down in the blue chair. "The rest of it I found at a flea market for a good price."

Joe dropped his black medical bag on the floor by the couch and sat down on the couch, which felt surpassingly comfortable. "So…" he began, rubbing his hands together nervously, eyeing June's swollen midsection. "Umm…"

"So…" June echoed, picking an imaginary piece of lint on the arm of the chair. "Can I get you something?" She asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, no. I'm fine. I ate back at the hospital." Joe said, laughing nervously. "I'm just fine and daddy—"

"Huh?" June said, looking at him curiously.

"DANDY! I meant DANDY! I'm just fine and DANDY!" Joe sputtered, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean…"

"Joe, you're as transparent as air." June said, smiling slightly as she sat back in the chair. "You've had a question in your head from the first time you saw me."

"Well…" Joe stammered, his cheeks turning a dark crimson. "I know it's probably wrong of me to ask, but…"

"Don't say another word." June interrupted, holding up a hand. "Yes, he's the father."

"When did you two…you know…" Joe began, leaning in close to June.

"It was at the Pillows free concert in Odabia Park…" June said, setting a hand under her chin, reminiscing. "I'll never forget it. They were playing "Bran-new Lovesong". We started kissing and then we went back into the forest and…" June's cheeks flushed pink.

"And ever since then?" Joe asked, brow furrowed. "Did you tell him about your situation?"

"Of course I did. I had to let him know." June said, setting her hands on her belly. "I mean, he was my first and only and I know that I was his. But when I told him, he just stood there in shock and since then…he's just been avoiding me: not returning calls, not answering at his apartment."

"Don't worry June." Joe said, noticing her brown eyes welling with tears. "I'm going to get down to the bottom of this."

"Joe, please don't worry yourself," June said, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes before they fell. "I don't expect anything from him—"

"But I do." Joe said, his hands slowly balling up into fists. "As a man, I expect him to step up and take responsibility for his actions."

"Joe, I played just as big a role in this as he did. I could have easily have said no."

"Well, he could have said no too." Joe replied, sinking into the couch. "As a man, he should have said no. Or, if he wanted it so much, he would have been ready, willing, and able to accept the end result."

"Well, what's done is done." June groaned, slowly standing up from the chair. "I don't expect anything from him. This kid will just grow up knowing me as mommy and daddy. Now, I got a hankering for Chinese takeout, and Dr. McKnight said I needed to bulk up. What do you want?" June said, picking up a menu from the coffee table.

"Oh, nothing. I ate at the hospital I'm fi—"

_"Grrr…"_

"Your tummy speaks volumes." June giggled, picking up the telephone. "Now tell me what you want to order, or else I'll order it for you."

Joe's face flushed a deep red. "A small fried rice would be nice."

* * *

_How could he be so irresponsible? Just what was he playing at? Doing this to June and then running out on her like this? How dare he…_

Joe turned over onto his back, starring up at the ceiling. Ever since he stretched out on the couch for bed, his head was awash with thoughts.

_June doesn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this. It's just not fair._

Joe tossed over on the couch, facing the back of the couch, his eyelids slowly closing as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

_One of these days I'm going to really…tell…him…what's…on…my…mind…_

(D/C - I don't know if anyone picked up on this yet...but Joe is supposed to be asleep in this scene...I really don't know if I did it right here...)

* * *

"_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

"Fetal heart tones collapsing down to the low 60's! "

"Push, June. You got to push!" Dr. McKnight expressed above the noise of the alarms from the foot of the bed in full hospital gear.

June groaned and cried, as she strained, clutching and pulling the side rails on the bed as she tried to force the child out her body, her legs spread apart in the stirrups. "Please…just get it out. Just cut it out! I can't push anymore!" she wailed.

Fetal heart tones in the 40's and still dropping!" A nurse called out.

"The head's jammed in the birth canal, the cord is on top of it!" Dr. McKnight shouted, wiping his forehead with a bloody glove. "Damn it, where are the forceps?" He shouted.

"_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

"Fetal heart tones are down to 20 and still dropping!"

Suddenly, June felt a sharp burning, tearing pain from her birth canal, as Dr. McKnight jammed the two stainless steel rods in her and locked them together. She screamed as the doctor began pulling at the child's head. She tried to push again, but all her muscles were aching beyond what was humanly possible.

"Damn it…. It's still not moving. The head is way too big to pass through." Dr. McKnight groaned, as he pulled at the baby's head with the forceps.

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-"_

Beep…

"I've lost the fetal heart tones…" The nurse said, mournfully, moving the monitoring device strapped to June's underbelly on every side. "I'm not finding anything."

Dr. McKnight removed the forceps and peeled off his gloves. "June, I am so sorry—"

"What? What is it?" June gasped, sitting up in the bed. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"June…he's dead…" Dr. McKnight whispered removing the monitoring device from her still swollen belly.

"No…" June whimpered. "No…please say no…please—"

"We lost him, June…"

"You're lying! He's not dead! He's not dead! He's not dead!" She howled, grasping the handlebars on the bed again and twisting her face into a scowl as she pushed again. "He's not dead! He's not dead!"

"Nurse, strap her down and paralyze her now!" Dr. McKnight ordered.

"No! Please, God no!" June screamed as the nurse began injecting the drug in her IV "Don't! I got to get my baby out! My baby…my baby…"

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"June! Wake up! Wake up!"

"My baby! My baby!"

"June! Snap out of it! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

June fluttered opened her tear soaked eyes, which met with a pair of worried dark brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. "Wha-where…"

"To say that you were talking in your sleep is an understatement." Joe said, flipping on the lamp by the bedside table. "You were screaming, and when I came in you were tossing and kicking and punching the bed like crazy."

(D/C – The above dream sequence was a grand rewrite of the original scene that was there when June came into Dr. Miles room and she told her how scared she was over the impending birth of the baby. I really wanted to show just how terrified June was over this whole thing. It's easy to say, "June was scared" and carry on like I did in the original. I wanted to show how insistently horrified this girl was about the prospect, because it IS a scary time, and you DON'T know what's going to happen. Sure, it can be a great and beautiful time; I wouldn't be writing about it if it weren't. But you have GOT to keep the realism in stories. Things can go wrong, and in some cases, things DO go wrong. Just not all the time. I wanted to address that aspect too.)

"Oh, Joe! It was terrible." June wept, grabbing a hold of him. "I was in the delivery room, and everything was going wrong…I was in so much pain…the baby…"

"Died?" Joe finished as June cried into his shoulder. "June, there is nothing to be scared about. You and your baby are fine! Hold on a sec." He said, climbing off the bed and padding back to the living room.

June wiped her tears on her nightshirt and took a sip of water sitting by the lamp, her hand trembling so badly that the majority wound up in the bed rather than her mouth.

A few seconds later, Joe padded back in holding what looked like a small TV with a small flat screen and a lot of buttons underneath it.

"Dr. McKnight turned a blind eye to letting me borrow the Sono-Site for tonight. It's a portable ultrasound that runs off batteries." Joe explained, detaching a small paddle from the side of the machine.

(D/C - A medical tool I borrowed from ER. I fell in love with it when I first saw it on tv, and I knew I had to use it!)

"You mean, I can see my baby?" June sniffled, as she pulled up her shirt. "I can see him or her?"

"See and hear!" Joe said, squirting the clear gel on the top of her stomach. "This unit comes with sound." He explained as he powered up the machine and set the paddle in the goo. "So, although Dr. McKnight turned a blind eye to me borrowing it, you can be darn sure he's not going to turn a blind eye to me NOT returning it."

Despite her nervousness, June giggled as Joe studied the screen. "Don't worry. If it gets lost, just tell Dr. McKnight I lost it. I know your salary won't be able to cover it--"

"OOP! There we go!" Joe said grinning as he flipped the screen so June can see. "There's Junior! Happy and healthy I might add."

June stared in awe at the black and white form on the screen, moving and floating. She smiled and set her hand on her stomach, wiggling her fingers through the clear gel.

"And if you think that's something, let's switch to stereo." Joe said, pressing a button under the display screen.

"_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

June's eyes lit up when she heard the gallop of her baby's heart in her body and saw it move and squirm inside her, and actually feel the movements as she watched them.

"Fetal heart tones are 180. That's perfect for a child this age. Especially after you having such and intense dream." Joe explained, doing one quick pass over her stomach with the paddle. "He or she is in a good position to be delivered. No complications as far as I can see with delivery."

(D/C – This scene also is a rewrite of the second part when Dr. Miles is giving June her prenatal exam at her apartment. I wanted to combine the two parts together because individually, they didn't stand up too well, but together, as they are written here, they really bring the story together and make the scene longer.)

June breathed a sigh of relief as Joe turned the machine off and wiped the gel away from June's stomach. "I feel so much better. I mean, after that dream and…"

"June, you're all right. The baby is all right. It was just a stupid dream. Now, let's try and get some sleep. You need the rest, and I have a shift tomorrow in OB/GYN."

"Thank you so much Joe. I'm sorry to wake you up so late." June said, finishing up the water in the glass. "

"June, I'm an OB in training." Joe said, waving it off. "I love the nightlife."

"Can I ask you one small favor?" June said, her cheeks flushed.

"Anything."

"Can you sleep here with me for a while? Just until I go to sleep?" June said, looking at her blanket with embarrassment. "I know that sounds weird, and you don't have to do it if you want—"

"Scoot over a little. I'm thin, but I'm not that thin."

June spun around behind her and saw Joe pulling back the covers and climbing into bed next to her. "What are you—"

"And, please try not to hog all the cover." Joe continued, fluffing up the pillows. "I don't want to catch my death of cold."

June looked at him in amazement. "You really don't—"

"You're my patient, and I have to keep you under close observation," The blue haired intern said, snuggling under the sheets. "Besides, it gets lonely out there on the couch."

June giggled. "Thank you Joe. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Good night!" Joe said, removing his glasses and setting them under his pillow.

"Nighty-night… my knight in shining armor." June sighed, as she turned off the bedside lamp.

* * *

(D/C - Remember Dr. Green and Dr. Carter in ER? Well, I wanted to mimic that relationship between Dr. McKnight and Joe, except a bit more relaxed...someone you could come to if you had a problem.)

"Joe, forgive me for saying this, but man, you look like crap." Dr. McKnight said, looking up at the intern from where he stood behind his desk. "What happened?"

"June had a uber-bad dream really late last night and I stayed up with her—" Joe explained, before a yawn cut him off. The metallic charts in his hands clattered loudly. "Did a quick ultrasound and I spent the night in there with her."

"Must have been a really bad dream," Dr. McKnight said, sitting at the corner of the desk. "For you to get up late and do a prenatal. Have a seat." He said, gesturing to the small couch along the wall.

"Thank you, sir." Joe sighed, slumping to the couch and collapsing down on it. "Oh, this feels so good." He sighed, contently; stretching his arms and legs.

"I should imagine it does." The doctor chuckled, shaking his head. "Now, what was the dream about?"

"The baby's head was too big to pass through the birth canal." Joe said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Prolapsed cord, big shoulders. Baby died in the womb."

"Hence the midnight in house call." Dr. McKnight said, nodding.

"Actually, I did it just to put June's mind at ease…as well as mine own." Joe admitted.

"And that's perfectly reasonable. I would have done the exact same thing just to be on the safe side." Dr. McKnight said, patting Joe on the shoulder. "Making and standing by a judgement call is part of the game we play."

"I understand, sir." Joe mumbled, curling up on the couch.

"Let me give you an example." Dr. McKnight said, walking back behind his desk. "Joe Kido, due to your present state of exhaustion, you are ordered to take the rest of the day off to recuperate. Sign out your patients and clock out."

"But what about—"

"That was an order, Mr. Kido." The doctor said, his voice deepening. "The other interns and residents will cover for you. You just go home and get some rest. A debilitated intern is no good to me or to the patients. Emphasis on the latter."

(D/C – Again you can see my "Star Trek" influence in this sentence. "That's an order" is a term that I was at first hesitant to use because I thought it sounded too militant, but after I thought about it, I said to myself, "Just go with it." I have the habit of thinking too much.)

"Yes sir." Joe sighed, slumping up from the couch and walked out the door. "Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it." Dr. McKnight said, walking him out the door and down the hall, taking the medical charts he was carrying out his hands. "Give June my love."

"Sure will." Joe said, waking to the front desk.

"Hello, Dr. McKnight!" a voice called behind the African-American's back, causing him to jump.

"Gah! He shouted, spinning around on his heels to face a pair of amber colored eyes and brown hair with sparkly pink highlights.

"Oh, Kitai. It's you. Don't scare me like that!" He panted, holding his heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

(D/C – This character was a last minute addition to the story. Kitai Shinsei is a writer who I collaborated with when I was in the planning process of the rewrite. She gave me some uber-great ideas and tips that I used throughout this story, so in honor of that, I decided to give her a cameo in this story as a way of saying thank you for all her help. If you're reading this, Kitai, MAD LOVE baby girl! Mad love!)

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, where's Joe going?" Kitai asked, pointing at Joe as he stepped wearily in the elevator. "He looks beat."

"Going to get some rest. He's been hustling lately with a special project me and Dr. Miles assigned him."

"Oh yeah. I remember him mentioning something about that." She said, nodding. "Must have him staying up late many a night."

"You don't know the half of it. Can you do me a favor?" he asked, walking up to the front desk.

"Sure."

Dr. McKnight looked up at the patient sign-in board and did a little addition in his head. "Do you have a patient right now?"

"Nope. I just finished an exam in three and just signed her out." Kitai said, dropping the chart in the "Out" bin and erasing her name and patient off the board."

"Well, I got about three others for you." The doctor said, handing her three charts. "I need you to cover for Joe and see these guys before you head out for the day."

"But I—"

"I would be tempted to turn a blind eye to your obvious breech of hospital dress code for the remainder of your rotation here." Dr. McKnight said, eyeing at her peach colored scrubs. "Blue is the requirement in OB, not peach. You want to be a nurse or an OB resident?"

"Oh all right." Kitai sighed, taking the three charts in her hand. "I'll do it."

"Thank you very much, Miss Shinsei." Dr. McKnight said, bowing his head slightly. "Don't worry. Exam four is a simple pregnancy test, two is a quick 20-week check-up, and seven is an everyday post-natal exam. You should be finished with all that within an hour."

"Yeah right." She sighed, looking through the charts.

"It should take about an hour if you know what you're doing." Dr. McKnight said, as he spun on his heels and stepped back to his office. "Call if you need any help!"

* * *

"June, I'm home early." Joe called out into the apartment while he dropped his bag and pulled off his shoes.

"Hey, dude! What's going on!" A male voice called out.

Joe spun around and saw a spiked brunette head sticking out from the top of the couch, grinning broadly. "Long time no see, Mr. Big-Doctor-Man!"

"Davis! What are you doing here?" Joe exclaimed, padding towards the couch, looking at him in shocked amazement. "I thought--"

"If anybody asks, I'm at soccer camp, and I dropped my cell phone into the river." Davis said with a wink.

"Davis, you know how dangerous this is, right?" June said, starring him in the eyes. "If mom and dad find out that you're here with me—"

"You've been worrying about that the whole time I've been here!" Davis said, laughing, setting a hand on her round stomach. "What's mom and dad going to do? Chuck me out just for visiting my own sister and nephew-in-training? See? Junior agrees with me!"

"Nephew in training?" June snickered, shaking her head. "That's a new one. All right. You can stay, but if mom and dad find out, you're on your own…literally."

"Don't worry! You're dealing with the invincible soccer dragon!" Davis said, jumping up off the couch and assuming a Kung-Fu stance. "Armed with soccer skills that know no equal!" He said, sliding along the floor and diving behind the couch. "I leave no trace! I glide like a summers breeze through the ni—whoa!" he cried as he slipped on the wooden floor, falling on his behind with a loud thud.

"Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dingbat." Joe sighed, shaking his head.

June fell over on the couch, screaming with laughter. "I glide like a summers breeze through the night!" she quoted, pounding on the couch. "I leave no trace! I leave no—ha, ha, ha!"

Davis stood up, laughing; now totally embarrassed. "Heh, heh, heh. Guess I'm not as graceful on a floor than I am on the soccer field." He said, scratching behind his head.

"Maybe if you pulled up your socks, you would be more graceful and flow better." Joe offered.

"Hey! Chicks dig floppy socks!" Davis said, grinning. "Now, when do we eat? I'm starving! I'm so hungry, I would treat everybody!"

(D/C - As some of you may know, I always have to have the word "sock" in all my stories at least once! Don't ask me why, I just like the word "sock"!)

"Yeah, you would treat everybody all right." June said, rolling her eyes. "Treat everybody to an egg roll and a cup of water, ya cheapskate."

(D/C – Although this was supposed to be a really dramatic, deep story, I just couldn't fight the urge to add some humor. And what better way to do it than with everybody's favorite sock puppet Davis! This also answers one of my reviewer's criticisms, "By the way, where's Daisuke? Doesn't he care about his sister?" The answer "Of course he cares about his sister! What are you, demented?! What kind of question is that?!" Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.)

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

"Oh, that was the strongest one yet…" June groaned, falling back on the bed, exhausted. "How long did it last?"

"Five minutes." Joe said, looking at his watch as he removed his stethoscope. "I think it's time to go to the hospital. It's been about three hours since you started feeling pain."

"Okay." June said, lowering her shirt and slowly scooting out the bed. "Can you wake Davis up for me while I get ready?"

"Sure thing." Joe said, walking into the living room, closing the door behind him. "I'll go and bring my car around."

"So," June sighed, as she slipped on a nightshirt over her T-shirt. "Tonight is the night then, huh, baby? I'm finally going to see what's been going on inside me for the past nine months. It's been a helluva ride, hasn't it? And it's just getting started."

"June, you need any help?" Davis asked through the closed door. "We're all ready here."

"I'm on my way now." June called, picking up her backpack and walking out the room. "Let's get this show on the road."

Davis looked up at his sister with worry echoing inside of his dark brown eyes. "You okay sis?" He asked, taking her hand. "Anything you need?"

June gave a small smile. "Don't worry! You're dealing with the invincible birthing dragon! Armed with child bearing skills that know no equal!"

Davis grinned. "Hardy, har, har." He laughed, taking her backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm worried about you, and you're making jokes."

"Baby brother, I'm going to be just fine." June reassured as they walked out the apartment. "People do this type of thing every day."

"ThinkI should call mom and dad?" Davis asked, as they walked down the stairs to the waiting car. "They would want to know what's going on."

"Davis, if you tell mom and dad that you were with me these past four weeks, they're going to kick you out the house. I know they will; I guarantee it. I don't want you to get into trouble on my account."

"But, Ju—"

"Besides, what would having them there do? Not a thing. All they would do was stand there and glower at me, raise hell, and shout that I brought shame to the family, I'm no longer their daughter, this child will be cursed. No. I don't need that around me or my baby."

The young man looked up at his sister with awe. "Sis, I know this sounds corny, and I'll deny it to high heaven if you tell another living soul, but I admire you so much right now. I don't care if mom and dad do find out that I was with you. So what? We'll always be brother and sister no matter what they say."

"Oh, Davis." June gasped, her eyes welling up with tears. "Tha—mmmm!" She groaned, leaning up against him. "Ow…"

Davis wrapped his arms around June, supporting her. "There…there…looks like someone is getting tired of all the sap we were making." He whispered in her ear.

June nodded slowly, taking deep, frequent breaths. "Mmmmmm…." She grunted, swaying back and forward. "It hurts so much…"

"Here's Joe." Davis said, looking at the car that pulled along side the sidewalk. "Think you can walk for me?"

"Uh-uh." June groaned, still clinging onto her brother.

"It's all right then, we'll go together." He said, as he slowly shuffled her towards the waiting car. "There we go…one step at a time."

Joe jumped out the driver's seat and helped June sink into the dark leather back seat. "There you go." He whispered to her, as he closed the door and fastened his seat belt. "We'll be there in half a second. Faster, if need be."

"Can you hold out until we get there?" Davis asked, peaking in the back seat. "Can you hang on?"

"Not exactly my choice, is it?" June sighed; sitting up in the seat and fastening her seat belt as Joe whipped the small car out into traffic.

(D/C - I wanted to give Davis a pretty serious scene here. I wanted to make him really worried about what was going to happen. Throughout this chapter, and the other chapters now that I think about it, Davis has been this kind of happy-go-lucky, confident, cocky guy, I wanted to show that he is capable of being worried or scared or sensitive when he feels like it. I find that many writers focus on the cocky, insensitive part of the goggle head, and in some cases that's good, but in other cases, it just doesn't work.)

* * *

"Fetal heart tones are great." Dr. McKnight said, looking at the chart. "She's just dilated to four centimeters, 20 percent effaced. She has a long labor ahead of her, but she's having pretty good strong contractions."

"She requested an epidural to take the pain off." Joe added, glancing at the clock over his teacher's shoulder.

"Ah-ah-ah." Dr. McKnight said, wagging his finger. "When do we give epidurals, Mr. Kido?"

"Not until the patient reaches at least seven centimeters and is sixty percent effaced." Joe corrected, glancing at the clock again.

"Very good. Write up the order, monitor June, and invest in a good wrist watch because it gets really distracting having someone constantly looking over your shoulder at a clock on the wall." Dr. McKnight said, handing Joe the chart.

"Oh, sorry." Joe said, bowing his head down. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Ah, forget about it. But I am curious as to what got you watching the clock like a hawk." Dr. McKnight said, walking down the hall to his office.

"Actually, Dr. McKnight I was wondering if you would be so kind as to take over with June for a few minutes?" Joe asked, looking up at the elder doctor. "I have an errand to run."

"Would this errand involve the baby's father?" Dr. McKnight asked, looking back at his student. "Because if it does…"

"Sir, me and the father were really close friends when we were younger." Joe explained, "I know that this isn't any of my business, but I know that—"

"Mr. Kido. We are not a matchmakers or counselors. This is a hospital." Dr. McKnight said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. "We're not in the practice of tracking down delinquent baby daddies. The answer is no."

"Yes sir." Joe said, sadly, turning away. "I understand."

"However," Dr. McKnight said, tapping him on the shoulder. "We _are_ in the practice of making _new _families. You have one hour: I'll cover while you run your "errand".

"Thank you, sir." Joe said, shaking his hand vigorously as he handed over June's chart. "I'll be back in an hour." He called, jogging down the hall.

(D/C – Another trait of mine that I infused into my character: the ability to know when to bend the rules, and when to look the other way.)

* * *

**_FLASHBACK…_**

(D/C - I had to put in a flashback here to give Joe a spark that would make what he's about to do seem totally logical.)

_"It feels like I'm going to give birth to a beached whale." June groaned as Joe helped her to her feet off the bench._

_"Actually, you look more like a beached whale," Davis said, leaning up against a light post. "But I wasn't going to say anything."_

_"So help me, I will deck you the second I get my figure back." June growled as she picked up her shopping bags._

_"So I'm safe for the next thirty years, huh?" Davis jeered, grinning._

_"I would quit while I thought I was ahead, if I was you." Joe warned._

_"All right, all right. I'm backing off." Davis said, holding up his hands. "I'll meet you at the apartment later tonight. See ya!" He called as he disappeared in the crowd of people along the sidewalk._

_"Well, I think we hit enough stores for today." Joe said, picking up the remaining bags. "We should get on home."_

_"Awwww, come on Joe! One more shop!" June whined, tugging on his arm._

_"Come on, June. We've gotten just about everything you need, and then some!" Joe said, holding up the bags helplessly. "And besides, you should be hanging closer to home. You're due any minute now."_

_"Yeah, yeah. All right." June lamented, slumping her shoulders. "Lets head home."_

_"Besides, if you still have a need to shop, there's always online shopping." Joe offered. "All the world's stores at the click of a few keys. And it keeps you at home just in case."_

_"Okay. I'll check it out when we get back." June agreed as the two began walking down the sidewalk._

_"Hey, Joe?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is it wrong of me to still love him?" June asked, head tilted down to the concrete pavement. "I mean, I hate what he did, and I hate what he almost drove me to, but I still love him."_

_"I think you're always going to have a soft spot for him because he was your first love and now you're carrying half of him around with you." Joe explained._

_"You know, I really wanted him to be a part of this. I really wanted him to be there for me and watch our child grow and develop. You might think this is silly, but I've always had a dream that when I get pregnant, I would have my husband rest his head on my belly and talk to the baby. Just me, him and our baby."_

_June wiped a stray tear from her eye and chuckled. "Silly isn't it?"_

_Joe shook his head, his eyes showing deep thought. "Not silly at all. Don't worry. Things are going to work out just fine. Someday you will find the right guy."_

_"Thanks, Joe. You know you've been great through this whole thing. I know I've been a bother at times, and I know that I'm really screwing up your internship training—"_

_"Stop right there." Joe interrupted, holding up a hand. "Lets get some things straight. One: you have not been a bother to me at all. If you were a bother to me, I would march right up to Dr. McKnight and resign. Two: this is part of my internship training. Any in-hospital things I miss I can easily catch up on no problem at all. And three: you are my very best friend. I would never leave you in your time of need. I swear it."

* * *

_

**END FLASHBACK…**

_57944 South 22nd Street…here it is._

Joe wadded up the paper and threw it in the passenger seat of the car. He then took off his lab coat and tossed it, carelessly, in the back seat. He pulled off his hospital ID badge and tossed it on top of the coat.

_I know there's a better way to do this, but I'm out of options. He can't run away from this. I won't let him run away from this. _

The young doctor dug through his glove compartment and pulled out a small, glossy picture. He looked at it for a second and sighed before tucking it in his scrub pants pocket.

_June, Junior, this is for you._

Joe slammed his door shut and locked all the doors with a press of a button on his key remote.

(D/C – I used bits and pieces of the original story here in the flashback. I originally had it written that June was with Dr. Miles in the shopping center, and she started feeling pain that we later identified as contractions. The only thing I kept in this version was the shopping center and June. Now the next scene was exciting and very scary to write. I knew Ihad to do it just right. No turning back. Here goes nothing.)

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG…_

"All right, all right. I'm coming." The blonde groaned, padding towards the front door. He squinted at the clock on the VCR. "It's 3:00 in the morning." He groaned as his bare feet hit the tile entry foyer by the front door.

_BANG BANG BANG…._

"Hold on a minute, will ya?" He grumbled as he unlocked the door and twisted the knob. "Now, will you tell me why you could—"

Before he could get his word out, a small fist burst through the small gap in the door and landed squarely on the side of his cheek, sending the blond stumbling backwards stunned. "What the—"

"Get your behind up right now!" Joe bellowed, kicking in the door and marching up to the cowering blonde. "Get up!"

"Joe?!" Matt yelled in bewilderment. "What the f—"

"Shut up!" Joe shouted, grabbing him by his pajama collar and slamming him against the wall. "You shut up right now. It's MY turn to talk!" he growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Matt screamed out, struggling against Joe's tightening grip.

"I said, "shut up"!" Joe said, punching Matt in the guts, sending him sprawling and coughing to the floor. "What's the matter? Your brain living in between your legs? It sure as hell was there nine months ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matt gasped, holding his stomach.

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about." Joe growled, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall. "See this?" He seethed, reaching in his pocket and producing a blurry black and white photo. "THAT'S what I'm talking about. THAT is your damn baby!" he said, holding the picture one-centimeter away from his face.

Matt glared at the picture. "M-my—"

"YOUR baby." Joe growled, "June's baby. The child she's been carrying around for the past nine months. Or have you knocked up so many others you lost track?"

Before he had a chance to take a breath to respond, Joe shoved Matt to the ground, sending him sliding across the wooden floor. "Where were you when she was on the cusp of aborting the baby? Where were you when her parents put her out and she had to use her college funds and rent an apartment BY HERSELF?"

Matt looked up at his attacker silently, not knowing whether to answer or keep silent.

"Where were you when MY superiors came to me and asked _me_ to interrupt _MY_ training and

Live with her for the pregnancy; a job you, as a MAN should have been doing? Where were you when June was screaming in the night because of her terrifying nightmares?" Joe said, anger flowing over in his voice.

Matt continued staring at Joe, silent.

"Were you there watching your baby grow and swell and move in HER body for nine months? Were you there for the doctor visits and the damn ultrasounds? Were you there for ANY of that?!" Joe demanded. "And now, she's in the hospital going through hours of hell trying to bring your child into the world and you're not there!"

"Joe…it's more complicated than you know." Matt said. "I'm not ready to be someone's father. I barely had a father myself, so how the hell can I be a father to a kid if I never had one?"

"That's a load of bull and you know it." Joe growled. "You're scared. Scared of taking responsibility for someone other than your selfish self."

"You're wrong, Kido." Matt said, staring him in the eyes. "I'm TERRIFIED. I'm absolutely, positively, undeniably, terrified. I'm not ready for this in any way."

"Do you honestly think that Izzy or Ken were ready? Their kids took them by surprise. But they stepped up to the plate. Even your own brother TK, the younger brother, took responsibility and stepped up. And look at him. He has twins! He's a father times two." Joe said, never breaking eye contact.

"They're different. They were already married. They already knew that they were going to have kids someday. This was an accident."

"Well, June is in the hospital in labor with your 'accident'." Joe barked. "If you were any sort of man, if you cared at all for June or that child, you would get your trivial behind off the floor, get dressed and get to the hospital and be with her while she births your child."

"Joe, I…"

"Don't talk to me. I may say something I won't regret." Joe said, crossing his arms. Just get to Odabia Municipal Hospital; 7th floor; Obstetrics story. The receptionist will help you the rest of the way."

"But—"

"If you're going to go, go. You don't have anything to say a damn thing to me." Joe said, turning around towards the open door "Just get there." He ordered, slamming the door behind him.

Matt sat in the middle of the floor, silent and contemplative.

(D/C – This scene was originally written for June, and came thirty minutes after the water birth. It was written that she was walking down the hall, Matt runs up to her and acts like a jerk and June beat the crap out of him and cursed him. However, my friend Kitai Sensei said, and I quote, _"YOU try giving birth, and then trying to even walk afterwards, let alone beat someone up!"_ Dully noted. So I decided to give Joe the honors, officially shedding his meekness and restrained aura that's been present all throughout the original story. I know it's a little OOC, but there's nothing wrong with bending the rules a bit, is there? And besides, it feels great to be known as the guy who finally gave Joe some cajoles!)

* * *

"She's been asking for you." The African American said, handing him June's chart as he arrived in the elevator. "She's making slow progress. She's only up to five/five and a half centimeters dilated. Thirty percent effacement."

"Slow indeed." Joe agreed, looking at the chart as he pulled his lab jacket on. "Think we should start Pitocin? Stimulate contractions?"

"I would say that is a logical step." Dr. McKnight said, nodding, shoving his hands in his pockets. "What's your idea on dosage?"

"Rapid IV drip of 500 milliliters over a course of an hour or until contractions reach sufficient strength."

"By the book as usual, Mr. Kido." The doctor said, pulling a small pouch with a clear fluid out of his lab jacket pocket and dropping it in Joe's hand. "Remember, books can only tell you so much, the rest you have to rely on your gut." He continued, as he walked away down the hall.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Joe said, a small grin appearing on his face.

(D/C – I just had to give my character a bit of a zinger at the end of the scene. Of course he would have the appropriate medication in his pocket! That's all part of the ever-observant Dr. McKnight.)

"Hey, Joe! Where you been?" Davis asked, stepping out the room. "June has been screaming bloody murder in there. She's calm now."

"I had to run a quick errand." Joe replied, as he walked into the hospital room. "Hello June. I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"I'm just so glad you're back." June groaned, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "It hurts so much. When can I have my epidural?"

"Not for a while yet." Joe replied, hanging the IV on the stand next to the bed. "We need to get your contractions going and get you dilated to seven centimeters before we can get you any pain medicine."

"What's that you're going to start on my IV then?" June asked, looking at the small pouch.

"It's a synthetic hormone to stimulate contractions." Joe explained as he took June's wrist and wiped it with the alcohol pad. "Just take a few deep breaths. It's only going to hurt for a second."

"I hope you don't mis—OW!" June shouted, wincing.

"All done!" Joe said, setting the IV drip computer. "My first year of medical school, I averaged ninety-nine percent accuracy when it came to starting IV's."

"So, where did you go?" June asked, setting her hands on her stomach. "I missed you. Dr. McKnight didn't say a word, and Davis didn't know--"

"Don't worry about that. I'm here now and I'm going to see you through this." Joe said, taking her hand.

"How long is it going to take?" June asked, looking at the IV dripping down into her arm. "For this medication to take affect, I mean?"

"Well, you should notice that the pain and pressure increase probably with the next few contractions." Joe explained, making a note in the chart. "When they get really frequent and you reach seven centimeters, then we'll give you your epidural, up the medication, get you up to ten centimeters, and start pushing."

"How long will I be pushing?"

"It may take a while, but don't worry about that now. You just concentrate on your breathing and relax a while. You got a long way to go." Joe said, walking out the door. "I'll be right back."

"Don't be gone too long!" June called out behind him. "I kinda don't know what I'm doing here."

"Ah, don't worry." Joe said, as the door closed. "It's instinct. You may think you don't know, but your body and your heart do."

"I hope you're right, Joe…" June groaned as she felt a familiar slow creeping pain radiate around her belly, growing in intensity. "I hope you're ri—AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"I'm here to see a patient, she's in labor."

"Sure. What's her name?" The clerk asked, quickly clicking the keys on the keyboard.

"June Motamaya."

"And your name sir?" she asked, eyes scanning the display on the screen.

"Yamato Ishida." The blonde said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "_Why is it so damned cold in hospitals?" _he thought to himself.

(D/C - This chapter has the most cursing and swearing than any story I have ever written. I used it like this to show how mature I and this story has become. Oh, and for those who are wondering, no, I don't cuss in real life!)

"Okay, Mr. Ishida. If you would please have a seat over in the waiting area; I'll find out if it's okay for you to go in." she said, pointing to a row of seats.

"Thanks." Matt said, as he slowly walked to the next available seat.

As soon as he sat down, the clerk picked up the phone receiver and pressed a button. "Dr. Kido? Hi, this is Brenda. Look, I have Yamato Ishida here wanting to see June Motamaya."

She listened. "Uh-huh. Yep. So, should I wait for you to come down?"

There was a pause. "Oh, okay. I'll let him know. All right. Bye-bye."

Brenda pressed the intercom key on the phone. "Attention please: Yamato Ishida, please come to the reception desk. Yamato Ishida, please report to the reception desk." She then returned the receiver to the base and looked up into a pair of azure blue eyes. She gave a small yelp.

"You scared me! You got up here fast." She said with a startled smile. "June is in active labor right now and Dr. Kido asked that you wait in Exam room three. It's straight down the hall and to the right. You can't miss it."

"Did he say how long it was going to take?"

"No, not particularly. Oh! But he did tell me to give you this." Brenda said, reaching under her desk. "Now please return this when you're finished with it. It's hospital property." She said, handing him a small silver box.

"A DVD player?" Matt asked curiously, flipping the cover up revealing a small screen and the controls.

"He says you would and should be interested in it." Brenda said, as the phone rang. "Duty calls. I'm sorry, I can't take you to exam three myself. Like I said, it's down the hall and to the right."

"It's okay. Thanks." The blonde said, walking down the hallway.

(D/C –I feel I should let the reader know that the above scene came about after a three-month hiatus from the keyboard. To be more precise…right before June had her contraction is where the story came to a screeching, grinding, almighty stop. Ideas just weren't flowing as they used to! I even went as far as to shutdown my website until my writer's block cleared! Well, two and a half months passed, and for the most part, the block is gone!)

* * *

(D/C - Anyway, this scene is brand new to the story. I'm not going to interrupt to make comments. I'm just going to let the words speak for themselves. In my opinion, this scene is just to powerful to interrupt.)

"Motamaya, June. Embryo/Fetal Ultrasounds"

Matt sat on a metallic stool, the DVD player setting on the exam table in front of him with the lid open. He fingered the words written in black marker across the disk; the ink feeling rough in contrast to the smooth disk. He shut the cover and hit the play button.

After a few seconds, the disk spun up to speed and the word "Play" flashed across the screen in bright green characters against a sky blue background. Then, blackness covered the screen.

Matt blinked, wondering if the player was malfunctioning. He was just about to grab it and turn it off, but then, a black and white image appeared on the screen. It was a cone shape with text on either side. "Motamaya, June. Date: Feb. 3rd."

Suddenly, inside the cone shape, a small form began moving around.

No way…this can't me my… 

Matt's hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide as he watched the small form move and float inside the dark black cone shape.

_She actually has this…this…baby…in her body right now? This is what she was carrying around for God knows how long? _

Matt gently touched the liquid crystal screen, his fingertips anticipating the warm touch of the form on the screen, instead being met by a flat, cold piece of plastic that protected the screen.

As he withdrew his fingers, the screen went black again and the DVD player let loose a small whining sound. The display now shown "Track Two".

Once again, the black and white image appeared on the screen, except this time the little form inside the cone looked as though it didn't have much room as before to swim around, though it still shifted, kicked and wiggled around.

Matt leaned in close to the screen, his blue eyes absorbed into the little form on the screen.

_It was my manager…my manager told me to break off contact with her. When he got wind of it, he told me to leave her alone. Deny ever having any sort of relationship with her. Not good for my image…_

Just then, a small sound broke the silence of the room from the DVD player. It wasn't the sound of the laser switching tracks, or the disk slowing down…

"_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

Matt blinked, his azure blue eyes magnified by the tears filling them.

_How could I be so foolish? How could I be such a bastard? I let this beautiful baby and this beautiful girl slip through my fingers. God, how could I be so stupid? I should have been there…I should have been there… I should have been in there while these beautiful pictures were being taken…I should have been there for every little movement, every kick, every shift…_

"I should have stayed by her side…I should have been there…" Matt sobbed, setting his head in his hands and resting it on the bed in front of the player. "And now it's too late. It's too late to do anything…I wasn't there when she needed me…I wasn't there…I was worried about my sorry-ass career."

Matt looked up and touched the screen with his tear-wet fingers. "I'm so sorry little baby…I'm so sorry that I missed out on your growth. I should've been there with your beautiful mother watching and waiting for you; treating your mother like the queen she is."

_"Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

Matt slowly moved his fingers over the display; across it's little spine, which reminded him of a fine string of pearls he once brought June when they were first dating. Almost as though the little child was reacting to the touch, it gave a little wiggle, and kicked at the gray area surrounding it.

_"Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…"_

"I don't deserve to call myself this baby my child…what kind of father am I?" Matt sobbed, "I'm no father; I'm just a frickin' sperm donor…I'm no better than my own father. At least he stuck around for a while after me and TK was born."

Suddenly, the room fell silent. Matt immediately looked up at the DVD player's screen, which was now black except for the bright green text on the screen, which read "Track three".

Matt's eyes eagerly scanned the screen for the familiar gray form on the screen. "Come on…where is it? Don't tell me that's all there is…"

Instead of the black and white picture, the screen went all white. Matt sat back and squinted at the screen as the picture came into focus.

It was a hospital room. Almost like the one he was in, except this one was very different.

The walls were barren and painted bright white. The bed was the same, but there was a young girl laying down on it; about 20 or 21 years old, she had tears in her eyes and looking straight up towards the ceiling, her waist covered with a blue hospital sheet, her feet hanging off the edge of the table.

_She looks June's age…what could this be about…_

Just then, a doctor came in through a door that was just off screen. His face was covered with a surgical mask. He walked over to the bed and raised the back up, bringing the girl up to about a sitting position.

_What is going on here? What does this have to do with…?_

Matt gasped as the girl put her legs in the stirrups and shifted herself up.

Her stomach had a small yet visible lump in it.

The man in the surgical mask then pulled a metal chair in front of the girl between her legs from somewhere off screen. He then reached from behind the side of the bed and pulled over a device that looked to Matt like a vacuum cleaner with a clear container attached to it.

_No…no, man. This can't be…how can she…that's an innocent life. She can't…_

The doctor lifted up the sheet covering the girl's waist; her stomach was larger than Matt originally guessed.

_No… please, no…don't let her do it. PLEASE don't do it…it's just starting to live…_

Up to this point, there was no sound; just the horrific pictures being played and the loud thumping in Matt's ears, that he realized was his own heart beating out of it's chest.

But when the doctor reached out to switch on the device, a horrible grinding, suctioning sound erupted from the DVD player in full stereo.

"NO! STOP! DON'T DO IT! IT'S A LIVING CHILD!" Matt screamed out, clutching the DVD player screen tightly in his hand.

On screen, the doctor picked up a long suctioning hose with a white plastic tip on it. The girl on the screen had her eyes closed and her hands at her sides. Her face was expressionless as the doctor shifted in his seat, positioned the device and…

Matt collapsed down to the floor sobbing as he heard the sickening suctioning sound from the DVD player, now sitting tipped on it's side on the bed.

* * *

_No…how could he…how could she…how could they…_

"It's not real…" Matt choked out, pounding on the floor. "How could someone do something like that…to a living being?"

"June was about to."

Matt looked up, eyes bloodshot red. "How could you do that every day?"

"I don't. I never did and I never want to." The doctor said, extending a dark hand. "Got a lot of flack from my superiors for it, but I didn't care. My own personal mortality is more important than a paycheck or a grade."

"What I don't believe, is how June could do that to our child." Matt sniffled, wiping his cheeks with his shirtsleeve. "How could she…"

"She didn't, though. She was on the edge of the edge of it, though. Any normal doctor would have went through with it." Dr. McKnight said, pressing stop on the DVD player and closing the cover. "But she stopped it just before penetration."

"Please let me see her. I just want to see her…and my baby." Matt whimpered, "I'm in love with them both already; more than I thought was humanly possible."

"Well, I certainly believe you. But I am not her OB." Dr. McKnight said, shaking his head. "Her physician is Joe Kido and that's who you need to talk to."

"But—"

"However, as his teacher and supervisor, I can gently persuade him to probably let you come in." Dr. McKnight said, shrugging his shoulders. "No promises, though."

"Please, try." Matt pleaded, sitting down on the bed. "I just got to see her. I love her. I love our child she's carrying. If I don't see her, I don't know what I'll do."

"Well, I know you're going to do one thing: You're going into that bathroom and clean yourself up." Dr. McKnight said, pointing to the closed bathroom door. "You look a mess. Now just wait here, and I'll be right back."

"Dr. McKnight…thanks." Matt said, as he walked to the bathroom door. "I really appreciate it."

(D/C – The above scene I intentionally took Matt a bit OOC, and to be honest, I am proud of that decision. My goal when writing these stories is to bring out emotions that anime characters rarely, if ever, show on TV. That's why I had Joe stand up to Matt, and that's why I had Matt break down as he did; we wouldn't see these characters do this type of thing on TV.)

* * *

"How much longer, Joe?" June groaned as he peeled off his gloves. "I don't think I can take it any more. It hurts too bad."

"You're making good progress. You're up to about six or seven centimeters and your water is broken. I'll get the anesthesiologist on call down here and we'll get you set up with a little relief." He said, scribbling in the chart.

There came a knock at the door and Dr. McKnight stuck his head in. "Joe, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. I'm on my way." Joe said, closing the cover on the chart. "Oh, and June, I am so sorry about this, but your contractions are still a bit on the irregular side, so I'm going to up the dosage on the pitocin a bit more."

"Joe, I can't do it! It's already hurting worse than before the medication. It's going to rip me apart." June cried, holding her stomach.

"Only for a while until the anesthesiologist gets here to give you your epidural." Joe explained, sympathetically as he keyed in a command on the IV keypad.

"Ahhh…" June groaned, as she shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "I think I'm having another one…how long until he gets here?"

"Depends on if he's in surgery. But I'll put out a STAT page call for him." Joe said, hand on the doorknob. "Just focus on your breathing and I'll be right back with you as soon as I can."

"Hurry, please." June groaned, taking several deep breaths.

"Tell that to your baby." Joe said with a grin as the door closed behind him.

(D/C – If you remember correctly, the original labor scene from the original story was rather short…two paragraphs. I never actually described what the characters felt while in that kind of pain, so I decided to try this out here. Plus, it's a great setup for what happens next)

June panted and grunted as her abdomen tensed up. She felt her back start to arch as she let out a loud moan; her body feeling as though it were trying to squeeze out it's vital organs through an opening the size of a glass coke bottle.

_It's going to kill me…It's going to kill me…_

"No…I won't let it kill me…" June groaned to herself, sitting up, taking deep and heavy breaths. "I have to live…for myself and for my baby."

The tension reached it's peak as June actually felt her muscles enclose around her unborn child and painfully push it down; lower and lower into her waist.

June panted harder, groaning, straining against the pain. She concentrated on her breathing, making sure each breath was productive and taking in as much air as possible.

After thirty seconds, the tension slowly eased, and her stomach gradually relaxed back into it's normal round shape. She sighed deeply and groaned as a dull ache spread up her spine and down to the small of her back.

There was a knock at the door. "Don't worry, Davis. I'm decent. You can come in." June called, sitting up, covering her eyes with her hand as she massaged her temple.

The door opened with a soft squeak and soft footfalls echoed in the room as June uncovered her eyes.

"I was wondering where you were hiding out a—"

_Oh my God…It's him…after all this time, it's him._

The slim blonde stood at the foot of the bed. His hands relaxed at his sides, his face was a bit puffy around his azure blue eyes, which had a slight hue of pink around the whites. His face bore the expression of sorrow and longing.

"Matt…what are you…how did you—"

(D/C – It took me days to figure out this reunion. In another version of the story, which I will refer to as the lost version because I…well…lost it…June is less than pleased to see Matt, and she lets him know it. For this version, to really show the reader what kind of transformation Matt had after his _shock therapy_, I gave Matt most of the speaking lines.)

Matt slowly strode over to a chair that was next to the bed and sat down. "June…I…there aren't enough words in the human vocabulary to tell you how sorry I am." He began, looking in her hazel brown eyes. "I was so caught up in my career and in my own selfishness, I forgot what was really important to me."

"I…" Matt stammered, "I let others fill my head with ideas and other crap that I didn't even think about what you were going through."

"You didn't come around the whole time I was pregnant." June said, accusingly. "You didn't call, you didn't answer your messages, you never answered your door. Do you know that I almost had an abortion? Did you know that my parents put me out of the house? Did you know that I been living on my own off my college funds for the past 3 months?"

"Yes. And I know what you went through. Joe made me watch a video and I couldn't stand to watch as they stuck that…thing in that girl and literally…" Matt swallowed hard. "Suck the life right out of her. I broke down into tears: I cried like a baby. I don't think I ever cried that hard before in my life. Not because of the actual abortion…"

To June's surprise, Matt reached out and set a hand on her belly. "What are you—"

"But because…" His eyes began to brim up with tears. "You were close to doing the same thing to our child…and I was going to truly be happy about it."

_Our child…he said "our child"…_

"Before I saw the abortion video, I saw the ultrasound video. I should have been there for the live thing. I should've been there for the exams and the visits and the ultrasounds."

Matt sniffed as he held both his hands in front of him, glaring. "These hands should have been taking care of you; making sure you eat right, cooking, cleaning. These hands should have been feeling your belly as our child moved and grew inside your heavenly body. These hands should have been there to wipe the tears from your eyes after a nightmare, and to comfort you afterwards."

Matt's voice wavered, as his tears started sliding down his face. "When I saw that video, June I…I…fell back in love with you and our child. Seeing it move and kick and hearing his heart beat as he grew and grew inside you for nine months. I didn't think it was possible to love two people as much as I loved you and that child at that very second. And now, now that I'm here…with you…and the baby…It's just…just…"

Matt folded his arms on the bed and fell down into it, sobbing. "I don't want to loose you. I don't want to loose this child. I can't loose either of you. I can't bear the idea of not having the baby in my life…or you."

"Please…I know I can never erase what I did…I can't erase the last nine months…if I would…if I could, I would give everything I own…I would give my soul if I could just relive that time with you… But I can't…All I can do is swear on my own pitiful life…that I would never leave you. I would never hurt you…."

"Matt, I don't know…" June sighed, sitting up slightly in the bed. "You've hurt me so bad, you drove me away, and I just don't know…"

"June, As long as there is breath in my body and blood flowing through my veins, I will never, EVER drive you away. You and I are attached together for life now; both spiritually and physically. I would give anything…_anything…_to be with you, June…" Matt sobbed.

"My heart, my soul…my life. Just to be with you and our child is enough. I'll kill myself before I think of leaving you and this child. Just please forgive me…and marry me."

(D/C – I borrowed bits and pieces of these few lines from Ride On Shooting Stars II, another story I'm working on…. or trying to work on.)

June gasped and gently shook her head. "What did you say?" she said, eyes slowly widening.

"I've loved you since the first instant I laid eyes on you." Matt said, wiping the tears off his cheeks as he pulled a black velvet box out his pocket. "You're always on my mind. When we're apart, I'm always trying to figure out how to _get_ to you and when we're together, I try to figure out how to _stay_ with you. Leaving you and our child was the worst mistake I ever made in my whole life."

Oh my God…he's actually doing it… 

Matt gulped audibly, his hands trembling. "I want to make it up to you and our child until the earth stops rotating. June…will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box; revealing a platinum ring with a small diamond in the middle.

June smiled, her hazel eyes magnified with tears. "Of course I'll marry you!" she sobbed, slipping the ring on her finger. "You're my soul mate. We're bonded together." She said, setting his hand on her round abdomen. "Not just by this, a mass of cells and molecules, but by so much more. More than we can see with our eyes."

"June…I love you so much." Matt said, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. "I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. I'll always—"

Matt was cut off when June gave a sharp breath. "It's another contraction. Here…" June hissed, grabbing his hand and clutching it. "Help me with my breathing."

_Oh, man. How could have I forgotten? We still got to get through this first._

"Um…I don't know how!" Matt said, feeling the blood circulation cutting off from his fingers. "I didn't read any books or go to any classes…"

"Just breathe and help me keep focused." June panted. "Oh, God. Here we go!" She screamed, breathing heavily.

"That's it girl…there you go." Matt gently encouraged. "Just take slow deep breaths. Breathe in and out…in and out…"

(D/C - You have no idea how hard I had to fight not to have Matt say "Breathe, Strech, Shake let it go. Best leave that to Mase.)

* * *

(D/C – Now this scene is a millstone in my writing. Out of all the stories I've written, I never had any of my characters get an epidural. I don't know why, but it just felt easier to let the characters go all-natural. I received a good bit of flack about this, but not much.)

"And there you go. You can lay back down now."

"How long will this take to go into effect?" June asked, gently lying back on the bed. "Will it happen all at once, or gradually?"

The anesthesiologist did a few calculations. "You should start noticing right away. In fact, if you look at the monitor there," he said, pointing to a small screen with a line graph on it. "Every time you see that line spike up, you're having a contraction. And right now, it looks like you're having one."

June looked at the monitor and back at her stomach, which had started to flex with a contraction. "That's amazing. I only felt a slight bit of pressure. Not hurting in any way. Just pressure."

"Now is the perfect time for you to get some sleep. Build up your energy." Joe said, making a note in the chart. "You're at eight centimeters and fully effaced. In about two hours, we'll have you push, and then you start your new life as a family of…three." He continued, looking at the young couple with a grin.

"We'll leave you two alone to rest. I'll check back on you in two hours."

Joe turned on his heels and walked out the room, the anesthesiologist right behind. Congratulations and good luck you two." He said as the door closed behind him.

"So, how do you feel?" Matt asked, setting another pillow behind June's head. "I mean, I know how you feel, but…when they stuck that needle in your back, I half wanted to punch that guy in the jaw for hurting you."

"That's what comes with the game." June sighed, "It hurt, but not so much now. I'm fine…I'm just sleepy."

"Maybe you should take a nap. You're gonna need your rest. Two hours, remember?"

"I know, I know…I'll try…" June yawned. "Just…talk to me a while…"

(D/C – Now this was based on a real life conversation I had with a co-worker one day in the break room. I still kinda don't know what she means by "butterflies"...)

"How does it feel when he's moving?" Matt asked, intrigued. "Does it hurt, does it tickle?"

"It feels like…butterflies…" June sighed, slowly closing her eyes.

"Butterflies?" Matt asked, cocking his head to one side. "What do you mean, "butterflies? How does "butterflies" feel?"

"You know…butterflies…" June cooed, rubbing her hand on his face. "You never had butterflies in your tummy?"

"Only when I'm around you." Matt sighed, kissing her hand gently.

"That's…so…sweet…" June sighed, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Matt gently lowered her hand back to the bed. He then sat back down in the chair by the bed and looked longingly at her.

_I have never seen such a beautiful person in my whole life._

Matt rested a hand on June's curved belly. "Butterflies…" he echoed, feeling his palm heave up slightly.

After a thought, Matt gently lifted June's hospital gown, revealing her abdomen, and gently lowered his head on it, his cheek and ear in contact with her smooth, warm skin.

"Hey kid…" He whispered. "I'm your dad. I'm sorry I left you and your mom behind, and I'm even more sorry that I missed your development in there, but you can rest assure that was the last time I'll ever leave you or your mother again."

June slowly opened her eyes. Although she was numb from the waist down, she could still feel the cold draft on her bare abdomen, and the warm touch of her fiancée, her lover, and her best friend.

A tear welled up in her eye as she gently ran a finger through Matt's hair.

_Both of my dreams came true today.

* * *

_

(D/C – I made the decision to jump ahead in the story because after June got her epidural, she fell right asleep, and there were no other conflicts I wanted to bring up or resolve. I like how I did the jump here. A nice and clean transition. I also wanted to add another light moment in the story, which will come up soon.)

"Okay. You're at ten centimeters, and you're ready to push." Joe said, peeling off his rubber gloves. "The baby is right there. I could just feel the top of its head."

"Already?" June asked as she put her feet up in the stirrups. "But I didn't feel much after the epidural."

"That was the idea." Joe said, keying in a command on the IV. "But in the next few minutes, you'll feel enough so you can push. I'm shutting down the medication you've been given through the spine."

"How long will it take?" Matt asked, holding June's hand. "For the baby to be born, that is?"

"It'll take a few minutes depending on how good June pushes, but for the medication to wear off, it happens in just a few minutes."

"Uh-oh." June said, already feeling the dull ache in her back associated with a past contraction. "I felt that."

"I'm just going to get everything ready. I'll be back in a second." Joe said, walking out the door. "Just breathe through the contractions. Try not to push until I get back, and concentrate on your breathing."

"Well, this is it." Matt said, looking in June's eyes. "Just a few more minutes. How are you feeling?"

"Like the invincible birthing dragon." June said with a small smile.

"A what?"

"Ah, forget it." June sighed, rubbing her back. "Man I didn't know my back was hurting this bad. That epidural was a miracle."

"No sweetie…" Matt said, rubbing a hand through her hair. "You're a miracle. This baby is a miracle."

"You're righ—OH!" June screamed, arching her back. "Oh, it hurts worse now! I got to push Matt…"

"No! Oh no!" Matt stammered, raising a hand to his forehead. "Y-you're not supposed to push until Joe gets back!" He stuttered.

"Ohhhh…" June groaned, her face scowled into a grunt. "Tell that to the kid, I can't stop this!" She screamed, almost breaking into laughter.

"Hey guys!" Davis said as he walked in the door and crossed in front of the bed. "I went down to the cafeteria and I met this real cute girl and we really—_OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?!"_

"That," Matt said, whirling Davis around and back to the door. "Is your niece or nephew, and that is what you're going to describe to Joe or Dr. McKnight to get them down here NOW!"

(D/C – Typical Davis Line. I had to lighten things up a bit, and what better way than with Davis?)

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Davis said, "Don't have the kid until I get back!" he called as he jogged down the hall.

"WHAT DOES HE WANT ME TO DO? HOLD IT IN?!" June screamed, holding her stomach.

* * *

_Awww, man! Where is Joe? He's always running off somewhere! Man, I hope June can hold it in._

Davis looked up and down the hallway, knocking and opening random doors.

_Knock, knock_

"Joe you in here? Oh, sorry."

_Knock, knock_

"Joe, you in here? Whoops! My bad!"

_Knock, knock_

"Joe, you—GAH! EWW! Sorry!"

_Knock, knock_

"Joe, you in here? He-ey…what's your name? I'm Davis. So, what you here for? Your sister is having a baby? Cool. Me? My sister is having a baby too. So, uh…you dig floppy sock—WHOA!"

"Mack daddy of the maternity ward." Joe sighed, holding him by the collar. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I heard the screams. Now what is it?"

"June is really hurting man. I saw this…thing…coming out her…thing, and it was just starting to come out her…thing."

(D/C – In this story, Davis is a good bit older than in the anime, but I still had to bring his immaturity to the party.)

"Sounds like she's crowning." Joe deduced, tugging on Davis' collar. "Lets go Romeo."

"Oh, all right." Davis groaned, as Joe dragged him. "Hey, call me!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

(D/C – One of the only lines left over from the original story's delivery scene.)

"And that's it! The head's out." Joe said, picking up a bulb syringe.

June collapsed back in the bed, exhausted. "Oh, God…"

Matt gazed longingly at his child's head while Joe was busy suctioning it out. "It's almost here, June…" he whispered, his throat clenched with a sob. "It's almost here."

"Okay, June. You ready?" Joe asked, taking a gentle hold of the child. "Just one good push and I'll let you and Matt tell us if we got a boy or a girl."

Davis looked on from the couch, tears brimming in his eyes. "Wow." He whispered, looking on as Joe slowly began pulling gently on the head.

_To hell with mom and dad. How dare they not be here for the birth of their first grandchild? You know what? Damn it all. If they kick me out, they kick me out. _

Davis pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hey, ma? Yeah. Listen, is dad there? He is? Cool. Listen, put me on speakerphone, I want you to hear something."

Davis walked over to the delivery bed and stood with the phone faced in the middle of Joe and June.

"All right, here we go! Give me a gentle push, June." Joe said, as he took a small shuffle step back.

(D/C – I'll just mention this here as to not chop up the text; this flashback sequence was written at 3:00 in the morning. I was in my groove that night, writing whatever came to my mind. It dawned on me: flashback sequences…how to make it work…)

June grunted and groaned loudly as the baby's shoulders and lower torso emerged.

"All right, that's it! Stop! Pant and just let your breath do the rest." Joe said, gently guiding out the baby. "And here it comes…"

For one brief second, June shut her eyes as she panted; the events of the last nine months replaying in her head.

"_This will all be over in a second. Just relax and take some deep breaths. Close your eyes if you want to."_

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…_

"_It's not my concern where you go or what you do. You are no longer my daughter."_

"_You had better start packing."_

"_Just have a healthy happy baby. That's all we want, need or desire."_

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…_

"_As a man, I expect him to step up and take responsibility for his actions." _

"_Please…just get it out. Just cut it out! I can't push anymore!"_

"_Damn it…. It's still not moving. The head is way too big to pass through."_

"_You're lying! He's not dead! He's not dead! He's not dead!"_

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…_

"_Davis, if you tell mom and dad that you were with me these past four weeks, they're going to kick you out the house. I know they will; I guarantee it. I don't want you to get into trouble on my account." _

_Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump…_

"_I want to make it up until the earth stops to you and our child rotating. June…will you marry me?"_

"_June…will you marry me?"_

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_Marry me?"_

_"Marry."_

"GRAAAAAAAAA!"

"And that's it! We have a baby!" Joe cried out, quickly setting the child on June's belly. "Lets get some blankets on mom and the baby. And those are some great lungs!"

"Waaaaa! Wa, WA, WA, waaaaahhhH!"

June fluttered her eyes open as she looked down at the little crying infant on her stomach. It's body heat mixing with her own, as the newborn let loose with a loud angry cry.

The past nine months melted away, as June picked up her newborn and cradled it against her skin. "Hello little one…hello little one…" she cooed, tears flooding down her cheeks. "We've been waiting for you…yes…we've been waiting for you."

Matt looked down at the small bundle in June's arms as the newborn soon settled down, the cries now turning into small fusses and whines. "So beautiful…just so beautiful…" Matt choked out, his azure blue eyes, echoed in his new child. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

June looked under the blanket. "You have a new son." June cooed up to Matt. "I had a feeling it was a boy."

Matt grinned, his eyes magnified with tears. "That's our son. That's our son…" He whispered,

"Would you like to cut the cord…dad?" Joe asked, handing him a pair of scissors.

Matt took the scissors and cut through the thick mass of veins where Joe indicated. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about earlier." Joe added. "There was probably a better way of handling that—"

"You did what you had to do, man." Matt said, shaking his hand. "And I am forever grateful for it."

Davis, eyes bursting with tears, brought the phone back to his ear. "And that's what you missed out on, mom and dad!"

(D/C – Now what's coming up, is something that I don't think any writer ever tried with Davis. In the beginning, I made him worried and concerned, now I'm going to make him really, really…well…just read on.)

June, Matt and Joe looked up at Davis in disbelief. "Davis, what the—"

"No, shut the hell up, this time you're going to listen to me!" Davis shouted it the phone, his grip tightening on the device.

"That was YOUR daughter in here giving birth to YOUR damn grandson! The grandson YOU put out in the street just because you didn't want her to embarrass you with the damn neighbors! And you know what? I don't really give a flying fart if you put ME out! I was here for my sister! I love my sister and my new nephew with all my heart, and ain't nothing, NOTHING going to keep me away from them!"

"Davis…" June whispered. "Don't. Please. I'm not worth you loosing a roof over your head—"

"And you know what, dad? Matt's here too. Yeah, the "Joe Blow" is here being a father. Yeah, and he's ten times the dad you will EVER be. Sure, he made some mistakes, but he came back and stepped up to his responsibilities. He didn't walk out on June when she needed him most. He's here with his son, just like you should have been there for your damn daughter! And now, guess what? They're getting married! What now?!"

Matt jerked his head back in surprise at these words. "Man, you really don't—"

"You guys should have been here with your daughter!" Davis screamed in the phone, tears tumbling down his cheeks. "You should be here holding your new grandson, not hearing about it second hand from me. But you know what? I'm glad that you're not here. Because Matt and June are starting a new life, and they don't need no old farts around stinking up their lives. So you know what? Put my stuff outside the apartment door. I'll be there in ten minutes. I'm joining the outcasts, cause if you don't love her enough to let her stay, then you don't love me. So go to hell."

Joe, Matt and June looked at each other in total disbelief as Davis slapped the cell phone cover closed and clenched it in his hand, staring at it with anger in his eyes.

"Davis…what did you just do?" June said, gently rocking the newborn in her arms. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"Yeah." Davis said, tucking the cell phone in his pocket. "I just started my life as an on-campus college student sooner than expected. And you just got a part-time babysitter until school starts. Now, would you mind if I held my nephew?"

"Sure." June said, gently handing the baby boy to her brother. "Just make sure to support the head."

"Ah, I got it." Davis said, winking as he gently picked up the child and cradled him gently in his arms. "I got you. I got you." He cooed. "Hey there. Hey there. So you were the one causing all that trouble in my sister's tummyfor the past nine months?"

"You almost think he's done it before." Matt chuckled, kissing June on the forehead. "You were marvelous mommy."

"You weren't too bad yourself, daddy. Sure it took you a while to come about, but you did perfectly for the ending." June said, smiling.

"You want to see daddy? Huh? You want to see daddy?" Davis cooed, gently shuffling over to Matt. "Here he is. Here's daddy."

Matt looked confused. "Ummm…how should I…"

"Just support his head." Davis said, carefully passing the bundle to Matt's waiting arms. "There you go. Just like that."

Matt carefully sat down in the chair, gently rocking his newborn son in his arms. "Hey there, little man. Glad I can see you in full color. I know I wasn't there while you were inside mommy, but I promise that from this day on, that will never happen again. I'm going to be there for you every single day of your life. You and your mommy are the two most important people to me in my life. Without you two, life is…well…there is no life without the two of you."

Matt felt the tears once again start to build up behind his eyes. "I better hurry up and say what I got to say before I start blubbering. I just want to say that I…I love you. And I promise I'll teach you everything that you need to know about how to be a strong man…but not before I learn first."

"Okay." Joe said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I got to get this little man down to the infant ward to get cleaned up." He said, as he gently picked up the infant, but not before Matt gave him a small kiss on the forehead. "Tell mommy and daddy that you'll see them later." He cooed as he set the young child in the incubator.

Just as he wheeled the child towards the door, he snapped his finger and turned back to the two new parents. "Oh yeah, how could I forget this. What's your child's name?"

June and Matt looked at each other, grinning. "I thought you would have figured that out by now, Joe." June said with a wink.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

"Yes, come in."

Joe walked in the door looking totally exhausted, yet grinning from ear to ear. "I'm just reporting in," he said, handing him a metal chart. "On my patent June Ishida-Motamaya."

"Ah." Dr. McKnight said, smiling as he took the chart. "I was waiting with bated breath to see how it all went down. So, report on the status of your patient, Mr. Kido, and please, have a seat."

"Patent Ishida gave birth this morning at ten thirty-five this morning." Joe said, sinking into the armchair in front of the desk. "No complications with delivery. Baby was nine pounds one and one half ounce at birth. Apgar scores were perfect. Placenta delivered at ten fifty. Did uterine massage and took cord blood for storage. Mom and baby are resting comfortably. Recommend release in two days."

"Perfect. To the letter." The doctor said, scanning the chart notes. "Very efficient delivery. And what's the name that's going on the birth certificate?"

Joe turned bright red. "Jyou Daiskuke Ishida" he said, grinning.

Dr. McKnight arched his eyebrows. "You don't say?" He said, laughing. "Jyou Daisuke Ishida. That kid is going to have trouble in kindergarten when it comes time to write names."

"Yes sir. No doubt. But it's a great honor for me, and when Davis found out, he went screaming up and down the hallway 'they're naming him after me! They're naming him after me!'"

"So, that's what that was." The African-American doctor said, shaking his head. "I was just about to call security."

He then got up and sat at the corner of the desk. "Now, Joe, friend to friend, what was it like: your first solo patient and your first solo delivery?"

"Well…" Joe said, looking thoughtfully. "It was a challenge. I mean, this wasn't just any patient, this was a girl I knew very well, carrying a child by a man I knew extremely well. A bunch of conflicting emotions were swimming through me, but I like to think that, in the end, I took control of the situation, did what had to be done, and the end result was ten times better than could ever be expected."

"Rewind back to what you just said. "I took control of the situation, did what had to be done and the end result was better than expected." That's the hallmark of a great doctor." Dr. McKnight said, patting Joe on the shoulder. "You, my friend, are a great doctor."

"Thanks."

"Now, I have to grade you on this extra-credit assignment." Dr. McKnight said, walking behind his desk, typing on his computer keyboard. "Intern preformed above and beyond the call of duty having stayed with the patient during the third trimester. Delivery was flawless, mother and child are doing perfectly."

Joe looked curiously at his teacher.

_Wait a minute, this was an assignment?!_

"You know what?" Dr. McKnight said, suddenly, pushing his keyboard away from him. "I'm tired of typing all this out. It's going to take too long. So how about this: Mr. Kido, because of your excellent service to your patients and to this hospital, I hear by promote you to resident: second year."

Joe sat there motionless. "S-s-second year?"

"You have more than enough credits, you have proven to me and countless others that you are a reliable and highly capable doctor. Truth be told, many second years can't say they have all that."

(D/C – Originally, I had Joe get his promotion at the end of Chapter Five. But, because this chapter became it's own story, I decided to move it on up here.)

"Wow! Thanks! I mean…I accept, I do! I'll take it!" Joe sputtered, jumping up out the chair. "I promise I won't let you down."

"Joe, please just shake my hand and get outta here." Dr. McKnight sighed, extending out his hand.

"Thank you sir." Joe said, shaking his hand vigorously. "Thank you very much."

"You've earned it, Dr. Kido." The elder doctor said, nodding. "Now, go check on your patient and grab another."

"Yes sir, I'm on my way." Joe said, jogging out the office. "Oh, hello, Dr. Miles!"

"Hi, Joe. How are you?" a female voice replied.

"I'm great! I just got promoted to second year!"

"Second year! Well, that's great! Well, I won't keep you from your business…I'll see you later Mr.…whoops! Sorry! Doctor Kido!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

"Well, well, well…" Dr. McKnight sighed, grinning at the woman standing in his doorway. "I thought we lost you to the Bahamas."

"You were close." Dr. Miles said, reaching into her canvas bag. "Got you a souvenir from the islands." She said, setting a seashell on his desk, sand spilling out from the sides.

(D/C – I had to bring Dr. Miles back into the plot because she's going to play a pretty important role in the last chapter of "Forever Green Socks Of Love: Chapter Five." And please don't ask me why a medical conference was being held in the Bahamas.)

"Umm…did you feel the need to bring the sand back with you?" the doctor asked, picking up the sand-filled shell. "So, how was the convention? Was the paper a hit?"

"Oh, yeah. The paper was a big hit! We may be getting calls from all around the country for grants and funding!"

"Told ya we could do it! I told—"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Dr. McKnight picked up the pager and looked at the LCD display. "Emergency Room. Must be something major."

"Well, when you get back, I wanna tell you all about. —"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"I didn't even get a chance to unpack anything!" Dr. Miles groaned, as she dug in her bag for her pager. "This is big. It's the ER."

The two doctors looked at each other and nodded. "Let's rock." He said, slipping on his lab jacket and stepped from around the desk, taking big strides in his steps. Dr. Miles was right behind, slipping on her lab jacket while trying to keep up.

* * *

"So, what did mom and dad say when you went home?"

"They said goodbye." Davis said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Ah, I don't care, though. I always wanted to live on campus anyway. Tokyo U gave me a full scholarship including room and board. All I got to do is just keep the skills up!"

"Somehow, I feel like it's my fault—"

"Don't say that." Davis interrupted, "None of this was your fault. We all did what we had to do. We made choices, and we got to live with them."

"Yeah, you're right." June said, sighing.

"So, what happens now?" Davis asked the couple.

"Now, we move into my place and become a family." Matt said, moving away from the window with Jyou. "Unless you want us to move into your place, June?"

"Heck no! Anyplace is better than where I been living the past nine months!" June exclaimed. "Davis, if you want, you can move in and finish off the rest of the month until you go to college."

"Sure! That's great! Thanks, sis. You're the greatest." Davis said, hugging June. "I'll still deny it if you tell anyone. I'm going to grab something from the vending machines, you two want anything?"

"No, thanks."

"Cool. I'll see you two later." Davis said, closing the door behind him.

"I don't know if I said this enough today, but I love you two with all my heart." Matt said, handing Jyou back to June.

"You can never say that you love me enough." June said, kissing Matt on the cheek. "Just like I can never say that I love you enough."

"And just look at what out love made." Matt said, sticking his index finger in the baby's hand, which he promptly grabbed.

"Daddy's little man." June said, a small tear trickling down her cheek.

"Yeah, daddy's little man." Matt echoed, looking at his new fiancée and his new son.

* * *

(D/C – In customary fashion, I moved the beginning of "Search for the New" here to the end of "Yamato". It's part good writing, part trickster writing, because I knew if I left a cliffhanger, people would read the original story! Tricky, I know, but hey! A writer's gotta do what a writer gotta do!)

"Alright, give me the bullet." Dr. Miles said, helping push the gurney into the hospital room.

"Drunk Drive ran head on into the car," The paramedic explained. "Mother was not wearing her seat belt, went through the windshield, and landed on her abdomen. She was LOC the whole time. BP 120/80 pulse 40. Patient is eight months pregnant. Found traces of a clear fluid on the ground and on the seat."

"Severe bleeding from the head and abdomen." Dr. Knight groaned, checking her injuries. "This is a mess. Do you have fetal heart tones?" he asked Dr. Miles.

"Yes I do." Dr. Miles said, checking the ultrasound. "Baby looks fine, but the water broke on impact. We're looking at a preemie delivery. Somebody call the NICU!"

"How could someone do this?" Dr. McKnight growled, as the life support monitors blared in the background. "What's the status of the driver? I wanna see this bastard."

"Neck snapped, severe head trauma. Dead on arrival." The paramedic said, unsympathetic. "Crying shame. I would have loved putting a hurting on that son of a b--"

"Don't worry about that. Where he's going, he's really going to be hurting." Dr. McKnight growled, taking the paitent's blood pressure.

"Such a waste." Dr. Miles sighed, finishing the ultrasound. "Dead over a couple of drinks."

"Sir," Dr. McKnight asked, spinning around to face sobbing man that came in along side. "We need to check your wife and your baby out, but we need to know your wife's name."

"Kamaya. Sora Kamaya." The husband said, burying his face in his hands.

_**To be continued…"Forever Green Socks of Love Chapter Five: Search for the New"

* * *

**_

(D/C – And there you have it! The chapter that became a story! I really had no intention of making this chapter it's own story, but I got so many positive reviews on it, I just kept writing and writing and writing, and before I knew it, "Love Knows No Yamato" became it's own story with it's own chapters! Fifty pages: the longest chapter in the "Forever Green Socks of Love" story; second longest story I ever wrote, and by far, the most popular! I just have to take the time to thank all my reviewers, without whom, this wouldn't be possible:

**Steve Racer – **I had to keep things interesting: had to keep you guessing about what was going to happen! Maybe in the near future when I do another rewrite…ah…that remains to be seen! Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Tol Morwen – **My muses were on vacation in Hawaii this past month, leaving me high and dry! And, on top of that, one of them spent the money on tickets back home on blue toe socks. Go figure. However, during that time, I found another muse while working on desktop wallpapers! The others may have gotten wind of this, saved up some cash, and took a redeye back home! Now they're on lockdown until Christmas!

**Miranda – **The reason I can easily picture Joe snapping like that is because…well…he's quiet! And the quiet ones always surprise you! I think it was just a build up from all those months in Digi-world!

**Sorato-Sic – **Man, you always inspire me to keep writing! If you don't mind, I have got to use you as a character in the last chapter of the story! It's going to be a Koumimi, of course! Koumimi till we die!

**Paige34 – **Ask and ye shall receive! I made him come around, just for you! Happy Holidays!

**Blackout12 - **Thank you for your high scores! It really motivated me to keep going with this story/chapter! You asked for more, and you got it…and then some!

And to everyone else, who was just so nice to review my story, I thank you and I wish you a lifetime of clean socks! Now, if you wanna finish up this story, check out the original story "Forever Green Socks of Love" which is where this story/chapter was supposed to be living at, and where you can find this story with new writers commentary on certain scenes and lines of dialogue! So on behalf of my muses, my HP Pavilion, and myself I just want to say thank you for reading "Love Knows No Yamato"! This is KhakiBlueSocks, signing off!) 


	5. Search For The New

(Directors Commentary – Hello! Once again, I'm KhakiBlueSocks and I'm here to welcome you to the fifth and supposedly final chapter of the "Forever Green Socks of Love" trilogy called "Search for the New." I say supposedly, because there may be a "lost" chapter for this story that, if this story takes off, I'll get around to bringing to life, but for now, consider this the final chapter of the series! Once again, I will interject every so often to give my insight and backgrounds on particular scenes, so whenever you see D/C, that's my comments! So, lets get started, shall we?)

**_Search for the New_**

* * *

(D/C – I think I should start off with the title of this chapter. At the time, when I wrote the original story, I thought that this was a good title in the pre-typing phase of development because of a great idea that I had. Turns out, that idea really sucked, so I rewrote it, but somehow, the title remained, and it's been the same through all the rewrites. Now this scene is picking up from where "Love Knows No Yamato" left off, so if you haven't read it, GO READ IT!)

"Mrs. Kamaya! Mrs. Kamaya! Can you hear us!" Dr. Miles shouted, shining a bright light in her eyes. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." She commanded, picking up her limp hand.

"Unresponsive to commands." Dr. McKnight noted, biting his lower lip. "BP is 80/60 pulse rate 60."

"Pupils are fixed and dilated." Dr. Miles said, slamming the flashlight on the little medical cart next to her. "Breathing is irregular. O2 rate is 80 percent."

"Nothing left for it. We got to get her intubated. Seven point five E.T tube please. Let's get her paralyzed."

"What does that mean" the husband asked anxiously, forcing his way in between the nurses crowded around the hospital gurney.

"Mr. Kamaya, we have to stick a tube down your wife's throat to help her breathe and get oxygen in her body and to the baby." The African-American doctor said, looking up into the worried man's eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room. We'll come out and—"

"No! I want to stay! I'm going to stay!" Tai yelled, as he twisted out the grasp of the nurse who gently pulled him to the door. "I want to—ahh!"

"Mr. Kamaya, are you alright?" Dr. Miles asked, looking up sharply.

"It's nothing, just a scratch." Tai said, blood oozing down from his hand-covered forearm down to the tips of his fingers, dripping down to the white tiled floor.

"Scratches don't make puddles on the floor," The doctor snapped, pointing to the pool of blood that was forming on his fingers. "You could get an infection and have severe tissue damage if you don't have that cleaned and stitched."

"But I—"

"Mr. Kamaya," Dr. McKnight said, voice now firm. "We will notify you if your wife's condition changes. Right now, you need to have your arm checked. Now, please go with the nurse, or I will be forced to call security."

Tai stood there for a minute, looking at his unconscious mate lying on the bed. "Sora, I love you! I'll be back in a minute! I'm still here! I'm not going to leave you." He called out to her as the nurse once again gently pulled him towards the doors and out the room.

"Her blood pressure is dropping fast" one of the nurses announced. "BP is at 70/60. O2 rate is plummeting. Fetal heart tones are still strong."

"Let's get her intubated and have full flow oxygen ready to be hooked up." Dr. McKnight said, picking up the tube.

"Lets work with getting this bleeding under control and lets get a CAT scan and x-rays ready" she demanded. "Lets get an idea on what the damage is."

* * *

(D/C – This story is basically a reorganization story of the original, unlike Yamato which 95 of that was all new. I think that I had some great ideas, but I just had them organized wrong. Now this scene originally had Dr. McKnight stitching up Tai, but for dramatic effect…well, just read.)

"So, where were you two headed?"

"We were headed out for dinner and a movie." Tai sighed, almost inaudibly. "I should have slowed down…we should have stayed at home."

"You can't beat yourself up after the fact. Besides, it's not your fault. You didn't take a drink and hop behind the wheel. You can't hold yourself accountable."

"…And don't forget to take your vitamins every single day. Your body needs that extra nutritional boost."

Tai looked up and saw a tall, blue haired man in a long doctor's lab coat, talking to a young couple. The girl, about the same age as Sora, was literally dwarfed by her taller, muscular husband. Both had big smiles on their faces as they took the container of pills, and walked out the hospital, the automatic double doors swinging open in front of them, the bright orange beams of afternoon sunlight covering them as they stepped out, hand in hand.

(D/C – I'm really happy with the way I wrote this scene with the lights. I wanted to use a lot of lighting in this story, and I think I really did it good.)

He recognized the doctor, but his mouth couldn't form the words to call out to him. He just sat there, his arm resting on the small cart with blue sterile draping; oblivious to the nurse cleaning the cut with antiseptic.

"Well, this cut is not as bad as it could be." The nurse said, covering the wound with a sterile bandage. "I'm going to get some liquid stitches; it's better than regular stitches, and it also contains a pain reliever so it won't hurt. Please try to stay still, and don't move your arm. I'll be right back."

He nodded slightly, his mouth still frozen shut. He watched the nurse walk into his line of sight towards the reception desk, walking behind it, and towards a keyboard with a the large flat screen wall monitor. She keyed in a command, spent a few seconds typing in some information, and then walked off out of sight.

The blue haired doctor then walked over to the main desk in the middle of the emergency room floor. He looked up at the new information on the monitor. The color slowly drained from his face, as the big double doors finally closed; the soft, orange sunlight now giving way to the harsh, bright fluorescent hospital lighting.

As soon as he finished reading the information, the young physician half jogged half ran around the corner to the trauma room out of sight.

"Okay. Lets get this cut glued together." The nurse said, dropping several small glass tubes full of purple liquid with cotton tops. "After I finish, I'll check on your wife for you."

Tai nodded somberly.

* * *

(D/C – This was originally Tai's line in the original story.)

"Oh, my God" Joe sobbed, as he pushed the trauma room doors open. "Sora..."

Dr. McKnight looked up sharply from the chart in his hands. "Joe…"

Joe quickly stepped to his supervisor, the dark blue of his eyes magnified with tears. "What happened?"

"Drunk driver hit them head on." Dr. McKnight explained, handing him the chart. Threw the mother right through the windshield. Landed on her abdomen. She was LOC the whole time during transportation. Amniotic sac started leaking."

"Where's her husband? Tai Kamaya?" Joe asked, grabbing Sora's hand, IV tubes sticking from it like large transparent veins.

"You know the patient?" Dr. McKnight asked, arching his eyebrows slightly. "Related?"

(D/C – As I mentioned earlier, I had some great ideas, really great ideas, but I didn't know how to organize them very well. And, as I have brought up time and time again, due to time and computer constraints, I wasn't able to brainstorm and write out a lot of the ideas I had in mind. This next line is, by far, my favorite line in this director's edition. This line was moved and expanded, and I am very proud of it.)

"We shared an experience together that you wouldn't begin to understand, me and my friends. To say that we're 'related' hardly does it justice. We share bonds that go beyond friendship. It's like…we're all one big family." Joe explained, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "At one time, we all had each other's lives in our hands. Someone was responsible for someone else. You didn't worry about what happened to you, because you knew that someone had your back."

"Mmm…" the elder doctor hummed, eyes closed in thought. "Then it seems only logical that you go speak to Mr. Kamaya and educate him about the current situation. Can you do it?"

"I don't know" Joe replied, wiping a fresh set of tears from his eyes. "I don't kno—"

"That is not an acceptable answer Dr. Kido." Dr. McKnight snapped, voice hard. "Now, I would be lying if I said I knew how you felt. The hurt you must feel must be immeasurable. But you must put your personal feelings behind you and talk to Mr. Kamaya as a doctor. Now, either you go out there and tell Mr. Kamaya about his wife's condition, or you can go back upstairs to the maternity ward. Now, I'll ask again, can you do it?"

"Yes sir." Joe said, standing up straight and wiping the last few tears from his eyes. "I can do it."

"Alright then." Dr. McKnight sighed, voice returning to its gentle state. "Get a drink of water, gather your thoughts, and meet me by the Conference Room A in two minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"Joe. I'm sorry, man. If you ever need to talk or anything, I'm here. I plan on seeing this case through personally."

"Thank you, Dr. McKnight—" Joe said, voice trembling. "I-I really a-a-…"

Dr. McKnight rubbed his student on the back, as he dropped down to his knees by the bed and began sobbing.

"That's it…just let it out…just let it out." He whispered.

* * *

(D/C – I wanted to add more emotions to this scene, and give Joe more page time than in the original version. One thing that I've learned about writing these stories with these characters is whom you can use to add emotional value to a scene. Something I really didn't appreciate in the original version. This scene that follows is basically the same as the original.)

"Here we go." Dr. McKnight sighed, standing outside the Conference room doors with Joe. "You got your game plan?"

"Yes. Thanks." Joe said, nervously. "I'm still jittery. Does it ever get any easier?"

"The day when that happens, I'll rip up my diplomas and quite medicine for life." The elder doctor said. "But don't worry, once you open the door and look the relative in the eye, the nerves are slightly relieved. With that being said, I wish you luck, Dr. Kido." He said, shaking his hand and walking down the hall.

Joe took a deep breath and walked through the door.

The conference room was dimly lit, the halogen lights overhead dimmed down to a subdued level. The overhead skylight provided a dazzling view of the nighttime sky, the light of the full moon shining down in the middle of the room. The left and right walls were decorated with colorful pictures of Kabuki theatre dancers; while on the back wall were big black Japanese characters with English words underneath it that read:

_"Respect the old, search for the new."_

Tai sat in on the big blue couch that ran along the back wall underneath the characters. "Joe, thank God, what's going on, where's Sora? Is she all right? They didn't tell me anything after they fixed my arm. Tell me, what's going on"

Joe sat down in the silver-plated chair next to Tai; "As you know, Sora came in with massive injuries to her head, and a hard impact to her stomach as she went through the windshield. The chief doctors from our Obstetrics and emergency room wards see her and check the baby out."

"How about the baby" Tai asked softly. "Is the baby alright"

"The amniotic sack is leaking," Joe said, twidling his fingers. "But the ultrasound showed no damage. He is almost full term, and the senior attending on staff says that he feels comfortable that the baby is developed enough for delivery, but he'll still have to stay in the NICU, the Newborn Intensive Care Unit for a couple of days."

"And Sora?"

Joe swallowed hard, his blue eyes cast towards the floor. "The doctors did a complete examination on Sora when she came in: they ran some blood test and took some x-rays. She's on her way to get a CAT scan to check for brain damages; we'll know all the results in a few minutes."

"Joe, tell me straight, is my wife going to die"

"She is hooked up to a vent to help her breathe, and to keep oxygen to the baby until delivery. If we took her off the machine, there would be a good chance that she won't be able to breathe on her own."

Tai felt his body go numb as his brain absorbed the information he just heard. 

"I-I need t-to see her…" Tai stuttered, as a fresh stream of tears flushed down his face. "I have to see her…"

Joe stood up and sat next to Tai on the couch, patting his back. "She's upstairs getting a CAT scan to check for brain damage, so it's going to take a while. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Call the others for me." He replied softly. "They need to be here. I left the address book and my cell phone in the ambulance…" He began getting up. "I gotta go…"

"No. You sit right here and relax a bit. I have everybody's numbers in my phone, and I'll give them a call." Joe said, slowly standing up. "You just try and get some rest. I'll wake you up when the test results are in and we know more."

Joe dug in between the cushions on the couch, and pulled up a lever, causing the section of couch where Tai sat to recline and turn into a small bed with the top cushion serving as a pillow. Tai still sat up rigid as the back of the chair sank and fell behind him.

"Is there anything else you need?" Joe asked, hand on doorknob.

"Yes…" Tai said, his voice barley above a whisper, quivered. "I need my wife…" he wept, burying his head in his hands, his heavy loud sobs echoing through the room. "I…need…my…"

Joe ran back over and gave Tai an embrace, resting his head on his shoulder as Tai's shoulders heaved with each sob. "It's going to be okay, man. It's going to be okay."

In the back of the young doctor's mind, he caught himself thinking, "I may have just lied to my best friend."

* * *

Dr. McKnight studied the image on his computer screen for the thirteenth time that night, periodically keying in another command on the keyboard, changing the three-dimensional view while the fetal heart beat monitor beeped in time with the baby's pulse in the womb.

Joining the chorus was the EKG monitor, it's beeps lower and slower in tone and speed. Along with the steady stream of air breathing through the tubes helping his patient breathe. This concerto of beeping, hissing, lub-dubs, and clicking orchestrated together in the elder doctor's ear and flowed around his brain, subconsciously aware of any off beats, or deviation from this norm.

"What's the verdict?"

Dr. McKnight gave a startled yelp as he spun around in a pair of blue eyes.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, hey Steve." Dr. McKnight said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I needed something to get my eyes off that dang CAT scan print."

"Not looking to good, huh?" Steve said, regarding the prints on the light board. "Looks like blood building up behind the mesenteric artery. Probably a clot."

Dr. McKnight looked at the blonde in shock. "It's a wonder you don't start your internship and residency. You're already one of the best PA's in the hospital."

"Ah, I'm still straddling the fence on that one." Steve said, "I like where I am now. Though, I can be convinced to getting out of the ER and moving upstairs to OB."

"We could use the help. Heaven knows we need someone else up there to help out with some of the minor stuff like pre and post natal exams, ultrasounds, things like that."

"Excuse me, Dr. McKnight?" Joe said, peeping his head in through the trauma room doors. "I have Mr. Kamaya waiting outside. He wants to see his wife. Can I bring him in?"

"Sure. Prepare him for it before you do. It could be a shock for him." Dr. McKnight sighed, then turned back to Steve. "If you're interested in coming upstairs, just talk it out with your attending, and we'll get you all set up."

"Thanks. I'll go talk to him now." He replied, stepping out the trauma room. "Good luck."

"I'll need it."

(D/C – The above dialogue I added in honor of a friend of mine Steve Racer who was my very first reviewer of the first chapter of this story! He wasn't part of the original story or any of the drafts, but I decided to give some props to one of the coolest cats on You'll be seeing more of him in the coming sections.)

* * *

(D/C – This is a rewrite of the original scene when Tai visits Sora for the first time in the ER. I love how this scene turned out! I used some original lines here, and a lot of fresh new ones.)

"As I said before, she's currently in a coma. There's a tube in her throat to help her breathe, and there are a lot of IV's in her to get fluids and medications in her and the baby." Joe explained, as they slowly walked towards the double doors of the trauma room.

"Can she hear me" Tai asked the young doctor, as they approached the doors. "Will I be able to talk to her, and she'll hear me?"

"I don't know. But you can try." Joe replied his palm flat on the metal panel to push the door open. "You rea?"

"Dr. Kido, Dr. Kido: please report to admissions. Dr. Kido, please report to admissions." The PA announced.

"It's probably the others. I asked them to page me when they got here. I'll let them know exactly what's going on and let them give you some space. You can go right on in. You going to be alright on your own?"

Tai nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I just got to see her. She's the air that I breathe, man."

"I'll check back on you after a while. Take all the time you need." Joe sighed, patting Tai on the back before walking down the hall.

The young leader placed his hand on the cold metal doorplate. For a second, he went numb. His head couldn't transfer the force needed to push the door open.

_"I said I'm pregnant; I'm going to have a baby"_

(D/C – Flashbacks, I've learned, are a great way to increase the emotion in a story when used like this, be it good or bad. I first experimented with them in "Yamato" during the birth scene, and I got such great feedback from it, I decided to use them throughout here!)

Tai winced at the memory, causing a stream of tears to flow down his face. He took a deep breath, and finally forced his hand to apply the necessary pressure to open the door.

(D/C – I knew when I read the original version of the story for updates, I found where I had implied that the digi-destined were at the hospital, or they would be contacted in some sort of way, but I never did write them in. I'm really; really happy with how this additional scene worked out.)

* * *

"…and she's currently in a coma right now. It's likely that after she delivers, she'll come out of it, but nothing is known until the attending actually delivers the baby."

"Wait a minute: deliver…but Sora was only eight months…"

"Eight and a half actually, when we double checked with her original doctor. We did ultrasounds and ran tests, and it looks like the baby will be okay after delivery. But he'll probably have to stay in the NICU after birth just to make sure his lungs are mature and everything is okay."

"And Sora?"

Joe looked into the eyes of his family that was gathered in the conference room, as though no time had passed between their last adventure and today. As far as they were all concerned, this was like being in Digi-world all over again. Except this time, they turned to Joe as their leader.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Whatever happens is going to happen in the operating suite when the doctors deliver."

"Where's Tai?"

"He's in there with her. We need to give him some room right now. He really needs this time alone with her."

"Okay. Whatever you think is best, Joe."

"Well, I think that you guys could use some sleep. Conference rooms three and four right down the hall has some pretty comfortable couches that fold down and pull out into beds. You can take the kids upstairs in the daycare. It's open twenty-four hours. I'll call you if there's any more news."

The group slowly stood up, gathered their baby things, and slowly made their way towards the door, silently.

Matt stood behind, and waited until only he and Joe were in the room. "Joe, tell me straight, what are the odds of Sora pulling through this?"

Joe gently closed the door. "Speaking logically, the chance that she'll wake up after delivery: five percent. The chance that she'll make a full recovery without brain damage: half that."

Matt closed his eyes and sighed. "Of course, I won't tell the others." He said, opening the door and walking out into the hallway.

_Good. Because it was a lie. Her chances are less than three percent. _Joe thought as he followed.

* * *

Tai sat down by a stool next to Sora's bedside. He looked at her face; eyes closed, mouth flat with no color in her lips.

(D/C – Line left over from the original story. In actuality, I really didn't like it much, but I couldn't find anything to replace it, so I decided to keep it.)

He picked up her hand, being careful not to disturb the clear tubing in her hands. He gently fingered the ring on Sora's finger, the diamond in the middle etched with the crest of love. He brushed the delicate hand against his cheek, interrupting the stream of tears and trickling down her hand.

He closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to drift…

* * *

(D/C – Originally, this is where the story broke off into an all audio, no action scene where Sora tells Tai she's pregnant. But I decided to push that back later, and write this all new scene, and try out an idea that I never did before in any of my stories!)"And now, will the new bride and groom please report to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife! Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Mr. And Mrs. Tai Kamaya!" "Aw, but you know I can't dance!" Tai sighed playfully to his new bride as the crowd cheered loudly. 

"Just follow my lead, and you'll be allright!" Sora giggled, taking his hands and walking to the middle of the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention! We have one last gift for the newlyweds!" The DJ shouted over the raucous noise. "We managed to catch up to him while he was on tour and he agreed to a little diversion, so please, put your hands together for American singing sensation and Grammy winner, Mr. Luther Vandross!"

"There were shouts of surprise and loud cheers as Luther stepped out on the stage dressed in a dark blue suit holding a microphone. His smile gracing his dark features.

"Hello everyone. I'm so glad to be here to help start this new couple out on their new lives together; right here, and right now."

(D/C – I know history may name this line as the corniest line in all of fanfictiondom, but hey, I think it works!)

With a gesture to the band, Luther cleared his throat and began:

When I look in your eyes there I see Just what you mean to me; Here in my heart I believe, Your love is all I'll ever need. 

_Holdin' you close through the night_

I need you, yeah 

Sora sank into Tai's arms, as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they slowly began to dance.

_I look in your eyes and there I see_

_What happiness really means._

_The love that we share makes life so sweet;_

_Together we'll always be._

_This pledge of love feels so right;_

_And, ooh, I need you_

Tai gently turned with Sora "I hope I'm not stepping on your toes. I hear that's a bad way to start a marriage." He whispered in her ear, grinning.

"You did a couple of time's, but I'll forgive you. But when we hit our ten year anniversary, I won't be so forgiving." Sora whispered back, giggling.

_Here and now_

I promise to love faithfully Faithfully 

_You're all I need_

_Here and now_

_I vow to be one with thee You and me, hey_

_Your love is all I need I need_

Tai took in a deep breath. "Do you know how much I love you right now?" He whispered, as he became aware of the lights dimming around them and the small spotlight shinning in the middle of the floor on them.

_When I look in your eyes, there I'll see_

_All that a love should really be_

_And I need you more and more each day_

_Nothin' can take your love away_

_More than I dare to dream_

_I need you_

_Here and now_

_I promise to love faithfully Faithfully_

_You're all I need_

_Here and now_

_I vow to be one with thee You and me, yeah_

_Your love is all I need_

"I can take a wild guess." Sora replied, "Probably doesn't hold a candle to how much I love you though."

"Want to bet?"

Before she had a chance to reply, the music's tempo quickened and there was a loud sound of chairs being moved, and feet moving out to the dance floor.

"Yeah. Here we go! We got some love power in the room." Luther said, as the guests started dancing.

(D/C – I know, I know, I know…Oh, so cheesy…)

Tai and Sora separated a bit at arms length and began dancing.

_When you're close I can feel the power_

_When it's love I can always tell_

_Love for me is the best thing now_

_It's something that I know so well_

_Hold me closer and every minute_

_Of every hour, feel the power of love, yeah_

_Hold me tighter and take me higher_

_And feel the fire of the power of love_

"I thought you didn't know how to dance!" Sora laughed as Tai bobbed his shoulders up and down hip-hop style.

"Not that slow stuff, no. But this!" he said, sliding from side to side. "Is my style!"

_Did you know that your feelings show?_

_You thought your love was locked up inside_

_But when your senses start to overload_

_Love is something you should never hide_

_You've got to believe in love_

_It's a feeling that's next to none_

_Can't stop until we are one_

_With the power of love_

Sora giggled as she began mimicking Tai's movements.

"And they say we Japanese have no rhythm!" Matt laughed out as he passed the couple.

"There's an exception to every rule, Matt!" Izzy said, as he dipped Mimi. "Hang on, sweetness!"

"Just watch my hair!" Mimi cried as Izzy pulled her back up. "I spent three hours and seventy dollars trying to get it straight!"

_We've got love (Love) power (Power)_

_It's the greatest power of them all_

_Oh, we've got love (Love) power (Power)_

_And together we can't fall, and all the good_

_(We've got love) Ooh, we've got love (Power), yes, we do_

_(It's the greatest power of them all)_

_(We've got love) Love-love-love (Power)_

_(And together we can't fall) We'll never fall if we've got_

Tai and Sora laughed and drew closer together again. "Not a bad way to start our lives together, huh?" Sora said, looking into her new husband's dark eyes.

"And it's only going to get better…" Tai said, drawing her closer into a kiss.

_We can't fall (Love) when there's a love power (Power)_

_'Cause it's the greatest power of them all.._

(D/C – This is the first time I've actually used a song in my stories! I always wanted to use a song in my stories, but I never found the place for it. It took me a good twenty to thirty minutes to find the right songs to put in the story. I finally settled on "Love Power" and "Here and Now" because I felt they relate both to the scene, and to the whole story.)

* * *

(D/C – I love the way this scene ended…I intentionally wrote it this way to kinda snap the reader back into reality. Admit it, you almost forgot that this was just a flashback!)

"…we danced all that night until late in the morning, remember Sora? We slept in all that day because we were both so tired from dancing and partying all that night."

Sora laid still. Her face unresponsive.

"We were so happy then. Every day was like a new adventure for us, bigger than anything the digital world threw at us."

Tai looked at the bulge under Sora's blanket. He gingerly put his hand on the top. "Well, almost bigger than anything…"

(D/C – In the original, I had two flashback scenes in the story. I had the right idea, and I saw where I had the potential for some good ideas. But, as I have mentioned time and time again, I was in school, I didn't have a home computer, and I didn't have all the time in the world to type up stories and still work on my schoolwork! So, for this new version, you actually see Tai's full reaction, and how it relates to the scene above.)

* * *

"You're what!" 

(D/C – Original line from story.)

Tai sat straight up on the couch, his auburn eyes wide. "Are you sure!'

"Oh yeah, very sure. Quite sure." Sora said, nodding nervously. "Went to the doctor, and I took the urine test."

"Could it be a mistake? I mean, you did eat all that spicy food last night, maybe that threw off the test or something?" Tai sputtered, quickly standing up, now pacing up and down the small living room.

"No, no. No mistake. They also did an ultrasound. I'm two months along." Sora said, pulling out a small black and white photograph and handing it to Tai. "See, there it is."

"Maybe they ultra-thingied the wrong thing and this is just a shot of breakfast this morning in your stomach." Tai said, a hand shooting up to his forehead. "You did eat a big breakfast."

"I doubt my egg omelet developed a heartbeat. Heh, heh." Sora giggled nervously. "It's the real deal, all right."

Y-y-you mean…" Tai stammered, gently cupping his wife's cheeks in his hands. "You…a-and me…did that…and now…y-you got this…" Tai held up the ultrasound photo. "In there?" he said, pointing at her stomach.

"Mm-hmm…" Sora mumbled, her eyes shiny with tears.

"You mean…you…and me…are…"

"Hello, daddy." Sora said, grinning.

Tai let these words sink in his heart and program into his mind. And his mouth cracked into a big grin as well.

"Hi…m-m-mommy." Tai stammered, his smile growing from ear to ear. "We're going to be parents!" He said, pulling Sora into a hug. "We're going to be parents!"

"Oh, Tai, I am so happy right now. I love you so much!" Sora gushed, tears now flowing down her chin, causing dark blue splotches on Tai's shirt. "I just can't wait!"

After about a minute, Tai broke away. He then set a hand on Sora's flat abdomen. "Hello in there little baby! I'm your daddy! I think I felt something"

(D/C – The above line was just a reorganized version from the original story! I liked that line, it just needed cleaning up! The rest of this section is all new.)

Sora giggled and set her hand on top of Tai's. "Now, THAT'S this morning's omelet." She said, sitting down on the couch. "I'm only two months along. Much too early to feel anything."

Tai sat down next to her and they both curled up together on the small love seat.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Tai?"

"What kind of parents do you think we're going to be?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." Sora sighed, setting her head on Tai's shoulder.

"Hey Tai?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Are you scared of being a father?"

"Petrified. Absolutely petrified." Tai sighed, trembling slightly. "But, it's a good petrified."

"Anticipation, you mean."

"Yeah. That's the word I'm looking for." Tai exclaimed, kissing the top of Sora's forehead. "Anticipation. Though, not as much as you, I'll bet. You getting ready to being a mom?"

"I have seven months to get ready. Right now, I'm still in shock."

"Same here. We'll be all right, though. We'll get through this, together."

* * *

(D/C – This scene is a complete remix of the second flashback scene when the baby kicks for the first time. I just wanted to find an excuse to incorporate another song in here!)

"_Hello, this is Tai."_

"Tai, come quick! The baby's kicking"

_"Oh my God! For real this time? Remember last time..."_

(D/C – Two lines that I just couldn't bring myself to delete from the original story!)

"Yes! Now bring your butt home now!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm on my way now! Hey! YOU cut ME off—" 

Sora returned the phone to the cradle. She then wondered over to the CD player and thumbed through the massive collection.

_Never could put anything back in the right case, could you? _Sora thought as she sorted through the collection of CD's.

(D/C – A bit of an homage to my favorite J-Rock groups. Couldn't help but pop that in there.)

_V6, Coming Century, The Teenage Wolves, Arimachi Masahiko…these are Tai's, all right. Ah. Here we go. _

Sora popped a CD out the case and shuffled over to the CD player. She flipped the lid open, and gave a small smile as she picked up the CD.

_Get Your Freak On. Tai's been practicing his hip-hop dance moves again. Your daddy is going to break his neck or someone else's. _

She set her CD in the drive and clicked the lid shut. She tapped play and the smooth sounds of "Take Five" filled the small living room.

(D/C – Another nod towards my all time favorite jazz song.

She then picked up the remote and walked back over to the task she was working on: trying to find Tai's old baby clothes and figuring out which would make good hand-me-downs.

She sat back down on the couch and pulled the large box closer to her.

She began sorting through the clothes, every once in a while grinning as she picked up a small article of clothing that once was worn by her husband.

_Wonder if Tai would mind if I showed these pajamas with the buttons on the bottom to Matt…_ Sora thought, an evil grin emerging on her face.

She winced and giggled as she felt a sharp kick in her stomach.

_You must be a boy. Already standing up for daddy._

She continued digging through the large box of clothes, the sizes growing as she went deeper in the box.

_Oh, my…_

There, lying neatly folded in the box replete with rips, tears, dust, dirt and holes, was a blue and yellow shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

Sora slowly picked up the articles of clothing. As she did, she felt another kick in her stomach, this one towards the front instead of on the sides like last time.

_Hmmm…I wonder… _

She unfolded the khaki shorts and began digging through the pockets. Her hand hit something hard and plastic. She took hold of it and pulled it out.

_Tai's old digivice. I thought it was destroyed when…_

She felt another kick in her stomach, this one stronger than the last.

Sora thought for a second, playing with the device in her hand as the baby inside her kicked happily. "You're trying to tell me something, aren't you?" Sora said, rubbing her belly softly.

"…I'm on my way, baby! I'm on my way!"

Sora giggled as she heard the thunderous footsteps outside the door and the sound of keys nervously jingling and scratching outside the lock.

"It's the one with the holes in it, babe." Sora called out, in a fit of giggles as she heard the lock pins tumble in the lock.

"Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner!" Tai blustered as he furiously kicked off his shoes. "I was on the road, and when I got the call, some lady cut me off, and I had to go up three blocks and…"

(D/C – If you ever notice in some of my stories, the elderly are always aggressive drivers. Don't know why…probably because the way my mom drives her SUV is the way some army guys wish they could drive their tanks.)

"Don't worry about it. The good part is you're here! Now get over here and feel!"

Tai quickly slipped along the hardwood floor towards Sora. He plopped down next to her and gingerly stuck out his hand.

"Good grief, Tai, it's not going to bite." Sora laughed, as she reached out, grabbed his wrist, and set his hand on her stomach.

After a few seconds, Tai's eyes went wide and he quickly jerked his hand back. "Yah! What was that?" he exclaimed, shaking his hand repeatedly.

Sora laughed hysterically at Tai's reaction. "The original leader of the Digi-destined. A guy who has seen no less than one hundred battles against the worst enemies ever seen by the real world or the digital world is freaked out by a baby kicking!"

"You mean, that's what it was?" Tai asked, nervously, looking at her stomach. "That was the baby? It wasn't an alien or something?"

Another round of laughs screamed from Sora. "No more sci-fi movies for you until after the baby is born." She laughed, taking his hand again. "No, it's not an alien, and no it doesn't hurt. Now, lets try this again."

Once again, she sat Tai's hand on her stomach where the baby was kicking. Tai shuddered slightly when he felt the lump heave up against his palm again, but this time, he gave a wide grin.

"That's him?" He stammered, now in awe.

"Or her." Sora said, giggling. "Him can always turn into 'her'"

(D/C – Happened to my nephew. We went nine whole months thinking it was a girl…the doctor saying it was a girl…low and behold…it's a boy.)

"Oh wow! That's a little soccer player right there" Tai gushed, now setting his other hand on Sora's belly.

(D/C – While that was an original line…)

"And possible future leader of the Digi-destined." Sora added. "I found your old digivice in your old clothes, and when I pulled it out, the baby started kicking like wildfire."

(D/C – This line was all new. I decided at this point to throw my "All human, no Digi" rule out the window and let the chips fall where they may.)

"It's too good to be true…my son…"

"Ahem…"

"…or daughter…" Tai corrected, grinning sheepishly. "Leader of the Digi-destined."

"Let's just wait until the baby is old enough so she…"

"Ahem…" Tai coughed, arching an eyebrow.

"…or he…" Sora corrected, mimicking Tai's grin. "Can make that decision on their own."

_There's something that I want to say_

_But words sometimes get in the way_

_I just want to show_

_My feelings for you_

"I forgot the CD player was on." Sora said, reaching over to the remote control. "I'll turn it…"

_There's nothing that I'd rather do_

_Than spend every moment with you_

_I guess you should know_

_I love you so_

Tai stopped her. "No. This is my song to you and to our child. I found it on my last trip to the US, and I wanted to save it for a special occasion, and this is as special an occasion as any."

(D/C – Please don't e-mail me as to why Tai took a trip to the states. I don't even know!)

Sora's eyes began welling up with tears. "Oh…" She sighed, as a tear fell down and trickled down her cheek.

_You are my lady_

_You're everything I need and more_

_You are my lady_

_You're all I'm living for_

Tai gently caressed Sora's cheek, wiping the tear away "You have no idea how much I love you and our baby you're carrying."

_There's no way that I can resist_

_Your precious kiss_

_Girl, you've got me_

_So hypnotized_

_Just say that you'll stay with me_

_'Cause our love was meant to be_

_I promise to love you_

_More each day_

"Oh, Tai, the past seven months have been the best time of my life." Sora wept, rubbing her hand along his cheek slowly. "I wish this moment could last forever."

(D/C – Two original lines from the story above and below. It really sets the tone for the whole scene.)

"Me too, Sora, me too..." Tai echoed, setting his head on her stomach. "You hear that little one, you can chill out in there for a while if you want to. I love you."

_You are my lady (my love)_

_You're everything I need and more (oh, oh, oh)_

_You are my lady_

_You're all I'm living for…_

(D/C – I knew I wanted a harsh snap back into the present from the past, and this was the result. I think I did pretty good…)

* * *

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!"

(D/C – Though I know I could have done better than "ALERT! ALERT!")

Tai's eyes flew open, he quickly looked around the trauma room, the red blinking indicator lights flashing on the display monitors.

"Oh, God, Sora!" Tai cried, now panicked. He kicked the metal stool over and nearly stumbled over it when he pounded through the trauma room doors. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He shouted at the top of his voice. "Please somebody, help me!"

(D/C – A remix of an original story line)

Steve, the PA, jogged over to Tai, his eyes filled with concern. "What's the problem here?"

"I don't know. Please come see about my wife!" Tai cried, pulling on his arm. "The alarms started going off all of a sudden!"

"Looks like her blood pressure is rising." Steve muttered to himself as he scanned over the monitor display. "Probably due to the bleeding in the brain. The baby is showing signs of distress."

"What does that mean!" Tai shouted out, his hands balling into a fist. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Steve ran to the phone on the wall and pressed a button without replying. "Dr. McKnight or Dr. Kido please report to Trauma Bay 2. This is an Alpha emergency. Repeat: Dr. McKnight or Dr. Kido please report to Trauma Bay 2. This is an Alpha emergency."

Tai flashed over to the young physician's assistant and grabbed him by his scrub top. "Do something! Save her! I'll kill you if you let her die, I swear to God I will!"

(D/C – As we all know, when the people Tai loves are in danger, he has the habit of taking his anger out on any random nearby person. And what better way to break in a new character than to be almost clobbered by the Digi-destined leader?)

"Mr. Kamaya, let me go! Let me go!" Steve groaned, as Tai tightened his grip. "I can't help her if you don't let me go!"

"I'll KILL you if you just let her die!" Tai roared his eyes red with rage, driving all his stregenth into his grip. "She is my LIFE…I will not stand around and let her die!"

"Mr. Kamaya, let him go right this second!" Dr. McKnight shouted out, quickly pacing over to the two struggling men. "I said, let him go!" He growled, trying to separate Tai from the physician's assistant.

"He isn't doing anything to save my wife and my child! He's just letting them lie there and rot!" Tai cried, his grip slowly releasing on Steve. "If she dies, I want him to die! I want the bastard to die!"

Feeling Tai's release weakening, he quickly broke the two men apart and shoved the blonde out of his reach. "Steve, stat page Dr. Kido here and tell him to get an OR ready." Dr. McKnight ordered.

"NO! NO! That bastard killed my wife! That bastard—"

The young African-American revved back and decked Tai right on his cheek, cutting him off. Tai looked up at the doctor in shock.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Dr. McKnight shouted in his face, grabbing Tai by his shirt collar and leaning his face in close to his. "IF YOU DON'T ALLOW US TO DO OUR JOB, YOUR WIFE WILL DIE AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT GUILT. YOU WILL BE NO BETTER THAN THE BASTARD WHO TOOK THAT DRINK AND RAN YOU OFF THE SIDE OFF THE ROAD!"

(D/C – I don't think I could have asked for a better person or a better way to snap Tai back into reality than a mad black dude!)

Tai stood there, his eyes wide and red from crying. He nodded slowly. "Please save her…Please…" he choked out, hardly above a whisper.

"That's what I intend to do." Dr. McKnight said, letting his collar go, allowing him to sink to the floor. He then turned his attention back to Sora. "We need to deliver this baby now. The fetal heart tones are showing signs of distress. The baby can't take this sustained high blood pressure and neither can your wife."

Just then, Joe pounded through the trauma bay doors in with Steve close behind. "I have OR 3 and NICU on hot standby. They'll be ready and waiting for you."

"Good. We're going up now." Dr. McKnight ordered, pulling up the side rails on the gurney. "Joe, will you please show Mr. Kamaya to surgical waiting—"

"Please…let me stay with her…" Tai pleaded, as Joe helped him to his feet. "If anything…happens…I want to be there with her."

"Very well, but only under two conditions: One: you are only going to stay for the delivery. Once the child is delivered, you're going to go to the NICU with him and wait for word about your wife there. And two: If there is any disruption or if we need to perform emergency surgery, I will order you to leave no questions asked. Understood?"

"I-I understand." Tai whispered, nodding slowly, head hung low. "I understand."

"Good. Dr. Kido, please show Mr. Kamaya into the surgical preparation area. Steve, lets get her upstairs and prepped."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

(D/C – Star Trek influence surfaces again. The captain giving orders to the crew to fight a battle.)

* * *

(D/C – Once again I wanted to bring the whole digi-crew in a scene again, just to help readers figure out exactly what all that mumbo-jumbo Dr. McKnight was talking about earlier.)

"Sora's going in to have her c-section to remove the baby." Joe announced to the group. "Her blood pressure shot up and it posed a threat to the baby, so the senior attending decided to go ahead with the surgery."

"Oh, my…" Mimi gasped, holding a sleeping Koumiko closer to her.

"Is the baby all right? What's going to happen to it?" Kari asked, clearly trembling. TK scooted closer to her on the couch and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"We still don't know if the high blood pressure effected it, and that's why the baby is going to stay in the NICU for longer than originally expected."

"What about Sora"

Joe swallowed hard. "It all depends on what happens after the delivery. There is still a probability that after the delivery, she may come around, just as though she were under standard anesthesia, but I can't make any promises. It's still touch and go."

(D/C – This is originally Dr. McKnight's line when Tai visits Sora for the first time in the ER.)

The room was silent.

"Where's Tai?" Matt asked, breaking the silence.

"He's going to be with her through the delivery, and he'll stay with the baby afterwards."

"Are you going to be in there?" Izzy asked, reaching in his pocket. "The whole time, I mean?"

"Yes. I'll be assisting Dr. McKnight in surgery. In fact, I need to get ready myself—" Joe began, backing away towards the door.

"Wait." Izzy interrupted, pulling a small pendent from his pocket. "Here. Take this."

Joe looked at it curiously. "Your tag and crest?"

"For luck." Izzy replied, putting the tag around Joe's neck.

"For luck." Matt echoed, putting the crest on Joe's neck.

Each member of the group repeated the action until there were five tags hanging around Joe's neck.

"Thanks guys. I won't let you down."

"We know you won't" Matt said, patting Joe on the shoulder. "You never did."

"Dr. Kido, please report to OR 3. Dr. Kido, please report to OR 3." 

(D/C – I was playing around with the idea of the whole group standing out in the hallway shouting out "Banzai, Kido-san! Banzai!", but I decided that the last line was enough here.)

* * *

"…Amen." Dr. McKnight sighed, standing from his kneeling position in front of the scrub sink.

"_Dr. McKnight, we're ready to begin."_ A nurse called in from an intercom.

He turned around to face the big glass window behind the sink to face a short nurse on the other side, her eyes a cool blue.

"Good. And thanks for giving me my privacy while I was meditating. I really appreciate it." Dr. McKnight said, smiling slightly.

(D/C – I really wanted to add this scene in here to show a side to Dr. McKnight that I don't think I really brought out enough in the story. I wanted to show that he was a Christian man and knew who really was in charge.)

" _I understand. That's no problem at all. Are you ready for Mr. Kamaya to come in?"_

"Yes. You can bring him in. Did you page Joe ag?"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Dr. McKnight." Joe said, bumping through the door. "I had to brief the family on the situation."

"That's quite all right. Just hurry and scrub. We're about to start. I'll see you out on the playing field." Dr. McKnight said, holding up his wet hands as he backed in through the operating room door.

Joe ripped open a scrub brush and soap packet and began scrubbing his hands, forearms and hands.

_Don't worry Sora. I'm on the job now. I'm here and I don't plan on quitting until I see the both of you walk out of here. The word failure does not exist from this point on. Gambate, Jyou-san. Gambate._

(D/C – The same applied here. I think that Gambate is the first Japanese term ever used in any of my stories! A milestone!)

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Dr. Kido." Dr. McKnight said, as Joe backed into the operating room. "I thought this was going to be a solo performance."

"Not likely, Dr. McKnight." Joe said, as the nurse tied on his surgical mask. "I made a promise to a group of people, and I don't break my promises." He looked over at Tai and nodded resolutely.

"Neonatal teams, you're on hot standby. I'm going from skin to baby in forty-five seconds, and I don't want any delays."

(D/C – Now, I got a review about this, and just to confirm, Yes, it is possible in emergency situations for a physician to do an emergency C-section in forty-five seconds or less in some really emergent cases)

"We're ready and waiting, sir."

"We're about to start, Mr. Kamaya." Dr. McKnight said, looking at him from over the top of the surgical drape. "You are to stay on that side of the drape. We have a sterile field that we need to keep sterile."

Tai just nodded from his position at the head of the operation table, deep in his own thoughts.

"Okay. We're all ready. Scalpel, please?" Dr. McKnight asked, holding out his hand. "Forty-five seconds from skin to baby…starting now."

Tai edged a finger towards Sora's cheek and brushed it slightly, feeling the warmth slowly return to her face. "Oh, Sora…"

* * *

"Sora! Will you come on! We have reservations at the restaurant for 8:00!" Tai warned, impatiently, looking at his watch for the thirteenth time that night. "We got to hurry, or else they'll give up our table!"

(D/C This was the original beginning of the original story, cleaned up and remixed! I decided to push it back down to here to kinda follow along with the flow of flashbacks Tai has been having. From finding out, to first kicks, to delivery.)

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on! I'm ready." Sora said, stepping out the bathroom. "I had to make sure we looked nice for you!"

Tai allowed his eyes to roam up and down his wife's extremely curved figure, complimented by her blue silk dress. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Tai gasped.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find something that could fit over me and our little girl here." Sora said, rubbing a hand over her stomach. "Took a day of searching and a lot of money!"

"A lot of what!"

"I said, I want some honey!" Sora quickly corrected, as she grabbed her purse. "When we get to the restaurant, that's what I want on my rolls. I love that honey butter!"

(D/C – A nod to my favorite buffet place, Ryans! I love that butter too!)

"Okay, "honey butter"." Tai said, helping Sora on with her coat. "Would I have to sell the car to pay for the honey butter?"

"Nope! I promise. Scouts honor." Sora said, crossing her heart. "Now can we please get out of here? I'm starving!"

Tai opened the front door and hit the light switch. "After you madam!" he said, bowing deeply.

"Why, thank you, Taichi." Sora said, stuffily, inclining her head slightly.

(D/C – This scene is all new. I didn't want to loose the roots of the original version, so I wrote in two all audio scenes. And I also wanted to bring light to what happened with the drunk driver that kind of overshadows the whole story. Because of this one senseless act, he set this whole thing into motion. His name many Takari fans will recognize.)

* * *

"_Yo, Mykan-san. You think you're all right to drive? I mean, come on, you had thirteen—"_

"_I'm perfectly…fine…I can drive. Just leave me alone…"_

"_Man, you are wasted, give me the keys and—"_

"_I said, back up off me, man! Back off! Get your hands off me!" _

"_Hey, put that gun away, man. I'm just tryin' to help you out."_

"_Man, ya'll a bunch of punks. Back up off me. I'm goin' home…"

* * *

_

"Someone's very excited tonight" Sora said, holding her stomach as Tai took a left turn around a blind corner.

"I know" Tai said eagerly "But this is a nice restaurant, and I..." He paused and looked at Sora. "I guess you weren't talking about me, were yo—"

"TAI, LOOK OUT!"

(D/C – These are lines straight from the original story.)

* * *

"Her blood pressure is crashing!"

"Don't worry, it's because we finally relieved the pressure. Give me 5 units of A-Positive blood on the rapid infuser! Joe, give me some more suction here. I can't see."

"Yes sir."

"I need some retraction here. Give me some room."

"Fetal heart tones are drifting down into the mid 80's!"

"Response from the sudden drop in blood pressure. I'm cutting into the uterus now." Dr. McKnight explained. "Neonatal get ready!"

"We're ready and waiting."

"Here we go. Uterine incision complete. Amniotic fluid clear, no blood, thank God. Dr. Kido, grab each side of the uterus and pull. But don't pull too hard, or you may tear that muscle."

Joe set the suction nozzle aside and stuck both hands into the incision and gently pulled each side of the incision.

"Here we go." Dr. McKnight sighed, setting down his scalpel and dipping his hands into the uterus. "Oh my! We got a big one here!" He cried out as he started pulling the child out the womb.

"Tai, here comes your new baby." Joe said to Tai over the blue curtain.

"And…BINGO!" Dr. McKnight exclaimed as he pulled the rest of the child out the uterus. "It's a boy, Mr. Kamaya." He said, quickly holding the child up over the blue curtain.

Tai looked up at his new son. His face was scrunched up, his body covered in blood, and his face was a dark blue. His body went numb and cold.

"W-w-what's wrong? Why isn't he crying?"

(D/C – If I was really cruel, in the chapter version of this story, I would have left this as a cliffhanger and went on a break…but I'm not that cruel!)

"Just needs to have his airway cleared out, Tai. Premature babies sometime need some stimulation to get started breathing." Joe explained as Dr. McKnight passed the child over to the group of Neonatologists.

"Come on, little guy, breathe." The doctor said, suctioning out the baby's mouth and nose. Lets keep the oxygen flowing."

Thirty seconds later, an ear splitting, shrill cry filled the small surgical room.

"Now that's the sound I want to hear!" Dr. McKnight said as he continued the surgery. "Squeeze in one more liter of blood, please. Dr. Kido, lets deliver the placenta, and close up."

"Yes sir. Tai, you can go see him now." Joe said, nodding.

Tai got up from his place at the head of the table, and walked towards the infant incubator, where a group of doctors and nurses were huddled around the newborn. "Can I hold him"

"Only for a minute, we have to have him checked out." The pediatrician said, carefully wrapping the child up in a blanket. "He's an excellent size for a preemie. His lungs are in excellent condition."

Tai took his son in his arms, marveling at the new life he held in his hands. "Hello, there…Hello there…I'm your daddy." he whispered to the newborn. "Me and your mommy have been waiting on you for so "

"Ah, damn it! Joe, suction now!"

(D/C – This is the first time Dr. McKnight swears in real life in the story! He did it once in June's dream in "Yamato" during the disastrous birth. Just for your records, I do NOT curse in real life!)

Alarms started blaring as a stream of blood shot from the operating table and up on his surgical gown. "She's bleeding out. We got to find the source of the bleeding. Mr. Kamaya, you need to get out of here, now." he said, his dark eyes meeting Tai's. "Whatever happens, it's going to happen now."

"You can follow us to the NICU, Mr. Kamaya." the pediatrician said, walking towards him to take the newborn. "We have to get this little once checked in and—"

"No! Wait!" Tai cried, slowly walking back over to where he sat at the operating table. "Sora, you had a boy, babe. You had a boy." He said, tears pumping from his eyes as he held the newborn close to Sora's face.

"Please wake up, Sora." Tai sobbed, as the life support monitors beeped faster and faster. "I need you, your son needs you. Please come back! I love you! I need you"

"We'll do everything we can, Mr. Kamaya. Now, please go with the pediatricians. We'll come talk to you when we're done."

Tai slowly gave his new son back to the pediatrician next to him and slowly walked out the room, taking one last glance back at his wife lying on the table, her blood staining the blue sheets and the black and white tiled floor.

As the door shut behind him, the life support monitors started beeping slower and more in sync. The steady flow of blood that was flowing from the incision point now started to slow down to a small trickle then to small ooze.

"Life signs are stabilizing. BP is coming back to normal. EKG shows normal brain activity." Joe announced, sounding as relieved as Dr. McKnight's felt.

"It looks like she heard him." Dr. McKnight sighed, as he started looking for more oozing around the incision site. "She's coming back. That's a girl, just come on back…"

"So she'll be okay? Joe said, looking up at the elder doctor. "She's going to be all right?"

"Well, she won't be if you don't keep up with the suction, Dr. Kido." Dr. McKnight snapped, "Keep focused on the patient. Besides, you should already know the answer to that question."

"Yes sir." Joe said, as he sucked up the last little puddle of blood in the body. "We won't know anything until we get her off the table and the anesthesia wears off."

"Precisely." Dr. McKnight said, continuing his work. "Can I get some 3-0 nylon, on a needle, please?" He asked the nurse next to him. "We need to get Ms. Kamaya sewed back up and into the recovery room. Oh, and Joe?"

Joe looked up in the elder doctor's eyes, which were full of respect. "Three words for you man: damn good job."

* * *

(D/C – This next section is, admittedly, a little self indulgent. Read and you'll find out.)

OBGYN LOG ENTRY: SEPTEMBER 13

_Patient Sora Kamaya delivered a baby boy at 0232 hours by way of c-section. Baby's apgar scores were extremely high for a baby that early in term. Baby Kamaya was transferred to the NICU ward for observation at 0235 and then transferred to the well-baby ward at 0250. After delivery, mom's condition crashed abruptly, yet, after five minutes, her condition started to improve greatly. Anticipate full recovery and release sometime this week after extensive tests are done. Recommend highest commendation to second year resident Dr. Joe Kido for his professionalism in this case, despite personal feelings towards Ms. Kamaya. _

_**SAVE FILE AS: LOGENTRYSEPTEMBER13>**_

_**OPEN PERSONAL JOURNAL ENTRY FILE>**_

(D/C – This may have confused a couple of people, but just for the record, all the text in bold italics is computer text on screen. Another first to the story!)  
JOURNAL LOG ENTRY: SEPTEMBER 13 

_You know, no matter how many c-sections I do in a lifetime, it still sends shivers up my spine. I mean, I'm in control this time. I can't encourage the mother to push, I can't ask her to change her position to make delivery easier. This was all on me. And that's what scares me sometimes. Especially when you have someone that high a risk. But, we managed to pull through and we—_

_**AUTOSAVING PERSONAL JOURNAL ENTRY FILE>**_

_**SHUTTING DOWN MEDICAL LOG PROGRAM >**_

_**DOWNLOADING NEW DIGITAL INFORMATION>**_

_**DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. COMPLETING FINAL INITILIZATION OF DIGITAL TRANSPORT>**_

_**ACTIVATING DIGITAL PORTAL. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" >**_

_**DIGITAL THUMBPRINT IDENTIFICATION: NOW TRANSPORTING "GENNAI">**_

"Oh, I have got to find a better way to get around."

Oooooook…something told me I should have upgraded to service pack 5… 

"Um, this may be a stupid question," Dr. McKnight said, regarding the gentlemen that now stood behind his desk. "But who are you, and why did you come out of my computer?"

"My name is Gennai." The man said, crossing in front of the desk, his old eyes regarding the doctor. "You could call me a guardian for the digital world."

"Digital world? What's the digital world?" Dr. McKnight asked, now perplexed. "And again I ask; why did you come out of my computer?"

(D/C – Now, I had to work from memory to write Gennai correctly. I knew that I couldn't do the younger Gennai as featured in Season Two, so I went for the reverse standard older Gennai.)

"The digital world is…well, I'll get to that later. As for why I came out of your computer, I came to say thank you."

"Thank me? What did I do?"

"You fulfilled the prophecy of the Digital world."

"Prophecy of the digital world?"

"Yes. The prophecy states that a man of dark will deliver the saviors of the digital world." Gennai replied, sitting on the edge of the doctor's desk. "Look on the computer, any of those faces look familiar?"

(D/C – I'm still skeptical about the "man of dark" bit in the prophecy. There had to have been a better way of saying a black man would deliver the digi-kids!)

Dr. McKnight stared at his monitor in complete disbelief. "I remember these people! They're Joe's friends! These two had twins," he replied, pointing to the plasma screen. "And these two had a child in our new birthing suite almost three years ago!"

(D/C – Now, if you do your math, and if you have a good memory, you'll know that Izzy and Mimi used the birthing suite, thereby giving Koumiko an official age, something she was missing in the original series; Koumiko is three years old!)

"Yes. Those kids are the Digi-destined. Years and years ago, this group, along with their digital monsters, or Digimon for short, saved the digital world from certain destruction bringing peace and harmony to our world. However, recently, there was a threat of impending doom for both our worlds."

"Impending doom? What from?"

"Don't know." Gennai said, scratching his head. "Whatever it was, it would threaten to destroy both our worlds. While I was going through some old data trying to find a solution, I came across this prophecy that stated that a man of dark would deliver the saviors of the digital world and purify the world of evil forever."

(D/C – Gennai wasn't the only one who didn't know what the impending doom was…I didn't have a clue either. Does it show?)

"So…" Dr. McKnight said, looking at his hands. "I'm the man of dark, and these guys kids are the saviors of the digital world?"

"Yes! Yes!" Gennai cheered, grinning. "With the birth of children and their delivery by you, that fulfilled the prophecy and the evil aura that threatened to destroy us all was neutralized."

"Cool. What an entry to add to my journal: Dear journal: Per a prophecy, I delivered the saviors of the digital world thereby saving the world."

Gennai laughed heartily, "Yes, it is quite the adventure story. Yet, the prophecy is still not complete." He then dug in his pocket and pulled out a floppy disk. "Stick this in your drive."

"All right." Dr. McKnight sighed, taking the disk and sticking it in his drive. Before he reached for the mouse, the drive activated.

**_CONNECTING TO DIGITAL DATABASE: V.3.5>_**

_**CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. DOWNLOADING PROPHECY INFORMATION>**_

_**DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. ACCESSING PROPHECY>**_

"Now…" Gennai began, turning the monitor slightly where he could see it from where he sat. "These symbols are the signs for…"

"Knowledge, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Kindness, Courage, Friendship, Reliability—" Dr. McKnight's eyes went wide. "How did I know that?" he gasped, jaw dropped.

"I'll explain that later. Now, this is the sign for you." He continued, pointing to the screen.

"The purple one that looks like an hourglass?" Dr. McKnight said, studying the screen.

"Yes. That's the crest of Memories. Now, as you can see, the first two lines explain that you delivered the saviors of the digital world, as I mentioned before. But…if you scroll down a little more…you'll see there is more."

The doctor pulled down on the mouse scroll wheel, scrolling down to reveal more symbols. "More symbols."

"Yes. But look. It's only the crests of Knowledge, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Reliability and Memories." Gennai said slowly grinning. "And from what I translated, it seems as though you're not through with these guys yet."

"Oh, so there are gonna be more saviors of the digital world?" Dr. McKnight said, nodding. "And the people who have these crests are going to be involved?"

"Yep. That's right." Gennai said, nodding. "And that's not all. Remember when you asked me how you knew about the crests?"

"Yeah…" Dr. McKnight said, nervously.

"That's because according to the prophecy, the man of darkness will become Digi-destined." Gennai said, hands shoved in pockets. "Congratulations."

"Wait a minute…I'm what!"

"Digi-destined. This means that…well…I'll explain it all in greater detail to you later. In the meantime, there is a file on your computer that will explain everything the basics to you from the past to the present. Oh, and here."

He then pulled out three things from his pocket: A palm-pilot sized device, with black grips and a purple cover, a silver rectangle with a "D" emblazoned on the top, and a pendant with the hourglass shape etched into it on a purple jewel-like background encased in a platinum, square holder.

(D/C – It was at this point, when I posted this chapter, when I was REALLY nervous! I mean, what would the readers think! Making MYSELF a Digi-destined! They're going to hate it! As it turns out, it was accepted with open arms! I had to create a crest for this new Digi-destined, so I figured since the majority of the story was recalling events from memory, the crest of memories would be a perfect choice!)

"You're going to need these." Gennai said, walking behind his desk. They will serve you well, and help you get to the digital world. I got to go. It's my lunchtime."

"Wait a minute! What do you mean I'm Digi-destined?"

"You'll find out in time." Gennai said, his voice now starting to distort as he slowly faded into a beam of light that was shooting from the computer." "Remember, all the information is saved in the Digimon file on your computer which I updated by the way."

"Updated? How?" Dr. McKnight asked as Gennai continued to fade.

"You'll find out as soon as you use it! Goodbye and I'll see you in the digital world…" Gennai's voice echoed as the last of him faded away and the light faded from his computer.

_**DIGITAL TRANSPORTATION COMPLETED>**_

_**DIGITAL PORTAL CLOSED: NOW ON STANDBY MODE>**_

_**SYSTEM UPDATE COMPLETED: LOGGING IN USER>**_

_**CREST AND D2 DETECTED. RECOGNIZE USER: JOSH MCKNIGHT>**_

_**DIGITAL SYSTEMS READY: WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL EXPERIENCE: VERSION 5.0>**_

Dr. McKnight sat back down at his desk, staring at the three items on his desk.

_Oooook, now either I'm dreaming, or…I'm dreaming. _

The doctor then picked up the pendant, staring at the jewel etched with the Crest of Memories. A small shiver went up his spine as he played with the small pendant.

(D/C – The color of the tag is based off my birthstone in my class ring, which changes colors in the light.)

"Well, if I am dreaming, I may as well know exactly what I'm dreaming about." He sighed to himself as he pulled up to his keyboard and mouse.

_**WELCOME TO DIGI-XP VERSION 5.0. CURRENT DIGI-DESTINED STATUS: ACTIVE>**_

_**QUERY FROM USER: WHAT IS A DIGI-DESTINED>**_

_**ACCESSING NEW USER FILES…COMPLETE>**_

_**SO, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT A DIGI-DESTINED IS, HUH?>

* * *

(D/C – Now this next scene was five years later, but I didn't want to say that until later on in the story. Originally, Joe was going to be promoted here, but since I already did it in "Yamato" I decided that this would be a great opportunity to give my friend Steve one last hurrah in this story!)**_

"Are you sure you can take the added responsibility" Dr. McKnight asked, strumming his fingers on his desk.

"I feel that I'm more than ready to take on the responsibility. I've been working hard, studying, I think that I'm more than ready for it."

"Well then, I think we have no choice, do you agree, Dr. Kido" The African American doctor said, looking up at the blue haired man standing at the side of his desk.

"Heaven knows we need the help." Joe agreed. "Though we'll have to show him how we do things up here in the maternity ward."

"Okey-dokey, then." Dr. McKnight sighed, looking up at the blonde who stood in front of his desk. "Welcome to the maternity ward internship program, Steve. We're glad to have you."

Steve sighed deeply, allowing his shoulders to relax. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it."

Dr. McKnight stood from his desk and shook his hand. "It was a no brainier. Since Joe was promoted to fourth year resident, we could use another set of hands around here."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Oops! That's me!" Joe exclaimed, pulling out his pager. "Looks like Ms. Higurashi is ready to pop. I got to go."

"That half breed couple you were telling me about earlier? The one with the…" he tugged at his ears."

(D/C – Can you tell that the couple above is Kagome and Inuyasha from "Inuyasha"?)

"Oh yeah. This is one for the books. I'll see y'all later!" Joe said, jogging out the room.

"Now, as for your schedule, it looks like you're going to be working the—"

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! 

Dr. McKnight spun around and faced his computer. "Awww, crap." He muttered as he glanced at the screen. "Steve, I just remembered something I had to do. I'll give you your schedule later, okay?"

"Sure thing, Dr. McKnight. Anything wrong?" Steve asked, curiously.

Dr. McKnight glanced at his screen again.

**_ACTIVATING DIGITAL PORTAL. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!">_**

"I hope not." He said with a nervous smile. "I'll catch you later, huh? Just follow Joe around a while and get a feel for the place."

"Sure thing. Thanks again, Doctor." Steve said, as the door closed behind him.

_**DIGITAL THUMBPRINT IDENTIFICATION: NOW TRANSPORTING TAI KAMAYA, SORA KAMAYA, MIMI IZUMI, KOUSHIRO IZUMI, KOUMIKO IZUMI AND TATSUHA KAMAYA>**_

Dr. McKnight quickly turned his monitor out towards the big gap in front of his desk as a bright light beamed from the plasma screen.

"What are you guys doing here!" Dr. McKnight exclaimed, scratching his head as the group materialized. "You're not due to come in until next week!"

(D/C – This was Joe's original line in the all audio dialogue at the end of the original story, but I decided to recycle it and use it here for our perplexed physician.)

"It seems the baby has other plans." Mimi sighed, gesturing to her now wet jeans.

"Mommy's water balloon popped, and now I get to meet my baby brother!" Koumiko laughed. "It's still a baby brother, right daddy?"

"That's up to the baby, Miko." Izzy said, smiling down at his daughter.

"Will someone please fill me in?" Dr. McKnight sighed, helping Mimi to his couch. "Like where you guys have been, why are you here, and why are you leaking amniotic fluid on my new imported leather couch?"

"See what happened was, we were at Tatsuha's birthday party in Primary Village." Tai explained, sighing. "It was a beautiful day out…"

* * *

(D/C – This section didn't need that much modification, though I changed a couple of aspects: Originally they were in Odabia park, but I changed it at the last second to Primary Village in the digital world to, once and for all, destroy my no digital world rule! Second, I changed the original name of Tai and Sora's kid from the way too-American "Luke" to "Tatsuha.")

"Happy birthday dear Tatsuha, happy birthday to you"

Tai looked on in pride as his son blew out all five candles on his cake. He looked up into the camera and grinned goofily.

"How did I do dad" Tatsuha asked, beaming up at his father. "Did you see me! I blew them all out! First try!"

Tai grinned and nodded, setting the camera down. "You sure showed those candles whose boss"

"Hey Tatsuha" Koumiko called out, running towards a giant dinosaur moonwalk. "I'll race ya!"

"Can I dad, can I" Tatsuha begged. "Oh, please can I?" He said, making a sad puppy-dog like face.

"Go on, get out of here" he said playfully pushing him on. "Don't let her beat ya!"

"I won't!" Tatsuha called out behind him, now at a full sprint after the girl. "I'm coming!"

"You know what happened the last time he went on that thing." Sora sighed playfully as she strode over, holding two pieces of birthday cake on a plate.

Tai watched as Tatsuha ran off into the moonwalk, remembering the last time he was in one, he lost his shoes and socks somewhere. "Oh, well. Nothing more to do than buy him some more." he sighed, wrapping an arm around Sora.

Izzy and Mimi strode over to the couple, hand in hand, smiling. "He's a hand full isn't he" Izzy asked them both.

"Yeah, and I love every minute with him." Tai said. "When I think of how close I was to loosing him, it ripped me to pieces. I couldn't think."

"How are you doing, Mimi" Sora asked, quickly changing the subject, knowing how hard it was for Tai to talk about what happened. "You should be almost ready to pop."

"Some days it feels like I already popped." Mimi sighed, rubbing her back. "I don't remember feeling this heavy when I was pregnant with Koumiko."

(D/C – With this sentence, I think I ripped up my old plan on how this story was going to end. I'll explain later. I love how it turned out, though. In the original story, I had Mimi pat her stomach, thereby signifying that she was expecting again. This time, I went a bit more subtle.)

"How are you doing, Sora" Izzy asked.

"I'm doing fine. Everything is starting to fall back into place." she replied, fingering an old bruise on her arm. "I sometimes have nightmares of going through the windshield, but those will go away in time. All I can do is put the whole thing behind me. I'm thankful to be alive and to be here with—"

"Oh, my God, my water just broke"

All heads spun around to face Mimi, who was holding her stomach as a thin stream of water made a dark splotch in the middle of her pants and trickled down her leg.

Upon hearing this, Izzy ran towards their car and popped open the trunk.

"What is he doing?" Sora asked as she watched the red head tunnel through the trunk. "Is he looking for something?"

"Ah ha! I found it!" Izzy exclaimed, holding up an orange and brown colored shoebox and jogging back towards the group and dropped down to the cool grass.

"Uh, Izzy? What are you doing" Tai asked as he furiously ripped off his tennis shoes and pulled on his pair of lucky green socks.

"Ok, we're ready to go now!" Izzy said, grinning. "Koumiko! Time to go!" he called out to the two kids jumping in the moonwalk as he began keying in commands in the yellow laptop that was setting on the table.

(D/C – I kept this in because…well…I wanted to be consistent and use the word "Sock" in every single chapter of the whole series!)

"What's going on, daddy?" Koumiko asked, running over to her parents with Tatsuha right behind. "We were having so much fun!"

"Remember what me and mommy talked about with you earlier? About when me and mommy knew when to go to the hospital to have the baby?"

"Yeah." You said that mommy's tummy was going to hurt really bad." Koumiko replied, looking over at her mom, who was now breathing heavily. "Is your tummy hurting mommy?"

"Oh, yeah. But I'm all right. Let's back to the real world, okay?" Mimi sighed, walking over to the picnic table. "What's the holdup Izzy?"

"I have an idea." The redhead said, eyes riveted on the screen. "Instead of sending us back home, why don't we go straight to the maternity ward?"

"The new guy's computer has a Digi-port?" Tai asked, looking on the screen. "Cool! Save us some cab fare. Do it to it, computer dude!"

* * *

"…so you decided to transport here. In my office." Dr. McKnight sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sounds logical enough."

"Yeah, I thought so." Izzy said, proudly.

"Well, Conan Edogawa, how do you presume to smuggle your birthing wife into a room, and explain to the charge nurse how you got past the registration desk without being checked?"

(D/C – An homage to my favorite anime/magna series "Case Closed". At the time of posting, I just gotten a hold of Vol. 3 for my collection!)

"Uhhhh…"

"Thought so." Dr. McKnight sighed, walking back behind his desk. "Don't worry, I'll handle it. I have just the room. How are you doing Mimi? You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I could do this all day." Mimi said, smiling. "Just a few small contractions…nothing I can't handle."

* * *

"It hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttssssssssssss!"

(D/C – Original line from the original story.)

"Daddy, why is mommy yelling like that?" Koumiko asked, looking up at her father. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, mommy's going to be okay." Izzy sighed, rubbing a hand through his spiked red hair as they walked down the hallway. "We just got to get her to a place where she can relax a bit and wait for the baby."

"Hey mommy?" Tatsuha asked, tugging at Sora's arm. "Where do babies come from?"

(D/C – I really wanted to bring this whole little scene to a grinding, shrieking, almighty stop with the question to end all questions! And I also wanted to set up for what happened at the end.)

Sora froze in her tracks and looked down at her son. "Uh…what was that?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Ummm…well…"

"You big dummy!" Koumiko said, turning around to face the young boy. "You don't know where babies come from?"

(D/C – An homage to Milk from "Super Milk Chan")

"I AM NOT A BIG DUMMY!" Tatsuha said, pouting. "I just don't know where babies come from!"

"My daddy and mommy told me all about where babies come from!" the young girl said, smiling.

Izzy smiled with pride as he dropped back to talk to Tai and Sora. "So, he finally asked, huh?" he said, gesturing to the two talking kids.

"Man, we were not prepared for this." Tai sighed, holding a hand to his cheek. "Not at all. How did you handle it?"

"Simple. We told Koumiko the truth, without being to…ahem…specific." The redhead said, lowering his voice. "We explained the basics, showed her the video's of live births, read the books, showed her pictures, and she's going to be in there for the delivery. She's ready."

(D/C – I've seen documentaries where an expectant couple's kids are always told what's going to happen, and in many cases they participate in the birth. I found that intriguing, so I decided to try that out. And it shows just how bright the first born of the Digi-destined really is. Need I say where she gets it from?)

"But don't you think she's too young for—" Sora interjected

"She's going to learn about it sooner or later, besides we didn't explain HOW the baby got in there. I mean, we didn't out and say "Hey, Koumiko, me and mommy knocked—"

"KOUSHIRO!" Sora said, sounding shocked. "Please tell me you didn't tell her that!"

"Here we are! Birth Suite 3." Dr. McKnight announced, pressing buttons on the keypad. "A lot has changed since the last time you were here."

"Ohhh, I don't care about the changes, just let me get in there and pop this kid out!" Mimi groaned as the door slid open.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Let's see how far along you are." The doctor said as he pushed the wheelchair past the spacious living room into the back bedroom. "Izzy, you and Koumiko wait in the living room for a second. I got to examine Mimi and see if she's ready."

"Sure thing." The redhead sighed as the door was gently closed. "You know, Koumiko, this was the same room you were born in."

"It is?" Koumiko said, looking around the room. "Really?"

"Yep. Right behind that door. I'll show you exactly where when we go in."

"Koumiko, now will you tell me where babies come from?" Tatsuha asked, plopping down on the carpeted floor.

"Oh, all right!" Koumiko sighed, sitting down next to him. "I'll tell you about what my daddy told me about my new brother. I had just come home from school…"

"You think it's all right if we let her tell him?" Sora asked, looking over at the two small figures on the floor. "I mean, he's only five and…"

"Ah, why not? Save us one particularly uncomfortable conversation. And who better to learn from than someone on his own level." Tai sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"…and that's where babies come from."

"Wow…" Tatsuha gasped, staring jaw struck at Koumiko. "That's it? Eew! Gross! Girls are weird!"

"Girls are not weird!" Koumiko said, pushing him over, playfully. "Boys are weird!"

"Then why do you want a baby brother?" Tatsuha said, setting himself back up. "Brothers are boys!"

"I'll teach him not to be weird!" she said, pushing him over once again. "Not like you!"

This time Tatsuha bounced back and shoved Koumiko into the soft carpet. He laughed triumphantly. "Got ya now!"

(D/C – I love how this dialogue turned out! I'm really satisfied with it!)

"Ooooh, you little rat!" Koumiko growled playfully, tackling the stunned boy to the ground. "Ha ha—"

"Koumiko…"

The young girl spun around to the bedroom door where her father stuck his red haired head out. "Mommy's ready."

"Yay! I'm about to meet my new baby brother!" the young girl cheered, running up to the door. "Is it out yet daddy?"

"Not yet." Izzy said, looking down at his daughter. "Mommy almost gotten all of the baby's head out her tummy. Now, remember what me and mommy talked about?"

"Yes, daddy. Mommy may be making some loud yelling noises and there is going to be a lot of blood, but mommy and the baby are fine."

"Good girl. Let's go then."

"Uncle Izzy, can I come in too?"

Immediately, Tai and Sora stood from the couch and padded towards their son. "Oh, no, son. This is just for Koumiko and Uncle Izzy and Aunt Mimi." Sora explained. "Aunt Mimi may be embarrassed to have her baby with you in there."

"But mommy—"

"Now Tatsuha, this is just for their family." Tai said, setting a hand on his son's shoulder. "We're just going to wait out here and wait, okay."

"Okay…" the young boy sighed, sounding dejected as Koumiko tiptoed in the bedroom. "See ya later, Koumiko."

"Bye." She said, as she closed the door behind her.

(D/C – I really wanted to show just how curious a five-year-old could be, and how he'll use any means to satisfy it! I also wanted to show how he's just like his father and mother…explorers in a strange world!)

* * *

Tatsuha sighed and sat next to the door, eyes riveted to the brass doorknob. He peeped over at his parents, who were sitting on the couch watching the small TV.

He pushed on the door slightly with his foot.

_It's open. Koumiko didn't close the door! _Tatsuha realized, as he quickly retracted his foot to prevent the door from opening all the way. _Maybe…_

The young boy placed both of his red socked feet back on the door and slowly started applying gentle pressure as he slowly scooted in.

Every two inches he scooted, he would look back at his parents to see if they were paying attention, until finally, he made himself a sizeable gap in the door.

Tatsuha took one last look back at his parents, who were now asleep on the couch.

_All right, it's now or never! Here we go!

* * *

_

"Ok, Mimi, I can see the head. You're almost there."

(D/C – Original line from the story. From the all audio dialogue.)

Dr. McKnight took in a deep breath and sighed. "Feels like Déjà vu all over again. Mimi you're doing great. On the next contraction, I want you to push down hard."

"You're about to meet your new baby brother, Koumiko." Izzy whispered in his daughter's ear, wiping a tear from his eye as they both sat on the bed by Mimi, who was taking deep breaths.

_I have to find a place to hide. _Tatsuha thought urgently as he quickly scanned around the room that would conceal him. His eyes fell on a big blue armchair setting by the wall.

_A chair! Great! Now, if I can just scoot over there…_

"Okay, Mimi. Feels like you're getting another contraction." Dr. McKnight said, feeling on the top of her belly. "Get ready for a birthday party."

"Oh, we've been ready for a birthday party." Mimi groaned, sitting up on the bed. "Spent nine months getting ready."

"Koumiko, how would you like to get a jump on your duties of being a big sister?"

"Sure!" Koumiko cheered, eyes brightening. "What can I do?"

"Scoot over here by me and when I call for the bulb sucker, hand me that blue thing right there." The doctor instructed, pointing to the bulb syringe. "And when I call for clamps, hand those two yellow things to me, and when I call for the scissors—"

_Oh wow! Koumiko gets to help out! I wish I could. _Tatsuha thought, peeping from behind the chair.

"I hand you these!" Koumiko said, picking up and holding the pair of scissors on the bed.

"Very good! You're a great assistant." Dr. McKnight said, nodding. "And I'm sure Tatsuha would like to help out too," he said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his scrub top. "Wouldn't you, Tatsuha?"

Izzy, Mimi and Koumiko looked at the African-American doctor in confusion. "Wha…"

"I may be farsighted, but I'm not all the way blind." Dr. McKnight said, still not turning around to face the chair. "I noticed that Koumiko didn't close the door all the way. The light from outside was beaming into the room and shining on the wall over there." He continued, pointing to a small slit of light cast on the back wall behind the bed.

(D/C – Another homage to Case Closed. His level of deduction and observance of clues reflects that of Jimmy Kudo, so I used that here!)

"When the light got wider, I knew that someone was slowly opening the door. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a shadow in the light slowly edges in, and then I saw the light on the wall disappear as the door was closed. Since the only place close by the door to hide was the chair, I deduced that would be the easiest place to hide."

"Come on out, Tatsuha. I know it's you because I overheard you and Koumiko talking about where babies come from. I know for a fact that a five year olds curiosity is one of the strongest things in this world or a digital one."

"Oh, It's coming! It's coming!" Mimi cried, holding her stomach. "Can we talk about this another time? I don't give a care that he's in the room! Just get this kid outta me!"

"Well, you may as well come on!" Dr. McKnight said, diverting his attention back to the task. "You wanted to know where babies come from, you're going to get a crash course. Mimi, go ahead and push."

Mimi groaned and strained, as Izzy held her hand, supporting her back as she arched forward. "Come on, mommy. Come on. There you go."

"Wow…" Tatsuha and Koumiko gasped. "Mommy, does that hurt?" Koumiko whispered eyes wide with curiosity.

"MM-HMM!" Mimi growled through clenched teeth, face still squinted in a scowl.

"Okay. The head is almost out, Mimi. We got a forehead…little nose…a mouth…and…. Stop!" Dr. McKnight said, holding up a hand. "That's it! The head is out! There we go!"

"Oh!" Mimi sighed, falling back on the bed, sobbing. "Just get him out! Get him out!"

"We're working on that now. Bulb sucker, Koumiko." Dr. McKnight called, holding out his hand.

"Koumiko, eyes brimming with tears, handed the bulb syringe to the doctor who then began sucking out the baby's nose and mouth.

"Marvelous. Now, just give me some gentle pressure, Mimi. Just like last time. The shoulders are the widest part, but once we get through that, we're in spades."

Mimi grunted as Dr. McKnight gently pulled out the child's shoulders. Tears started streaming down her face as she felt a great release from inside her body.

"And that's how we do it." Dr. McKnight said, as he set the now crying child on Mimi's stomach and covered both of them with a blanket. "We have a boy!"

Koumiko and Tatsuha hugged each other tightly, laughing and crying. "It's a baby! It's a baby!" They cried, tears streaming down their cheeks and their grins growing by the second.

(D/C – Homage to Hamtaro. There was an episode called "The Baby Goat" and when the aforementioned goat was born, Laura and Kana hugged each other and cried. I wanted to really bring that here!)

"I knew you were a boy! I knew you were a boy!" Mimi cried, cuddling her new son in her arms. "Oh, my precious little boy."

"Do you see him, Koumiko?" Izzy whispered, kissing his daughter on her forehead, "It's your new baby brother. He looks just like you."

Koumiko slowly scooted up to the head of the bed with her father, mother and new baby brother. "Awww, he's so cute." She cooed, gently touching his forehead. "Mommy, why is he so slimy?"

"Because he was in mommy's tummy for nine months. It's going to wash off." Mimi sighed, kissing her daughter and her son on the forehead.

Tatsuha stood from behind the chair and walked over to the bed, standing right by Koumiko. "You mean he was living in your tummy for nine months, Aunt Mimi?"

(D/C – The next couple of lines are from the original version, just chopped up a bit.)

"He sure was, Tatsuha."

"Neat! Hey, Aunt Mimi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do that again?"

(D/C – Tatsuha would not be dissapointed…)

* * *

"Okay, now press this button here, and read the number."

"Six pounds and one ounce."

"Very good! Not as big as you were when you were born." Dr. McKnight said, writing some information on a clipboard. "But he'll grow."

"Um, Dr. McKnight," Tatsuha said, tugging at the doctor's scrubs. "You won't tell my parents, will you?"

"Tell your parents what? That you were trying to find the bathroom and accidentally wondered in here right when the baby was born?" Dr. McKnight said, a small grin forming on his lips while he wrapped up the newborn in a blue blanket. "Wouldn't think of it."

"So, this is your job?" Tatsuha asked, as the doctor picked up the bundle from the scale. "Delivering babies?"

"Yep. That's my job. Its messy, but seeing people so happy-."

"OH MY GOD! JOSH! JOSH! COME QUICK!"

Dr. McKnight quickly scooped up the newborn and gently jogged back into the bedroom. "What's happening?"

"I don't know! I was just lying here, my stomach was cramping, and all of a sudden, I feel a lot of pressure and a big gush of water!" Mimi cried out, eyes wide with fear. "What's happening to me!"

"Take your son for me, will you, Izzy?" the doctor urgently said, handing the newborn boy to a shocked father. "Mimi put your legs up for me, please and let me check you out."

Mimi groaned as she propped her legs up. "What's going on? I delivered the placenta ten minutes ago."

"What's happening Dr. McKnight?" Koumiko asked, walking up beside him. ""What's wrong with my—HEY MOMMY! There's another baby down here!"

(D/C – When I posted Chapter nine, the scene in the digital world where Mimi said she didn't feel that heavy when she was pregnant with Koumiko, little did I know that I was leaving a subtle hint that Mimi would probably have twins. Steve-Racer caught this and mentioned it in a review. I was stumped! Originally I just had ONE baby and that was the end…but, I didn't want to disappoint one of my readers, and I would look mighty dumb leaving that small clue and not acting on it! So I decided to go ahead and find a way to shove another kid in Mimi's stomach and hope that it works!)

Dr. McKnight's eyes widened in shock. "Out of the mouth of babes speaks the truth." He muttered, looking at the crowning baby's head. "Mimi, I'll explain later, right now, you need to push."

"I don't believe this!" Mimi growled through clenched teeth as her face squished together in a grimace. "There is no way…NO way…"

"Koumiko, come here. Since you called it first, you get to catch him." Dr. McKnight said, pushing Koumiko in front of him at the foot of the bed. "Now, make your hands cup like this," He ordered, taking her hands and forming them into a cup. "And gently grab a hold of the baby's head like this."

With eyes shut closed, Koumiko felt the doctor take her hands and set them on something hard and squishy. "Whoa!" She cried, feeling the warm feeling in her fingers.

"Good. Now gently guide him…or her…out of your mommy's tummy. Tatsuha, you stand by with the bulb sucker and when she calls for it, hand it over to her." Dr. McKnight ordered, setting the five-year-old right next to Koumiko.

"Y-Yes sir." Tatsuha stuttered.

"Okay, Mimi, you don't have that far to go, so start pushing."

Mimi groaned and strained, panted and screamed, as Koumiko gently guided the baby's head out of her mother. Izzy sat back down on the bed, still holding their oldest son.

"We weren't ready for this…we really weren't ready for this…" he repeated over and over again. "Mimi, we weren't ready for this!"

"You better get ready!" Mimi screamed out, as she felt a small release as the baby's head fully emerged.

(D/C – A little nod towards my favorite song "Bouncin' Back" by Mystikal.)

"Okay…stop! Mimi! Stop!" Dr. McKnight cried out, holding up his hand. "The head is out! Koumiko, what do we do now?"

"Bulb sucker, Tatsuha!" the young girl cried.

Tatsuha wiped the tears from his eyes. "Bulb sucker!" he echoed, handing the suction device to Koumiko.

"I think I'll take this one." Dr. McKnight said, plucking the device from her hands and reaching over to suction out the nose and mouth. "Scoot over a second, Koumiko. It's going to be difficult to get those shoulders out, but you can finish up, okay? Mimi, I need a strong push."

"This…can't…be…happening!" Mimi groaned, as the doctor guided out the baby's shoulders. "There we are. Koumiko, you're up! You're going to gently pull while your mommy pushes, and when the baby is out, put it up on her, now hopefully empty, tummy."

"Okay! Push mommy! Push!" Koumiko cheered, gently guiding out her new sibling.

"All right, sweetheart, this is turning out to be a surprise party!" Mimi said, grinning as she bared down. "Come on!"

"It's out mommy! It's out!" Koumiko cried, tears streaming down her face as she set the new baby on her mommy's stomach.

"What is it, Dr. Izumi? You're the first one who gets to find out!" the doctor said, draping mother and baby in a blanket.

Koumiko looked under the blanket. "It's a girl! I have a sister! I have a sister!" she cried, wiping her eyes. "I got a brother and a sister!"

"One of each, my sweetness." Izzy cooed in Mimi's ear, handing her their older son. "One of each. What a gift."

"Wow, Aunt Mimi! You had two in your tummy, right after I asked you if you could do it again!" Tatsuha said, grinning. "Do you think you could do that—"

"Oh no you don't, you little fertility idol!" Dr. McKnight interjected, quickly covering his mouth and pushing him towards the door. "You go wake up your parents and tell them what happened. The last thing we need is surprise triplets!"

(D/C – The reason why I didn't make it triplets? Missing twins is believable, triplets is impossible!)

* * *

(D/C – I originally had the idea that at this point, Dr. McKnight and Dr. Miles were to be dating, but I decided to just end the story here, and save it for another time!)

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Yes, come in."

"Heard you had your hands full today."

Dr. McKnight looked up from his notes and grinned at the lady who walked in and sat at the edge of his desk.

"Mimi and Izzy Izumi welcomed one baby boy, and then ten minutes later, welcome a baby girl that didn't show up on any ultrasounds." Dr. Miles said, grinning. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Ah, shaddup." Dr. McKnight said, sighing. "The point is mother and baby…err…I mean, babies are doing just fine, and I am off for the night."

"You off tomorrow?"

"I just have one appointment at three tomorrow afternoon." Dr. McKnight replied, looking at his computer. "Quick prenatal exam."

"Who's the couple?"

(D/C – I decided to make this chapter end like it ended in the original version with an all dialogue conversation. After all, this is still a rewrite!)

* * *

_What time was that appointment for the doctor's angel?_

_It's at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Dr. McKn—I mean Josh set us up on his day off. _

_Great. Can you believe that we're doing this again? _

_Almost too good to be true._

_Good night, Mommy! Good night daddy!_

_Good night, Mommy! Good night daddy!_

_Good night Takashi! Good night Kishi!_

_Good night T.K_

_Night Kari.

* * *

_

(D/C – For some people you have to spell things out. I could have just ended the line with TK and Kari just saying their kids' names, thereby giving the reader a clue as to what's going to happen in the next chapter. But, I couldn't assume that people who were reading "Search For…" didn't read "Light of Hope", so I decided to spell it out and use TK and Kari's names at the end.)

_**THE END?**_

_**(A/N – Ladies and gentlemen, I AM DONE! Three months of pondering, writing, posting and reviews have finally come to a most satisfying end! Before I close out there are just a couple of people I would like to thank: **_

(D/C – This is also a leave over from the original version of the story. It's always important to acknowledge the people who help you out with your story, and those who review it. After all, you don't want people to think you're a jerk, right?)

_**First and ALWAYS Foremost I would like to thank God for blessing me with the time and ideas for writing this story, without him, I would be nothing. I also want to thank my sister, who, while not here physically, is still here spiritually. I love you sister.**_

(D/C – Dr. McKnight's car, the Acura Legend, is in fact, a real car that my sister taught me to drive in. When she passed, I started driving it. I even got my driver's license in that very same car. So the Legend was a dedication to her because she was a legend in her own rights.)

_**Second: I would like to thank my VERY BEST FRIEND and Sister in Christ TazMonster for reading and helping me edits this series. If it weren't for her constant positive reinforcement, this story would never see the light of day! **_

_**Last but most certainly not least, I would be honored to thank all the reviewers and the people who stuck with my story all though the writing process. Through the highs and the lows, the writer blocks and the mistakes in chapter and story posting: in particular I would like to give a very heartfelt thanks to: Steve-Racer, Agumon 2005, Paige34, Sorato Fan, The Sailor Moon Freak, Litanya, Arashi099, Pintamino, Lord Pata, Alforce Zero. I know there are more out there, and I am so sorry that I couldn't mention them all, but just know I appreciate every single one of you for your words of encouragement, your corrections, your praise and your critiques! **_

(D/C – If it wasn't for these reviewers, and worlds others who read my stories and review them, I wouldn't be typing here today. While I'm here, I would like to give a very special thank you to Steve-Racer who let me use his character "Steve" in the story! You don't know how much I appreciate it, man! You don't know! God Bless, man. And I would like to give a very special thank you to Paige34. Girl, your writing skills would have J.K Rowling shake in her boots! I really value your kind words and encouragement! When you write the last chapter of your story, I'll write the first of the sequel!)

_**I also want to send a shout out to Mykan and GTA Jake MK-II. Two of the saddest excuses for writers and reviews to ever hit If either of you are reading this, go away. **_

(D/C – Mykan was a terrorist of Takari fanfiction stories, and his writing skills really bite. I gave him an opportunity to shout out his opinions, but he didn't take it, so it looks like I'm going to fight fire not with fire, but with an atomic bomb! Jake, the self proclaimed "cop" of He reminds me of Stewie on "Family Guy"…a whiny, semi-intelligent brat. If he ever flames your stories, just brush your shoulders off; he isn't worth getting angry about.)

_**If you want to find out exactly what was going through my mind when I was writing certain sections, check out the directors edition of this story on "Forever Green Socks of Love: The Director's Edition"! And I HOPE you don't think this is the end of the series…or even the end of this story! You never know! If I get at least 10 reviews requesting a sequel, then I'll commit myself to it! Until then, this is Author KhakiBlueSocks saying good night, God bless, and clean socks!)**_

(D/C – I guess this is the end of the line, no other changes made to the story after this point, unless you count this little piece of commentary. I bid you good evening, happy reading, and keep your socks clean!)


	6. Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie

(D/C – I never thought I would say this again, but…Hello, my name is KhakiBlueSocks, and I'm here to bring you the directors commentary for "Hope Light and Key Lime Pie" the all new chapter of the "Forever Green Socks of Love" story! As you may know already, whenever you see the D/C symbol, that's my commentary about a particular scene! So, lets get this party started again!)

_**Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie: By KhakiBlueSocks**_

(D/C – This story was not part of the original "Forever Green Socks of Love" series. In fact, the original story ended with "Search for the New". But, I was in my writing groove and I really wanted to do a completely sappy, completely happy Takari story. I only had one rule. No drama. There was going to be sap, happiness, comedy…all of the above! A pure Takari story, in other words!)

"Really? You will? Oh, that's great! Uh-huh? Yeah. Okay. Sure thing. I'll give you a call when I find out! Okay, thanks again! Yes, this is really exciting!"

Kari returned the handset back on the base and squealed. "TK! TK! They're going to do it! They're coming to Odabia!"

"Mommy, what's going on? Why are you yelling?"

"Are you and daddy fighting again?"

Kari turned to the two twins sitting at the table, looking up at their mother with wide eyes.

(D/C – For those who don't remember these are TK and Kari's kids from "Light of Hope". They're original names were Takashi and Kishi…but I failed to remember at the time that Takashi was TK's last name and the kid's official name was Takashi Takashi. When I found the error, I quickly changed the names. I'll point out another detail about the names later on.)

"No, we're not fighting. I just very hap—TK! WAKE UP!" Kari yelled sticking her head in the bedroom. "They're coming to Japan! They're going to do it!"

The massive lump that hadn't budged from the bed slowly began to stir, as a wrinkled, messy yellow blond head popped up from under the covers. "Eh, who…"

"They're going to do it!" She shouted. "We're going to be their first international couple!"

"Oh, that's great, angel." TK groaned, giving a weak smile. "Miraculous...wonderful…amaz…" He droned off as he slumped back down under the covers.

_Honestly. He's the human equivalent of a three-toed sloth. _Kari thought, as she walked towards the bed towards her sleeping husband. "Come on, TK, we're supposed to be at the doctors in about an hour. You know Josh hates it when we're late."

(D/C – The three-toed sloth is one of my favorite animals! No worries slow moving, and an adorable face! I just had to include him in here.)

(D/C – This scene was almost straight from "Ride on Shooting Stars" a fiction story I wrote about a year ago. The original song was "Fantasy" by Earth, Wind and Fire", but for some reason, I wanted to put more hip-hop in this story, so I used Mase's "Breathe, Stretch, Shake"!)

_Awake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'_

_Breathe Stretch Shake, Let it Go_

_Breathe Stretch Shake, Let it Go_

_Wake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'_

_(Betha I love this one...endeavor, for real, Bad Boy)_

"Yep, this is Josh's place, all right." the young doctor said, hearing the music flow from the other side of the door.

She reached out and rang the doorbell.

"Come in, Tab!" A voice called out from the inside. "Door's open!"

The young lady reached out her hand and twisted the knob, the loud music nearly pushing her back out in the hallway.

_Some days I make thousands_

_Some days I make millions_

_Spend my day chillin_

_Coupe's with suede ceilings_

_Everybody out there wanna know what Mase got_

_Way hot gray drop Maybach gray yacht (Whoooo)_

_And that's just the way it be_

_Favor, people wanna pay for me_

_When I'm in Mr. Chows, they waive the fee_

_And I don't chase money, man_

_Money chase me_

"Who do you think you are? The missing member of the Bad Boy family or something?" Tab shouted over the music as she pulled off her shoes and stared at her dancing boyfriend.

The young doctor looked up at the lady in the living room and grinned sheepishly as he continued slipping, sliding and dancing on the kitchen's tile floor in his socks, singing and cooking as if there was no tomorrow.

(D/C – As in all my other stories without fail, I use the word sock at least once! It's kind of a good luck charm for me, like the number 47 in Star Trek!)

_Awake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'_

_Breathe Stretch Shake, Let it Go_

_Breathe Stretch Shake, Let it Go_

_Wake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'_

On the stove were three skillets, all occupied; one had 6 fat pan sausages sizzling away, which Josh poked at from time to time in between choruses. Another had four eggs, sunny side up, their yolk's perfectly intact. The last skillet had pancakes, which Josh had just flipped over, judging by the golden brown surface. On the side of the stove was a big platter were a pretty tall stack of already done pancakes, and dark brown pan sausage sat warm and waiting.

(D/C – Just so you know, I can cook just like the good doctor here…perhaps even better if that is at all possible! This is the same dish that I cooked up in my self-inclusion fiction story "Ride on Shooting Stars".)

_Awake these people up and show them they keep dreamin'_

_Breathe Stretch Sha--_

Now snapped out of his groove, the black male looked up in shock. "Hey! What's the deal?" He groaned, nearly forgetting about the eggs he left on the skillet.

Tab sighed, "Honestly, it's a wonder you don't get evicted." she said, setting the stereo remote on the coffee table. "This isn't the states, Josh."

"I know, I know." Josh sighed, moving the two plates full of food over to the small breakfast table. "But I just want to try to infuse some _soul_ into the Japanese culture."

"If you don't watch out, they're going to infuse _you_ with something, and it ain't going to be soul." she said, giving him a kiss. "And when that happens, you're gonna be glad that we get an employee discount at work."

Josh grinned. "Forget breakfast, that was the most important meal of the day." he cooed, pulling out her chair. "Your chair, madam."

(D/C – I always wanted Dr. McKnight to have a love interest in the story! Who says that the Digi destined get to have all the fun? It was implied that the two doctors had a relationship way back in "Light of Hope", and it kinda came to the surface in "Search for the New".)

"Why thank you! This looks great!" Tab replied, sitting down and unfolding her napkin. "When you go all out, you go all out!"

"Figured we could both use the energy. Ever since they replaced those vending machines in the lounge, breakfast isn't worth eating there!" Josh sighed, sitting down on the other end of the table.

"I know. It's terrible. When I finally got a chance in between deliveries to eat, I almost wish I hadn't."

(D/C – This was inspired from the vending machines at my job…most of the food was frozen!)

"Busy last night?" Josh asked, pouring some orange juice.

"Oh yeah. Joe, Steve and me were hustling with deliveries. Never fails on a full moon: everyone wants to make their debut."

"Things calmed down by the time you left?" Josh asked, wiping his mouth.

"Oh yeah, things were really flowing when I finally got out of there. Joe and Steve were running the show."

1"I got seven women down here fully dilated, five of them are starting to crown, and two are threatening to lock the door, squat down and do it themselves! I really need some help!"

"Dr. Kido! Mrs. Higurashi is ready to pop!" Steve shouted, jogging up to the blue haired resident. "She's crowning, and I'm seeing ears down there!"

(D/C – Steve is a carryover character from "Search for the New", based on one of my new best friends Steve-Racer. He was a PA in the ER for that story, but here he's an intern in the Maternity Ward.)

Joe slapped a head to his forehead. "I swear, she's having kids like she's a freaking puppy or something!" He muttered, as he picked up the phone again. "Look, I just need a few nurses down here as soon as you can, okay? Thank you!"

Joe sighed as he slammed the phone receiver down and looked at the young medical student. "Okay, okay. Here's what we're going to do: we have a few nurse midwives on the floor. Get them in with some of the mothers who are about to pop and let them know that they may have to deliver if we're not there."

(D/C – Joe is promoted here to 3rd year resident, and that's why he's running the ward here.)

"Yes sir. I'll get them together now." Steve said, nodding. "But what about Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Get in there and deliver that puppy," Joe said, picking up three metallic charts. "It's just a regular delivery, just a little… furrier. Call if you need help."

(D/C – When I came up with the idea for Inuyasha and Kagome's cameo, I knew I had to use that particular term! It was calling out to me!)

"Sure will." Steve said, pounding through the delivery room door.

Thirty seconds later, he pounded back through the door and walked back up to Joe, his blond hair now bearing a definitely frazzled look. "I need help."

"_Breathe Kagome, breathe!" _

"_Quit yelling at me!" _

"_I'm not yelling! Breathe!" _

"_SIT BOY!" _

_BANG! _

(D/C – I don't know where the idea came from to do an Inuyasha crossover here. It just flowed from my fingers and it stuck! Dr. McKnight and company works in a very odd hospital, no?)

Joe winced as he heard the loud bang from the other side of the delivery room door. "Oy. Let's get with it." He sighed to Steve.

Dr. McKnight propped his head on his hand and stared at the young couple sitting in front of his desk. "You know, I'm still running a study on how digital transportation effects sex drive, because this is starting to get ridiculous."

(D/C – This was actually what I told my friend Lord Patamon when writing this story. I was talking to him about how between him another writer, and me, Kari gave birth to over eight kids with no sign of medication. I remember saying how poor Kari wouldn't be able to sit down for years!)

TK and Kari laughed nervously, holding each other's hand. "Well, um…see what happened was, it was a few months ago…"

"Seven to be exact…" Kari added, helpfully.

"And the kids were staying over at Koumiko's house. It was a rainy day and we didn't have much else to do so we—"

"I get the idea! I get the idea!" the African-American doctor interrupted, holding up a hand. "Man! I've seen rabbits that don't reproduce as much as you two."

The young couple grinned nervously.

(D/C – Koumiko, as you may well know, is Izzy and Mimi's kid from the first chapter of my story "Sincere Knowledge")

"Well, everything looks right on schedule, Kari." Dr. McKnight sighed, setting on the corner of the desk. "We did five passes with the ultrasound, and I can safely say that there is one and one bun in your oven."

"Good." Kari sighed with relief. "I didn't want any surprises this time around. I would have enough to worry about with the cameras in the room, but—"

"Um, hold up, one minute. Cameras? What's this about cameras?" Dr. McKnight asked, slowly sinking back down into his chair, his hand once again supporting his head.

"Well, you know that show that comes on American TV…"A Baby Story?"

"I know it. They sometimes show it on Fiji TV with subtitles." Dr. McKnight replied, now holding his forehead. "They follow around an expectant mother during the last month of pregnancy, then they film the birth in the delivery room. Please don't tell me you…"

"Well, they agreed to it. They said to call them a month in advance so they can arrive in time to catch the delivery." Kari said. "We wanted to talk it out with you first."

Dr. McKnight took off his glasses and reclined back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. "You guys…I don't know. I really don't know."

"Oh, please. This would mean the world to us!" TK pleaded, holding Kari's hand. "We want to share this with everybody. We want everyone to share in our blessing."

"Please let us do this, Josh."

(D/C – This is actually one of the first times I had a digi-destined call the good doctor by his first name. I wanted to show that there was a familiarity between the characters. After all, in "Search for the New" the good doctor was made a digi-destined and was given the crest of memories.)

There was a long silence as the doctor sat up in his chair and put his glasses back on. "Okay. All right. You can do it."

"Oh thank you Jo—"

"Hold your digi-horses!" Dr. McKnight interrupted, holding up a hand. "I'll let you go ahead and do it under one condition. Kari, you are five months along; you know how important it is to get your nutrients and vitamins at this stage. On your next visit in three weeks, I want to see you put on at least five pounds. If you hit that mark, then you can film a movie in there for all I care."

(D/C – "Hold your digi-horses" is a Tai quote from first season!)

"Okay. You got it. I won't let you down." Kari said, patting her bulging stomach. "We'll make it work."

"Five pounds!" Kari exclaimed as they walked into the parking garage. "What does he want me to look like, a cow!"

"Oh, come on angel, it shouldn't be that hard! I mean, you did ten times that when you were carrying the twins."

"I had two 6 pound kids in my stomach, TK," Kari sighed, rolling her eyes. "I couldn't help but pack on pounds!"

"Got a point there."

"But, I really want to do this, TK." Kari said, setting her head on her husband's shoulders. "You just don't know."

"I think I have a good idea." TK cooed in her ear, as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. "I know you can do it. Me, Tamago and Karashi will help you out any way that we can."

"You and the kids?" Kari asked, a slight trace of nervousness in her voice. "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be really, really scary?"

"Relax!" The blonde said, giving her a small squeeze. "We won't go overboard. I promise. Just as long as you don't go overboard with the charge card this afternoon."

"I promise." Kari sighed as they approached their car.

"Good. Because I kinda like this car, and I would rather not have to sell it to pay for a three thousand dollar playpen. I want to have a crib to put the crib in, you get me?"

(D/C – More hip-hop here!)

"I follow, I follow! Don't worry, I won't make a dent in the account!"

TK nervously looked out the window for what had to have been the tenth time in the past thirty minutes. Kari was due back from her little shopping excursion with Mimi and Yolei any minute now and he had to come up with a plan.

"Tamago! Karashi! Can you two come here a minute?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Yeah dad?"

TK spun around to face his two children, and, just as it's always done since the day they were born, his heart gave a small lurch. It was almost like looking in a mirror from the past.

Karashi was almost the spitting image of her mom, with her hazel eyes and brown hair, but, while his wife's hair was cut short, Karashi's was longer, almost down to her shoulders.

Tamago, their little surprise, was almost identical to his father and uncle, especially with those soul-blue eyes, but his hair almost naturally formed it's own spikes and points, unlike Matt who relied on hair gel.

(D/C – This has to be the most in depth I've ever described any of the digi-kids in any story. I really wanted to go all out for this story and do things I never did, being that this is an all-new story! And for all those Matt fans out there, please forgive me…but you KNOW spikes like his weren't natural!)

"Guys, we have to figure out a way to make the baby get fatter so we can be on TV when the it's born."

"I know! We can get mommy to eat a lot more!" Karashi said. "Like sushi and stuff!"

"I heard aunt Mimi say that she gained weight when she ate a key lime pie," Tamago chimed in. "She said that it went right to her hips."

(D/C – A very Mimi quote.)

"She doesn't want it to go to her hips." Karashi said, frowning. "She wants it to go in her tummy for the baby to get fat, dum-dum!"

"I'm not a dum-dum!"

"Okay! Okay!" TK called out, holding up his hand. "Don't call your brother a dum-dum. You both have great ideas! Now to figure out how to get mommy to eat it."

(D/C – This scene got mad reviews! I really wanted to write a nice, stick, sappy family moment, and according to reviewers, I succeeded beyond my wildest dreams.)

"TK!"

_Oh, snap. _

"I…am…going…to…kill…YOU!" Kari bellowed as her footsteps thundered down the hall through the living room.

"I just thought you wanted a little snack before you got out of bed this morning." TK replied innocently as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So you decided to set a key lime pie on my pillow when you know good and well I toss and turn in my sleep!" Kari screamed, now standing face to face with her husband. "I thought you said you weren't going to go overboard!"

Kari's scowling face was covered with a thick mask of meringue, with a slight green hue.

"I look like I've had a run in with a mad clown!" Kari cried!

(D/C – To this day, I still don't know where I decided to use key lime pie, so don't e-mail me!)

"Well, it was the kids idea, actually." TK said, trying hard not to break into fits of convulsive laughter. "They wanted to put the pie somewhere where you would have no trouble finding it."

"So, instead of leaving it on the kitchen table or in the fridge, you three decide to leave it on my pillow!"

"Well, you found it, didn't you?" TK asked, still trying to hold back the fits of giggles that were growing in his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I found it all right, just like I found the sushi rolls around the bathtub, the crab dumplings that were sitting on the computer keyboard, the pot stickers on the car dashboard, and lets not forget the shrimp and vegetable tempura noodle soup in the laundry detergent incident!"

(D/C – At the time this part was written, I had been reading a Japanese cookbook, and I came across these dishes, so I figured it would be funny to mention them here! Not to mention I had a serious case of the munchies!)

"Hey, you didn't get any complaints from me." TK said, straight faced. "The soy broth gave our clothes the kind of softness you just can't get from regular fabric softener."

I know the doctor said I had to put on weight, and I appreciate all what you and the kids are doing, but this is just ridiculous! I mean, there are better ways to put on five pounds."

"Well, we did have a plan that involved a blender, a funnel and a couple of restraints on the bed, but we decided against it." TK said, innocently.

Kari giggled all traces of her anger dissolved. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you three." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Mommy? What's going—tee hee hee!"

Kari turned around to see Tamago and Karashi standing in their bedroom doorway, looking up at their mom. Like their daddy, they tried to hold back their giggle fits, but were unsuccessful, as both kids fell to the floor laughing.

"And what do you think you're laughing at, you little monkeys!" Kari said, growling playfully as she scooped some of the whipped cream off her face and rubbed it all over her kids' faces. "There! How you like that?"

TK started laughing hysterically. "Looks like mommy is on the warpath!" he chuckled, holding his sides.

"Oh, and how can I forget my darling husband?" Kari cooed, drifting over to where TK sat. "My dear sweet husband…."

Karashi giggled. "Kiss him mommy! Kiss him!" the young girl cheered.

"Yeah! Smooch him mommy!" Tamago said, licking the cream off his face.

"You little rats!' TK growled playfully as Kari grabbed both his cheeks, turned his head to face her and planted a very wet, very sweet kiss on the blonde.

(D/C – I really and truly wanted a nice sweet family moment in contrast to the heavy drama that was in "Search for the New"!)

The twins fell to the ground, laughing hysterically as TK started wiping the meringue out of his eyes. "Note to self:" he sighed, tasting the creamy meringue. "Add more limes."

Kari sat down next to TK, laughing. "That's what you get when you don't follow the reci—Ooh!"

"What's going on babe?" TK asked.

"Feels like we woke someone up with our little food fight.' Kari giggled, unbuttoning her pajamas revealing her bare belly. "Wanna feel your new brother or sister?"

"Sure!" the two kids cheered, running towards their mother with meringue covered hands.

"No! Please! Wash your hands first!" she cried, giggling, feeling forty cool, sticky, wiggling fingers on her stomach.

"I feel it mommy! I feel it!" Tamago said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Me too, mommy! Me too!" Karashi cheered, wiping the meringue all over her stomach. "Baby wants some pie too!"

"Well, I guess we're all just one big sticky mess." TK laughed, setting his hand on top of the mass of hands and whipped cream.

"Yeah, but we got to get cleaned up," Kari sighed as she began standing. "We can't leave the house like—Ooh!"

"You felt that mommy?" Tamago asked, showing his wide toothy grin.

"Yeah, well, guess we can stay sticky for a minute longer." Kari sighed, slumping back down in the chair. "Guess the baby likes the attention."

"That, or the pie."

"Oh, TK."

Dr. McKnight looked up at the digital readout above the scale as the numbers started stabilizing. "Hmmm…" he hummed, eyebrows arching.

(D/C – A trait that I borrowed for the good doctor from Spock on Star Trek.)

TK, Kari and the twins waited with baited breath as they watched the doctor compare his chart notes with the numbers on the scale, his dark brown eyes scanning the chart and the display.

"I'm gonna be honest with you." Dr. McKnight began, breaking the silence. "I'm concerned."

Kari sighed, the feeling of rejection washing over her. It has been a long two weeks of eating and lying around the house.

"I'm worried that when you give birth, you won't be able to concentrate with all those cameras in the room." He continued a small grin on his face.

"You mean, she did it?" TK asked, his eyes brightening. "She put on the weight?"

"The goal was for five, she put on seven." Dr. McKnight said, nodding. "Congratulations, you two!"

(D/C – Detective Conan fans, get your thinking caps on! You may have just stepped over a subtle clue to what happens in the story later on!)

"Yes!" Kari cheered, throwing her hands up in triumph as Tamago and Karashi ran up and hugged their mother around her middle. TK wrapped his big arms around all of them in a big hug. "We did it guys! We did it!"

"Ok, ok guys. Lets finish up here, I gotta do an ultrasound, and then we can get some of the details down for the birth." Dr. McKnight said, wheeling over the ultrasound machine.

Kari unbuttoned her blouse and lay down on the table. She gave a shudder as Dr. McKnight applied the cool gel to her bare skin.

"Sorry bout that," Dr. McKnight said, sighing. "I'm working with the lab downstairs to create a solution that warms on contact with skin, like that thermal face cream stuff that's out now."

"I appreciate it." Kari said, as he rubbed the paddle device through the gel. "You would be considered a high priest of obstetrics."

(D/C – Don't be surprised if you don't hear about this special warm ultrasound gel in the next story! Dr. McKnight is pretty smart.)

"I'll settle for a substantial pay raise and vacation time." The doctor said, as he studied the screen. "Whoop! There we go! You see him?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

Kari gushed at the little form on the screen. "Oh…is that him?" Kari sighed happily.

"Yep, you got it. Can you kids see him? Dad, can you see?"

"I can't really see him." Tamago said, squinting at the screen.

"Me neither." Karashi sighed, studying the screen intently. "All I see is a gray blob."

"Well, I'll tell you a little trick that I do." Dr. McKnight said, moving the device to get a better shot of the fetus. "I look for a little fluttering heart, then I just work outwards from there."

"Is that the heart?" Karashi said, pointing to a dark pulsing spot on the screen.

"That's it! That's the heart." Dr. McKnight said, smiling. "If you start from that point and work your way out, you can see the head, arms and legs."

"Ooooh! I see it now!" Tamago said, jumping up and down. "It looks like it's squished in there."

"Well, I have you two to thank for that." Kari said, shaking her head playfully at the three grinning people on the side of the bed.

"Ok, I'm in a good enough position, do we want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" the doctor asked, looking over at the family.

Kari looked up into her husband's azure blue eyes. TK returned the glance, a small grin forming on his face. "No, I think we'll continue the tradition and keep it a secret." Kari replied, sighing contently.

(D/C – The tradition Kari speaks of goes all the way back to "Sincere Knowledge" when Izzy and Mimi didn't want to know what they were having. From then on, the only time anyone knew what they were going to get was during the birth. I don't remember specifically setting it up that way though. I explain in greater detail later.)

"I wanna know! I wanna know!" Tamago cheered. "I wanna know!"

"Me too! Me too! Is it a boy or a girl?" Karashi added.

"Ok, here's what I'm going to do." Dr. McKnight said, moving the paddle on Kari's stomach. "I'll whisper it to both of you, and from here on out, it's going to be a secret."

"Yay! A secret!" Karashi cheered, clapping her hands. "We can keep a secret, can't we Tamago?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Tamago eagerly agreed. "We can keep a secret!"

"Okay, then!" the doctor said finally, oblivious to the panicked looks on TK and Kari's faces. "I am positive that the baby that is swimming around in your mommy's tummy is a…"

He leaned down and whispered into each of the kids' ears.

TK looked down at Kari with a nervous look on his face. "This is going to be…interesting." He muttered, as the kids covered their mouths in a fit of giggles.

"Remember, this is a secret." Dr. McKnight said, resuming his scan. "Mommy and daddy don't want to know."

"Okay!" the two kids said, grinning like a pair of monkeys.

"In the meantime, everything looks all right, the baby looks great and is in a good position for delivery." Dr. McKnight said, tapping a button on the machine twice and handing Kari a towel. "De-goo yourself and let's have a little talk. By the way, what's that white stuff behind your ear TK?"

"Oh! That!' TK said, wiping behind his ear with Kari's towel. "We had some family time with a key lime pie the other day." He said, laughing, his face now turning bright red.

"Key lime pie?" Dr. McKnight asked curiously.

"Yeah. It's kinda a long story--" Kari began.

"Never mind, never mind. Forget I asked…note to self: you guys are nuts." Dr. McKnight said, scribbling notes in the chart. "Well, lets get to my office and get some things sorted out. Oh, and before I forget, I do enjoy key lime pie hint, hint."

(D/C – FYI, Dr. McKnight did NOT write, "You guys are nuts" in the chart!)

"It's hard not knowing, isn't it?" Kari asked, noticing how hard TK was gripping the steering wheel.

"Huh? What were you saying?"

"Having the kids know something we don't." Kari added, motioning to the back seat where Tamago and Karashi sat whispering in each other's ears, erupting into fits of giggles every few seconds.

"We were keeping an even bigger secret from our parents at their age." TK reminded. "I am perfectly happy not knowing. How about you?"

(D/C – New story, new ideas. I wanted to make small references to the show in this fic, without bombarding it with, "HEY! WE'RE FROM DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS!")

"Oh, I'm happy too…" Kari said setting a hand on her stomach. "Boy or girl, it doesn't really matter to me. We have one of each already."

"Same here, as long as he or she is healthy, it really doesn't matter to me."

"Then lets make a promise," Kari said, turning to TK. "No matter what, neither of us is going to find out before the other does. We're both going to wait. Agreed?"

"Agreed, my angel." TK said, as another fit of giggles erupted from the back seat.

(D/C – Originally, I had conceived this scene to be a two part story with Tamago and Kari at home and TK and Karashi in the park. But right when I finished this part, I had another bright idea, and decided to leave this scene as it is!)

"Tamago, can you come here for a minute, please?"

The young boy pressed pause on the keyboard and padded into the living room, where Kari laid on the couch.

"Hi, mommy!" Tamago said, grinning. "You wanted something?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Kari said, slowly pulling herself to a sitting position on the couch. "Come sit next to me, little man." She said, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

Tamago hopped up on the couch. Kari gave him a hug. "How are you mommy?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about the new baby." Kari said, taking his hand and setting it on her round stomach. "Daddy is out with Karashi in the park talking to her, and I thought we could just take the time to talk a little."

"You know, when the baby is born, I'm counting on you and Karashi to help out with things around the house for a while." Kari began. "Things are going to be pretty hectic the first couple of months when the baby's born; me and daddy may have to change some things around, but one thing will never change: we will always love you two."

(D/C – Personally, I really hate the above line…It reminds me of an episode of "Full House", but since TK and Kari are the angels of the digi-group, I decided to keep it and just graze over it from time to time when rereading it.)

"I know, mommy, I know." Tamago said, resting his head on his mommy's shoulder as she pulled him into a hug. "I love you too. Karashi and me are going to help you with the new baby. I promise."

"Oh, my little man." Kari cooed, playing with the strands of hair on his head. "You know, you were a big surprise when you popped out of my tummy." Kari said, smiling. "My favorite little surprise."

"Tell me again about what happened when I came out of your tummy, mommy." Tamago said, his eyes now halfway open.

"I already told you this story." Kari complained, playfully.

"Tell it again, mommy! It's funny!"

"Oh, alright. Well, it happened right after Karashi was born…"

(D/C – This is a flashback from "The Light of Hope" the second chapter of "Forever Green Socks of Love". I wanted to do this in all audio with Kari narrating in the background, telling things from her POV.)

"Congratulations, parents, It's a girl!"

"**Dr. Miles and Dr. McKnight came back into the hospital room just in time to help catch Karashi."**   
"**What happened to them, Mommy? Why weren't they there?"**   
"**I really don't know, Tama: to this day, they still haven't told us what they left for. The good thing is they came back right on time." **

"Oh, hello my sweet darling. Hello. Yes. Welcome to the world, my dear sweet girl!"

"A…a girl? It's a girl?"

"Yep, A baby girl."

"_**Daddy was very happy. Nine months of waiting and waiting, and we finally had our new baby. Everyone was just so happy, especially Uncle Matt and uncle Tai."**_

"Just what you wanted, bro. My little niece."

"Your one and only little niece."

"It was then when Dr. McKnight saw something on his computer. Something very weird was going on. Dr. Miles went over to find out what was going on." 

"Looks like something's bothering you, what's up?"

"Something is very odd with this reading, look at this. Here is the reading before the birth, and here are the readings after the birth."

"Yeah, what's your point? You should know that sometimes you can get an off reading…or reading mom's heartbeat."

"I seriously doubt it."

"You can't be serious, can you? I mean, this is extremely rare! One in a million odds!"

"_**That was you still in there, Tama. You didn't show up on any pictures, and you were so quiet and tucked away in my tummy, we didn't know you were there!" **_

"_**I was playing hide and go seek, mommy?" **_

"_**Yeah, I guess you were, Tama. But we had to get you out of there. You couldn't just stay in there forever!" **_

"Only one way to find out—Kari, are you still feeling contractions?"

"Yeah, but that's normal, right; the extra contractions help expel the birth fluids and evacuate the womb right?"

"Oh, you're doing more than expelling birth fluids. You're HAVING another baby! I don't know why it didn't show up on the ultrasound, but it's not totally uncommon."

"No way! There's no way I'm giving birth again without drugs!"

"Like we've been saying, you can't have drugs. You came in too late! By the time the drugs took effect, you would have delivered by now."

"I don't believe this! I'm having twins with no drugs!"

"_**I was tired when I had to push you out of my tummy! My whole body was hurting, but I had to get you out of there!" **_

"_**So what happened mommy?" **_

"Let me make a believer out of you."

"_**Dr. McKnight pulled a mirror out the closet so I can see what was going on down there. Next thing I knew, there you were your little head coming out. So I knew that this was real, and that I had another surprise package in there."**_

"Your body is doing it for you, Kari. All you have to do is watch."

"So, after a bit of yelling and screaming, you finally came out to say hello. I'll never forget how you looked when the doctor set you on my belly." Kari said, looking down at the young boy in her arms. "That squished little face, all slimy and warm."

"Really? I was slimy when I was born? Cool!" Tamago said, a grin spreading on his face.

(D/C – It seems as though Japanese boys in this story really like slime. If you remember in the last chapter, Tatsuha was mesmerized by slime in "Search for the New". Please don't ask why!)

"Well, I knew then that you were a special gift for your father and me." Kari continued. "We loved one, and we knew that we had enough love for two, and now," Kari said, patting her son's hand on her stomach. "We're gonna have one more to share our love with."

Tamago smiled and yawned, snuggling closer to his mother on the couch, enjoying her warmth. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too, my son." Kari whispered in his ear. "Think you can tell me what's in mommy's tummy?"

"Sure, I can, mommy," Tamago said, looking up at his mom with a grin on his face as he rested his head in his mother's lap.

"What is it, Tamago?"

"There's a baby in there." He said, giggling. "You're silly, mommy! You know there's a baby in your tummy."

Kari, realizing that the jig was up, sighed deeply. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing I have to do…TICKLE IT OUT OF YA!" she cried, wiggling her fingers under his armpit, as she started tickling him.

Tamago screamed hysterically, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I can't! I can't! It's a secret! It's a secret!" he squealed as Kari started tickling him faster and harder.

"Tell me! Tell me!" she said, laughing as she started tickling down his sides. "Come on! Tell me! What's in mommy's tummy?"

"It's a secret! It's a secret!" Tamago cried, pearls of tears building up in his eyes. "There's a baby in your tummy mommy!"

"Ah ha, you little smart alec! I'll get it out of you one way or another!" Kari said as she slowly stopped tickling the young child. "I have to fix dinner. Wanna help?"

"Sure!" The young boy said, hopping up from the couch.

"So, did you get anything from him?"

"No, he's tight lipped, for once. How did it go with Karashi?"

TK flopped down on the bed, shaking his head. "I tried everything, but she's holding firm. The one time when she is encouraged to tell a secret, she won't!"

"I don't know if I can take not knowing much longer." Kari complained, pointing to her belly. "I got to know what is in here! It's like carrying around your Christmas present all year long and being told not to peek at it, but everyone else knows what it is! There's only one thing we can do now." Kari said, an evil grin spreading on her face.

"We wait a month and find out the good old fashioned way?"

"We go to plan B." Kari said, nodding.

"Plan B?" TK asked, curiously. "What, pray tell, is plan b?"

"Think about it, Tee." Kari said, plopping down next to her husband. "When a kid is keeping a secret, who is the first person they tell before their parents?"

TK thought a minute. "Umm…their friends?"

"Exactly! And what is the best way to get friends together to tell those secrets?" Kari continued, rubbing her hands together.

(D/C – Someone had told me once that because I didn't have "TK said" or "Kari said" in this small scene below it was really confusing to follow. But, IMHO, if you use a bit of common sense, it's quite easy! TK and Kari are the only one in the room. Kari just asked a question. Who else is going to answer!)

"Umm…school?"

"Wrong, try again."

"Playground?"

"Wrong, try again."

"Can I use a lifeline?"

"All lifelines are gone, you're going for the million dollar prize."

"Umm…I'm gonna take my money and walk away, Regis."

Kari giggled. "Silly. It's so obvious! We have a…"

"Hi, Aunt Kari! I'm here for the pajama part—wow! You're as big as a house!"

(D/C – What a way to open a scene! I had this idea swimming in my head for the longest time. It was a PRIME opportunity to meet the digi-kids and for TK and Kari to try and get some information!)

Kari stared down at the young boy in the doorway. He was carrying a sleeping bag and a backpack slung over his shoulder. _Yep, You're definitely got that from Tai's gene pool._

She smiled warmly. "Hi Tatsuha." Kari greeted, bending down to hug him. "Welcome to the pajama party. Everyone is inside waiting for you!"

(D/C – Tatsuha is Tai and Sora's kid from "Search for the New". He was born about a month and a half premature when Sora was in a coma after a car accident.)

"Hi, Tatsuha!" Tamago said, grinning. "Come on! Everybody's here!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!' Tatsuha said as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bags. "I got the new 'Need for Speed' game in my backpack! Can we play later?"

"Sure! Come on!"

Kari grinned as she saw her son and her nephew run down the hall in the living room where Koumiko, Karashi, and Davis Jr., were talking and laughing.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" TK asked, walking up behind Kari from the kitchen, as Tamago and Tatsuha ran off. "Think they'll get them to spill the beans?"

"It's got to work!" Kari said, holding up the victory sign as she padded into the kitchen. "There's nothing more chatty than a bunch of kids at a sleepover! Especially when hyped up on sugar, caffeine and junk food!"

(D/C – For those who don't know, the victory sign in Japan is the same sign for peace.)

"Ah, a seven-year-olds principal diet." TK said, smiling. "I sense a sleepless two nights in our future."

"May as well get used to it now." Kari said, thumping her stomach. "We have about a year of sleepless nights ahead."

"Yay." TK sighed, as another round of giggles erupted from the living room.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Tamago asked as he ejected the DVD from the player.

"How about another movie?" Davis Jr. suggested. "I have Spiderman IV!"

Tatsuha shot a look at him. "Are you serious! Spiderman IV was terrible! D-2, Why would you bring it?"

"Because I knew nobody else had it!"

"That's probably because nobody liked it!" Tatsuha said, giving the brunette a shove.

(D/C – Davis Jr. is actually Ken and Yolei's child from "Love Knows No Yamato".)

"Hey! How about this?" Koumiko said, holding up a DVD case. "_Hamtaro: The Baby Goat." _Koumiko squealed. "I love this movie!"

"Oh, me too!" Karashi squealed "It's so _kawaii! _Don't you think that the baby goat was so cute when it was first born?"

The three boys groaned. "Aww, man! That's a girlie movie!" Tatsuha groaned. "Don't we have something else to watch?"

"It's either this or Spiderman IV." Karashi explained as she stuck the DVD in the player. "Besides, it's not that long and nothing good comes on TV until later anyway!"

(D/C – I'm guessing that Karashi is talking about Adult Swim on Saturday night! At the time of this writing, Adult Swim Saturday night is switching back to it's original all anime format!)

"Come on guys, let's head into my room. We can play that new "Need for Speed" game you brought." Tamago said, padding back towards the room.

"Ooh! You brought 'Need for Speed'? Cool! I'm the king of that game!" Davis Jr. exclaimed as he followed Tamago.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Tatsuha said, as he rummaged through his backpack, tossing clothes around. "I know I got it somewhere in here…ah ha! Here it is!" he announced, producing a CD case from inside the bag.

"Come on, man! Let's load it up!" Tamago announced from his room.

"Yeah! Come get a lickin'!" Davis Jr. taunted.

(D/C – This is a very, VERY small toss back to the Kids Next Door.)

At this, The young kid speed off into the bedroom with CD in hand.

"Boys are so dumb." Karashi said, pressing Play on the DVD player as the bedroom door closed.

"Yeah, they are truly the dumber of the two genders."

"Huh?"

"I heard someone say it on TV. It means boys are icky."

"Oh, okay."

(D/C – I could have easily said that she heard her mommy say it, but I'm sure Mimi isn't that cruel…is she?)

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Can and did! Not my fault you can't keep up with me, Tama!" Tatsuha cheered as his fingers worked the game controller.

"You're cheating, I know you are!" Tamago accused, as he watched his car fall farther and farther behind.

"Umm, your car is on fire, dude." Davis Jr. said, watching on as he padded around the bedroom.

"It's not on fire!" Tamago said, sticking out his lower lip. "It's just smoking a little bit. Haven't you ever seen smoke from a car before?"

"Uh, yeah. From the back end not from under the hood." Davis Jr. said, looking at a photograph setting on a dresser. "What is this a picture of, Tama?"

Tamago looked back at the picture, allowing his car on screen to drift a bit off the road and on the sidewalk. "Oh, that's the baby in my mommy's belly."

(D/C – Why Tamago had a picture of his yet-to-be-born sibling ultrasound is beyond me! It works with the plot!)

"Tama…"

"Oh, your mommy is going to have a baby, huh?" Davis Jr. asked, studying the picture.

"Tama…"

"Yeah! And only me and Karashi knows what's it going to be too!" Tamago said grinning with pride. "The doctor told us, but not mommy and daddy!"

"Wow! What is it, a boy or a girl?"

"Promise not to tell any one?"

"Tama…"

"I promise."

"Well, the doctor told me that the new baby was—"

"TAMAGOYAKI-SAMA!"

(D/C – For those who are wondering…yes, Tamago's full name is Tamagoyaki, which is Japanese for "Omelet", and the shortened version, Tamago, is a spin on the word tomato!)

The young blonde turned around to the game, his eyes wide in horror. Davis continued to study the picture, squinting.

On the screen, Tamago's red Corvette was mowing down pedestrians along the sidewalk. Screams of panic and blaring car horns could be heard from the TV as the car continued it's unbridled kamikaze run down the pavement.

Tatsuha's car, on the other hand, was resting at the finish line, where hoards of bikini clad girls were jumping and cheering for the victorious blue Thunderbird.

"Why didn't you call me!" Tamago complained, bringing his car to a stop on the screen and dropping the controller on the carpeted floor.

"I did. You were talking to D-2 about your new baby--"

(D/C – D-2 is an even shorter version of Davis Jr. And a small nod to Digimon season two.)

"Come on little goat, breathe!" the boys heard Karashi squeal from the living room.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Koumiko cooed, as the faint, but definite sound of a bleating goat could be heard.

"Sounds like their movie is almost over." Davis Jr. said, sitting the picture back down on the dresser.

"Yeah. We'll go back in and watch some TV" Tamago said, as he picked up the controller. "…Right after I get a rematch!"

"…_And tomorrow will be an even better day, right Hamtaro?" _

"_He-ke?" _

"I loved that movie." Karashi sighed, wiping a stray tear from his eye as the credits rolled on screen. "That baby goat was so adorable when it was first born."

(D/C – I really liked that particular episode of Hamtaro, so I decided to use it here, mostly because it fit in the story, and also because it was supposed to be a bit of a ploy by Kari to get the kids talking about the new baby. I don't know if I really worked that idea as much as I would have liked.)

"Real babies are cuter when they're first born." Koumiko replied, ejecting the DVD from the player. "I know when mommy had Keiko and Tagamaki they were so cute!"

(D/C – Keiko and Tagamaki are Izzy and Mimi's twins born during the last part of "Search for the New".)

"Oh yeah, you were in the room with your mommy when she was having the babies, huh?"

"So was Tatsuha. He managed to sneak in, but Dr. McKnight caught him. He helped out with me!"

"Wasn't it really gross, I mean, with all the blood and stuff?"

"Yeah, it was kinda gross at first, but I got used to it. It's not like on the movie. You know mommy and daddy didn't know I was going to get a brother and a sister! You know what the new baby is going to be?" Koumiko asked, snapping the disk back in its cover.

(D/C – Koumiko is talking about what happened towards the end of "Search for the New" when her mother gave birth in the same room she was born in, actually to her brother and sister.)

"Yeah! The doctor told Tama and me what the new baby was! Mommy and daddy didn't want to know!"

"What is it going to be? A boy or a girl?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course I won't tell anyone."

"Well, he told us that mommy and daddy are going to have a—"

"I told you I would beat the pants off you!" Tatsuha crowed, as he Davis Jr. and a very dejected Tamago slowly padded out the room.

(D/C – I drove readers crazy with the "almost finding out, but not quite" game!)

"Aww, you cheated, I know you did!" Tamago griped, slumping down on the couch, quickly grabbing the remote control.

Koumiko and Karashi shared a giggle as Tatsuha plopped down on the floor next to Koumiko.

"What's so funny?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Nothing. We were just talking about the movie." Karashi said, winking at Koumiko.

(D/C – The remainder of the story was written about three months after the above was written! I had a monster writer's block, and a bit of depression during that time. I was also working on another project for my friend Lord Pata, so I didn't come back to the story until much later!)

"And just what are you all grinning at?" Kari asked the next morning.

Koumiko, Tatsuha, Tamago, Davis Jr. and Tatsuha were looking up at Kari with wide toothy grins. They were all sitting up in front of the TV watching cartoons and turned around when Kari opened the door.

"Nothing mommy!" Karashi said.

"Yeah, Aunt Kari! We're just watching cartoons!" Koumiko said, suppressing a giggle.

"You know, don't you?" Kari asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

The whole group struggled to keep back fits of laughter.

"I give up!" Kari groaned as she padded towards the kitchen. "I just give up!"

"_We're on in five, four, three, two, one…" _

"_If you were to tell me that I would be a mother of twins a few years ago, I would never believe you. If you were to tell me that I would then have another child, I would th—I'm sorry, can we try again?" _

"_CUT!"_

"I am so sorry, I got tongue tied for a minute there." Kari said, grinning nervously.

(D/C – I originally had the idea for having this part of the story appear in script format for easier reading, but due to the stupid restrictions on and to avoid the annoyance of removing GTAJakeMKII's retarded reviews, I decided to use italics for the on-camera stuff.)

"It's okay, it's okay!" the director said, taking a swig out of his water bottle. "Lots of people get nervous when they're in front of a camera. Just pretend that we're having a one on one conversation."

"Oh, that's a great way of putting it." Kari said, sighing with relief as a makeup girl patted her cheeks with powder.

"Yeah," TK agreed, taking a sip of water. "Just a one on one interview. It's not like we haven't been in front of cameras before."

"Oh, so you've had TV time before?" The director asked, replacing the cap on his bottle.

"Kinda sorta." Kari said, holding out her hand and rocking it back and forward. "When we were younger. Long story."

(D/C – Another small tossback to the show. I'm surprised nobody caught it or mentioned it in reviews!)

"Well, not much has changed since then. Just forget the ten million people that will see this around the world."

"T-t-t…ten mill…" TK and Kari stammered.

"We're on in three…two…one…"

(D/C – This scene was the easiest to write because I didn't have to worry about showing action or emotions. I love all dialogue writing like this, because it lets the words tell the story.)

"_I met my husband TK when we were both about seven years old. We went to summer camp together and shared a lot of trials and tribulations. We were the "it" couple in our little group; there was no doubt in anyone's mind that we would wind up together. Sure enough, right after we graduated high school and got into college, we announced our engagement; three weeks later, we got married."_

"_We never really talked much about having a family, I mean, we knew we both wanted kids, it's was just a matter of when. I got pregnant fairly quickly, and I had an uneventful pregnancy, but everyone was saying that I looked like I was carrying twins. I didn't believe them, and the doctor only saw one on the ultrasound, so I didn't think much of it. Next thing we both knew I was being wheeled into the hospital to have our little baby. What came as a big surprise was when, after I delivered our daughter, Karashi next thing I knew, I was being told "Push again! Push again!" and then, out pops our son, Tamago."_

"_When I was told that there was another baby coming out of there, my jaw hit the floor. I mean, how do you prepare for something like that? You don't! You can't properly prepare for two any more than you can prepare for one. And I didn't even want to ponder what Kari was going through. I mean, here she is, squeezing another kid out of there with no medication whatsoever. She's my hero." _

"_I remember being in the grocery store one day with the kids, and I passed by the pharmacy, and something in me said "Hey, why don't you pick up a pregnancy test?" So I brought it and took it home, and TK came home and asked "What are you doing with that?" I looked up in his eyes and said, "I honestly don't know." So, I figured what the heck, I took the test, and TK and me watched as the little stick changed from white to dark blue. I remember we sat there in stunned silence before one of us said something. TK looked in my eyes and said, "Here we go again." And we both just fell on the bed laughing."_

"_We went in for the ultrasound, and it was just surreal seeing this little guy floating in there with all this room to move around. It was just…It nearly brought me to tears. I immediately asked the technician to look around in there and make sure there were no other extra buns in the oven. We can now say, with confidence, that there is one and one alone in there, but you never really know."_

"_When we told the kids that I was pregnant, we sat them down and told them that they were going to get another baby brother or sister, they went to the moon and back! They wanted to know everything about everything. "When is the baby coming out", "what is it doing in there", "can I feel the baby". They are more than ready for the new addition." _

"_We decided not to find out the sex of the baby. None of our friends found out the sex of their kids, so we decided to keep with tradition and remain in the dark. It's just something we want to find out together as a family. The only people who know it is the doctor, Tamago and Karashi and their little friends." _

"_I think that this baby is going to really be a breath of fresh air for the whole family. I mean, I see how Tamago and Karashi just stole the hearts of everyone they met, so I know this child is going to really be a very welcome addition to the family." _

"_My hopes for this baby is that it be happy, healthy, and It feels the love that we all have for him, because he's coming into a family that is full of it. It's also my hope that he is alone in there."_

"_I second that." _

"You're kidding! The camera crew is here today! NOW!"

Dr. McKnight stood from his desk, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

(D/C – A gesture I often use in real life.)

"Yep. They're in exam room three for their weekly appointment." The nurse said, nodding.

"Man, they said they were going to give me a heads up warning when the crew was coming." The doctor groaned, pulling on his lab coat. "Oh well…may as well get it over with."

(D/C – This scene I had a little bit of trouble with, and it went through a few revisions. I really was struggling to balance the real characters and the digimon characters dialogue because, first and foremost, this is a Digimon story, and I didn't want to overshadow it with my own characters. I think in the end, I got the balance right.)

"Hey, Steve!"

The young blonde looked up from his notes at the black doctor who walked past. "Uh, yes sir?"

"I'm doing an ultrasound and exam in room three. Want some TV time?"

"Um…I don't know." Steve said, gesturing to his large mountain of paperwork on his left. "I have these charts to catch up on—"

"I hear ya, I hear ya." Dr. McKnight said, holding up a hand. "It is going to be pretty crowded in there, what with the camera, the director, two kids, Julia…"

"Julia?" Steve sighed dreamily, letting his pen drop to the table. "Is Julia going to be there?"

The doctor nodded. "Mm-hmm. Of course, I'll just get Samuel to help me out and—"

"You know," Steve interjected, slapping the folder he was working on shut. "I just finished up with my paperwork, and I really need the procedure for my procedures book." He stammered, catching up to Dr. McKnight.

Dr. McKnight blinked, a small grin forming on his lips. "Okay, if you say so. But make sure those charts are loaded up into the computer before the end of your shift."

"Yes sir."

"_Today we're here for my prenatal exam. I'm going to the doctor every week now, and I'm anxious to see how our baby is doing."_

"_I'm glad that we're here with our kids today. They've been coming to every one of Kari's doctor's visits since she started to show, and they're always so curious as to what the baby is doing today. We've known Dr. McKnight for about seven years now, he's delivered just about all our friends kids, and he's really a part of our extended family."_

(D/C - Kari is right; while Dr. McKnight did deliver a good bit of the digi-kids, technically Dr. Miles delivered Karashi and Joe delivered D-2 Davis Jr.)

"Oh, hello there! What a surprise! I didn't expect the camera crew to be here _today!_" Dr. McKnight said, grinning as he shot a look towards TK and Kari, the camera now focused on him and Steve.

"Um, sorry about this, Doc." TK said, laughing nervously. "They just showed up on Monday at our doorstep, and we just haven't found time to call you."

"Ah, well, no harm no foul I guess…TK, Kari, this is Steve. He's a medical student and he's going to be doing your exam today." Dr. McKnight said, gesturing to his right where Steve was currently adjusting his hair in the reflection of an IV stand.

Kari arched a worried eyebrow. "Uh, come again?"

"Don't worry, he's only going to be doing your ultrasound." Dr. McKnight reassured, pulling the machine close to the bed.

(D/C – After you read the next couple of sections, you'll see why I decided that the good doctor was only allowing Steve to do the ultrasound.)

"I finished the initial examination, Dr. McKnight." A voice said from the corner of the room. "Blood pressure and pulse are all normal."

"Oh! Julia!' Dr. McKnight said, a bit startled. "Forgot you were over there. TK, Kari; I want you two to meet Julia. She's one of our new RN's. Well, then…" he began, surveying the small group in the exam room. "Steve, please start with the exam."

Steve's attention was riveted to the young nurse who walked up to him; her dark blonde hair tied neatly into a ponytail.

"STEVE!"

"Oh, oh! Yeah! Right!" Steve stammered, sitting down in the stool along side the table where Kari laid, the camera riveted on him. "So…"

(D/C – Ha ha! This was all Steve's idea! He wrote me one day and wanted me to give his character a love interest that makes him go crazy every time she's around! I had to do a bit of working and squeezing, but I managed to work her in. Julia may make an appearance in another story I'm brainstorming, depending on how popular she is here.)

"So…" Kari echoed, strumming her fingers on her stomach.

"So…um…how are you feeling today?"

"Oh, I'm feeling good today, pretty big now…and you?"

"Oh, I can't complain at all…just got a… mound of paperwork to catch up on." Steve said, nervously.

(D/C – Those who know me know that "I can't complain" is my own personal quote!)

"Ah…must be pretty confusing." TK said, shooting Dr. McKnight a look that said, _"What the…" _

Dr. McKnight leaned down to Steve's ear. "Usually when you're doing an ultrasound," he began, eyes closed in exasperation. "It kinda helps to have the ultrasound MACHINE on-line and working."

Steve turned a bright shade of red. "I'm sorry Doctor!" he stammered, extending his hand out to the machine, forgetting it was three inches from him, and banging his extended fingers on the buttons causing the device to sound out alarms and bleeps of protest.

"Oops! Sorry!" he stammered slapping buttons until the noises stopped, and the machine hummed to life. "Okay. Here we go." He said, punching more buttons on the console. "Lets see what kind of bun you got in your oven." He said to Kari as he stared at the screen.

After about a minute of this, Kari cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me…Dr. Steve?" she said in a polite and patient voice.

"Don't worry. I probably have to adjust the contrast on the display and you'll be able to…"

Steve turned around to face the group and groaned loudly, the red flush returning to his cheeks.

Kari was pointing at her belly, and pointing at the paddle device on the ultrasound machine. "Umm…aren't you supposed to use that, on this?" she said, giggling.

"I am so sorry!" Steve stammered, picking up the tube of gel and shaking it up. "Probably the cameras or something has me throwed off a bit. I'm normally much more composed than this."

(D/C – Every time I see that line, I keep thinking of that scene when Tai is about two seconds from giving our favorite medical student a thorough beat-down in "Search for the New". Tai had gotten a little emotional and decided to let it out on the closest person; Steve. Not exactly Webster's dictionary definition of composed.)

"It's okay. We all make mistakes every once in a while." TK said, reassuringly. "You're still learning, my man. You'll get it down."

"I know I will," the intern said, as Julia moved in closer to assist. He then opened up the bottle and started squirting the clear gel on Kari's stomach. "I mean, this place is really different from what I'm used to down in the ER. I mean, there's so much more to do here, and some days it can get really overwhelming. But I know that if I just keep the faith, I'll be all right. You know, my mom always taught me that if—"

"Steve," Dr. McKnight said calmly, massaging the bridge of his nose. "You're doing an ultrasound on a woman…not an elephant."

The young intern looked down at the now large mound of clear gel building up on Kari's stomach looking much like the top of a clear ice cream cone.

(D/C – Took me a while to come up with a comparison for the mound of goo on Kari's belly.)

Julia giggled and whispered to the young couple as she grabbed a blue towel. "Don't worry. He's only this nervous when I'm around." She grinned.

"I kinda picked up on that." Kari whispered while Steve was punching more buttons on the ultrasound machine. "You know, I think he really has a thing for you."

"Okay!' Steve cried, a little more enthusiastic than he really meant. "Let's do this the right way!"

Dr. McKnight sighed and covered his eyes with his hand as Steve picked up the paddle. "Lord have mercy, please don't let him kill the girl on national TV."

"Oh, man. I screwed up big time." Steve groaned, allowing his forehead to fall into the mound of paperwork he was working on.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." Julia cooed, taking a chug out of her water bottle. "It could have been worse."

"How?" Steve said in disbelief, allowing his forehead to raise up slightly. "How could it be worse? Please enlighten me on how that exam could have been worse?"

"Well…umm…" Julia said, squinting up her eyes as she thought. "You see…umm…well…you could have…"

"I took a picture of the patient's liver and proclaimed for all of the world to hear 'This is a big one!'" Steve lamented, returning his head to the table. "It can't get much worse than that."

"It would have been worse if you would have said that you didn't see a heartbeat." Julia said, her violet eyes regarding him gently.

"Hardy, har, har." The blond laughed dryly. "You're hilarious, you know that? My career may be going down the tubes, and you're laughing about it."

"Aww…" Julia cooed, taking one of Steve's hands and caressing it gently. "I'm sorry. It's going to be okay."

Steve cooed playfully, scooting his chair closer to hers. "So, what are you going to do tonight when you get off work?"

Julia giggled as Steve wrapped an arm around her. "Well, I was planning on washing my hair, but I think I could be convinced to

(D/C – This part had me a little worried…I didn't know if I was exposing too much, or would it be to vague? I still don't think I balanced it right, but when you have a deadline, you make it work and pray it turns out right.)

It was as if something fell through the ceiling and dropped into her stomach. A heavy weight sinking deep inside her from above.

Kari sat up with a jolt, and flipped on the bedside table lamp.

TK gave a big sigh as he turned over in bed to face her with blue eyes regarding her sleepily in the dark. "Mmm…babe? You okay?"

"I…I…I don't know…" Kari panted, her brow shining with a thin coating of sweat.

TK flipped on his lamp and sat up in bed, now completely awake. "What happened, Kari?"

"I was standing in this bright white room. I couldn't see anything." Kari said. "The light got brighter and brighter. And then I heard someone say, "The prophecy is fulfilled" and the next thing I know…this bright beam of light shot out and hit me," she said, taking TK's hand and setting it on the rounded top of her stomach. "Right here."

"Well, are you feeling the baby move?" TK asked, leaning his head down to her stomach, ear first. "Kicking and stuff like that?"

"Yeah. When I woke up, I guess I must have woke him or her up." Kari said, wiping her forehead with her pajama sleeve. "Our new baby isn't exactly a sound sleeper, unlike his or her daddy."

"Ha ha." TK said dryly, kissing her belly before sitting up and kissing her. "I'm going back to bed. G'night angel."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kari groaned, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. "I swear, if this kid doesn't get bigger every single day!"

(D/C – Detective Conan fans, you should be taking notes here!)

"I think that's the general idea of pregnancy." TK called out, snuggling down into the bed. "Of course, I could be wrong."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Kari said, laughing as she ducked a pillow thrown from the bed.

"Hmm…very interesting." Izzy said, his fingers flying over his laptop. "Bright beam of light, prophecy fulfilled, and a heavy feeling in your stomach."

"Yeah, what do you make of it, Izzy?" Kari asked, strumming her fingers on the countertop.

"Too bizarre." Izzy said, setting his head in his hand as he glared at the screen. "Have you ever had this dream before?"

(D/C – I think it was a last minute decision to bring the computer dude into this chapter…the last time we saw him was in "Search for the New". Prior to that, he hasn't been seen since the first chapter "Sincere Knowledge". I had to bring Toboe—I mean Izzy back!)

"Umm…no. Not to my memory."

"Fascinating." Izzy sighed, keying in more commands. "Remember when Gennai told the new guy there was a part of the prophecy that wasn't complete yet?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it was complete last night." Izzy theorized, looking off into space. "You were probably transported to the digital world in your sleep, something happened to complete the prophecy, and you were sent back to the real world all within a few seconds without anyone knowing it."

"But why didn't Gennai just contact me instead of completing the prophecy in my sleep?" Kari asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Maybe he knew that you would be busy with the pregnancy and the kids he didn't want to get in the way or something." Izzy said, continuing to key in commands.

"I hope this is one of the good prophecies." Kari asked, a hand now rubbing her belly. "We've seen our share of the bad ones. I hope I'm not going to give birth to another Myotismon or something."

(D/C – Actually if anything is to be believed in the digital world, Myotismon is a digimon (albeit a very powerful one) so the only way she'll give birth to another Myotismon is if she can lay eggs. Last time I checked, Kari wasn't a chicken.)

"If that's the case, then may I recommend some form of birth control in the future for you and TK." Izzy said, dryly, a small grin on his face. "We can't very well have you two creating an all mighty force that can threaten the future of the real and digital worlds."

"Ha, ha." Kari laughed. "But still…"

"Besides, if it was something really and truly important, he would have called us back and our kids wouldn't have missed us for a minute."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kari said, sighing with relief. "Where's Mimi?"

(D/C – A question that I found myself asking all the while I'm writing this story. I mentioned her earlier in the story, and she had the whole last part of "Search for the New" to herself, but since then, nobody seen her!)

"Oh, she has the twins and 'Miko today," Izzy sighed, his voice now taking on a definite drained tone. "And my charge cards too."

"May I offer my sympathies beforehand," Kari said, patting Izzy on the back. "On the death of your account balances and credit limit."

"I'm currently accepting donations for the lost cause." Izzy groaned, grinning ruefully.

_I swear there are days when I wouldn't mind wearing contacts again. _Dr. McKnight thought as he removed and wiped his glasses off for the fifth time that day.

(D/C – Dr. McKnight and me share a loathing for contact lenses. Before I got my new pair of glasses, I tried to wear contact lenses for about a week until my glasses were done…I gave up after a day and squinted my way through work for a week!)

He glanced up at the small, now blurry screen that showing the elevators current position in the building. It was now between the third and fourth floors.

Suddenly the lift gave a shudder and bounce as it ground to a stop. Dr. McKnight gave a small lurch and quickly grabbed the rail that ran around the elevator. The cab was then awash in red light.

(D/C – Funny story: while I was brushing my teeth getting ready for work, I actually practiced bouncing and shuddering as though I were in the elevator, just so I could get an idea on what the good doctor's reaction would be. I looked like a jackrabbit with a toothbrush.)

He quickly composed himself and pushed his glasses on his face. His eyes quickly shot to the display that was tracking his course through the building.

_This looks bad. _Dr. McKnight thought as random characters flashed across the screen.

(D/C – I had played around with the idea that Dr. McKnight could rewire and reprogram the elevator computer to work as a digi-port and transport into his office, but that was a little too farfetched. I guess I'll save that idea for another day!)

As he reached out to press the emergency alarm the elevator gave another lurch, and Dr. McKnight felt the elevator slowly resume it's ascent. The display panel now flashed the words, "Auxiliary Generator: Online" on the bottom of the screen.

_Thank God for small miracles and alternate power sources. _He thought as he picked up his wet umbrella as the doors opened up.

"Dr. McKnight, man I'm glad you're here."

Joe held the flashlight up to his face, and pushed one into the African American's hand. A loud clap of thunder resounded through the building as a bright bolt of lightning temporarily illuminated the now-dark waiting room.

(D/C – I think this is the first real time that I used weather so heavily in a story. I wanted to add another element to the story, and when I was writing this particular scene, there was a real thunderstorm outside, so I had a lot of inspiration.)

"We've been loosing power off and on all day today due to the storm." Joe explained, holding the flashlight out in front of him. "The storm has been playing havoc with our electrical systems."

"What about auxiliary generators and backup batteries?" Dr. McKnight asked, switching on his flashlight as he walked behind the main reception desk. "The elevator backups were working."

"Engineers are working on the generators. Only vital wards are getting the backup battery power: ER, OR and the ICU's."

(D/C – I used a lot of Star Trek influences in the hospital scenes, especially when it came down to communications and the "engineers". I doubt that most hospitals have departments labeled Main Engineering.)

"We rank somewhere around fifth or so." Dr. McKnight sighed, his fingers tapping a key on a blank computer screen. "We get the leftovers until the generators come back. What's our patient load right now?" he asked, casting his flashlight beam to the now black patient check-in screen.

"Luckily it's pretty light right now." Joe said, picking up a clipboard and shining his light on it. "We only have two pushing and three laboring. Dr. Miles sent all pre and postnatal exams to Shinyaku Memorial."

(D/C – The hospital was originally supposed to be Sinjuku Memorial, but the spell checker changed it before I had a chance. I decided to keep it as it is.)

"Who do we have on deck?" Dr. McKnight asked, picking up a chart and walking down the hallway.

"You, me, Dr. Miles, Steve and Dr. Greystone." Joe replied, keeping up with his pace. "We have a few RN's, but since we weren't going to be busy for a while, she sent a good many home."

"Cool, cool. I'm going to get out of these wet clothes and help out a bit. Let Dr. Miles know that I'm here and that she can take a break when she finishes."

"Oh yeah. Before I forget." Joe said, digging in his back pocket. "Dr. Miles wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a small walkie-talkie and tossed it to him. "Inter-house communications. This floor is assigned channel three, ER is one, ICU is two and OR is five."

"Thanks." Dr. McKnight said, turning the knob at the top. The device gave a small chirp in his hands. "I'm gonna go change."

(D/C – The walkie-talkie is based off a real device sitting on my desk right now…I don't have a clue as to where the mate for it is, though!)

"Okey doke." Joe said, nodding and spinning on his heels back down the dark hallway.

Dr. McKnight pressed the talk button on the front of the device. It gave a soft chirp. "McKnight to Miles."

"_Miles here."_ The voice said from the walkie-talkie. _"Josh, is that you? Over."_

"Yeah, it's me. I'm just coming on. Where are you? Over."

"_LDR suite one. Got a mother in here crowning. Greystone has a mother in two pushing. Over." _

"I hear ya. Need any help? Over."

"_No, no. I got it. We just need to get together and come up with a game plan. Over." _

"Sure thing. I'll join you when I get out of these wet clothes. Over."

"_It's called an umbrella, Doctor. Invest in one. Over." _

(D/C – Real life quote from the real person.)

Dr. McKnight scowled at the device in his hands as he heard the distinct sounds of giggling in the background. "Ha, ha ha." He laughed dryly. "I'll see you later. And tell your patient laughing in the background I hope her kid has a hard head. McKnight out."

The African-American doctor opened his office door and shined the light in the dark room, sighing as he futilely pressed the power button on his computer. He picked up the walkie-talkie again, and tuned into channel twelve. "Maternity Ward to Engineering."

(D/C – I think the good doctor is having a little too much fun with the walkie-talkie!)

"_Engineering here, go ahead." _

"What is the ETA for us getting any power up here from the backup battery reserves?"

"_Sorry, Doc. ER, OR and ICU's get first dibs with the juice until we get power to the aux generators." _

"I know, but I have five mothers up here delivering our future. It would kind of help if we could have some power to do it."

"_Wish I could help you doc. Sorry." _

Dr. McKnight groaned and removed his glasses. "All right. At least try and get us power to our emergency outlets. I have fetal monitors that need the power."

"_Can't help you there, doc. I can't reroute battery power through the outlets. Sorry." _

"Is there ANYTHING you can give us?" Dr. McKnight said, his patience now clearly at a breaking point.

"_We can send up more portable battery packs and UPS systems." _

"I would appreciate it. Thank you. Maternity out." Dr. McKnight growled, throwing the walkie-talkie back on the desk.

"Ah, well…no paper work to contend with, anyway."

"Mommy! Daddy!'

"Mommy! Daddy!"

TK and Kari groaned and looked up at the two blurry figures standing in their doorway. "What's wrong, you two?"

"The thunder scared us!" Tamago said, slowly walking up to the bed, Karashi following right behind. "Can we sleep in here with you?"

"Yeah, mommy, please?" Karashi pleaded, sticking out her quibbling lower lip.

Before Kari could answer, a bright burst of light filled the room and a loud crack shattered the momentary silence.

"Ok, kids. You can hop on in." TK said, scooting over a bit in the bed. "Just snuggle in right—Tamago? Karashi?"

"Here we are daddy!" Karashi said, her small brunette head popping up from under the covers next to Kari.

"I'm over here, dad!" Tamago said, a small hand waving over the top of Kari's large round stomach.

TK sighed and slumped back down into bed. Tamago and Karashi snuggled close to their mother, who was already making herself comfortable in the bed again, turning on her side to face the window. For some reason, she was having difficulty getting comfortable in bed that night.

(D/C – All too many times, I've had the mothers in the stories go through this awful pain, both before and especially after their water's break. This time is different.)

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Tama?" Kari groaned sleepily.

"The bed is wet."

"Oh, Tamago, I thought I told you to go to the bathroom before you—"

"It wasn't me, mommy. I checked."

Kari lifted up the blankets and looked underneath. The sheets underneath her and the blankets were wet.

"Tamago. Scoot over for a second. Mommy has to go to the bathroom for a second." Kari whispered, quickly scooting off the corner of the bed and padding slowly to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The young boy hopped back into the bed and snuggled in the warm spot where Kari was laying, being careful to avoid the wet spot.

About two minutes later, Tamago hopped up and padded towards the bathroom, Karashi and TK still sound asleep. As he got closer, he heard the sound of slow, steady breathing coming from the closed door.

The dark room glowed with another bolt of lightning. The deep rumbles vibrated Tamago's insides, freezing him in his tracks. For a minute, he considered turning around and jumping back into bed, but he kept on his course towards the door.

(D/C – Another use of the weather to intensify the moment. Normally this is the plot or the scene used in most horror movies, so it kind of adds a bit of a spooky, mysterious feel to the whole scene.)

He tiptoed closer and closer to the closed door, the breathing sound getting louder. He gulped as he gently knocked on the door. "M-mommy?" The young boy squeaked out, "M-mommy, are you in there?"

"Tama, go wake up daddy and Karashi. I think it's time for the baby to be born." Kari said softly from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Really mommy! It's time!" Tamago said, his eyes widening. "Are you doing it now?"

"Not right now, be a good big brother and go and wake up daddy and Karashi. We have to go to the hospital."

(D/C – I don't think I like that line "be a good big brother"…I don't know, but I don't really care for it, and at the time, I really didn't care much to change it.)

"Okay! I'm on it mommy!" Tamago said, quickly padding back to the bed, shaking TK and Karashi. "Daddy! Karashi! Wake up! Wake up!"

TK slowly opened his eyes, looking at the young boy standing in front of him. "Wha-what's going on?"

"The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" Tamago chanted. Karashi slowly sat up in the bed, eyes puffy with sleep.

"What are you talking about Tama?" Karashi groaned, "How do you know?"

"Mommy went to the bathroom because she wet the bed and I followed her to the bathroom and she told me so!" Tamago said stubbornly.

"Mommy wet the bed?" TK said urgently, scooting out the bed. "Was mommy groaning Tamago?"

"A little. She was breathing hard like she ran a race."

"Oh, good grief. You two stay right here. I'm going to check on mommy." TK said, padding quickly to the bathroom. He rapped on the door. "Kari, it's me. I'm coming in." he opened the door and closed it behind him.

(D/C – I intentionally didn't go in with TK and Kari…in a way, I'm still under Tamago's POV.)

A minute later, TK stepped from the bathroom, a slightly shaky hand combing through his yellow blonde hair. "All right, guys. It's baby time." He announced to the two children. "We have to get ready to go. You guys get dressed for me." TK said, looking out the window as sheets of rain pelted the glass, another flash of light illuminating the room.

The two young kids scrambled out of the room.

Kari emerged from the bathroom, "I'm okay," she panted, holding her stomach. "Just like I remembered."

"The kids are getting ready to go. I'm gonna check the weather forecast." TK said, picking up the remote.

(D/C – I love this little section here…let the words give the action!)

"…_as you can see, there's a massive storm over the greater Odabia and Sinjuku areas. We have reports of massive flooding in these areas, along with power outages and downed power lines all throughout the town. Authorities are asking all residents of these areas to stay in their homes and—" _

There was an audible click heard around the house as the TV went dark. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the bathroom light turn off, with Kari looking on from the bed.

(D/C – Foresight has revealed to me that I really didn't need the line above. I mean, the abrupt ending of the line would have been enough, and the line below would have drove it home. But, for some people, you really have to spell it out.)

"DADDY!" Karashi cried from the adjacent room. "The lights went off!"

"Don't worry, baby! Everything is going to be just fine!" Kari called, looking up at TK, a small trace of worry in her eyes. "What are we going to do, TK?"

"I don't know, angel." TK sighed, slumping next to Kari in the bed, pulling her into an embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"Strangely calm." Kari said, wrapping an arm around her husband. "I mean, I feel the pressure, but it's not really hurting."

"Mmm…" TK hummed, nodding slightly, kissing her on the forehead. "We're going to be all right, Kari. We've been through worse."

"Don't I know it."

"Well, I'll get the flashlights and emergency stuff." TK sighed, walking out the bedroom. "And I think I should call Dr. McKnight and let him know that we're stuck here. I wonder if we can get cell service in the storm?"

"Probably. I think I'll get up and fix some breakfast." Kari said, pulling herself to her feet. "I hope the stove still works. What do you want for breakfast?"

(D/C – I had one of my reviewers laughing to pieces over this one line. And it actually has some truth behind it! When researching births for this story, I found this one when a lady had her baby at home, and all the while she was in labor aside from not being in screaming pain she was making banana bread! So, I decided to use that here and remix it a bit. This story could have easily been called "Hope Light and Banana Bread"!)

TK stared at her in shock as she pulled on a robe. "Are you kidding? You're in labor! You should be laying down or something!"

"TK, I'm not in any pain, and I don't wanna lay here not doing anything." Kari sighed, feeling her way towards the bedroom door. "Besides, remember what we read online?"

"Yeah, but that was for home births and stuff like that."

"Well, unless you have a spare boat in the closet," Kari said, gesturing out at the cloudy black sky, the rain coming down in sheets. "This is a home birth. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

TK gawked at his wife as she passed him to the kitchen. "Errr…umm…an omelet?"

(D/C – A bit of a joke here. Remember "Tamagoyaki" is Japanese for "omelet"!)

"You got it." Kari said with a wink as she walked out into the dark living room.

"_Kido to McKnight."_

(D/C – I had fun with these walkie-talkies too in this story, I must admit! If I had the cajones, I would have made the walkie-talkies like the Star Trek badges everyone wears and taps to communicate with others. Sadly, my cajones weren't that big! They're still big, mind you but…oh, nevermind…)

Dr. McKnight reached into his lab coat and pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Excuse me." He said to the red head in front of him as he stepped back and pressed the talk button on the device.

"McKnight here, go ahead."

"_Doctor, I just got a call from TK and Kari. Her water broke. Over." _

"How long ago? Over?"

"_About two hours ago. There's no way to get to them, and they're under a shelter in place order. Over." _

Dr. McKnight sighed. " The power is out in their area? Over?"

"_Affirmative. They have no power. They're in the same boat we're in. Over." _

"Well, that rules out the digi-ports. I wouldn't feel right transporting Kari through the portal when we don't know how far along her labor is. How is she? Over."

(D/C – My friend Steve-Racer asked me about this: Why didn't I opt to transport Kari and group through the digi-port? Well, I did have the idea that Dr. McKnight's computer had an Uninterruptable Power Source, and that somehow he rewires it and opens the digital portal. But I decided against it. Plus, I conceived the idea that when you use a digi-port, your molecules are scrambled as you're converted from data to flesh and blood, and that it would be a hazard to Kari and the baby to travel that way. Always thinking, this one is!)

"_According to TK, she's cooking breakfast, laughing and doing fine. In fact, she's kinda happy with the fact she's looking at a home birth. Over." _

Dr. McKnight shrugged. "Well, I don't see any problem with a home birth. Her body knows what to do and she already has kids. Tell them they can go ahead and do the home birth thing, but I'm gonna check in with them every once in a while. Over."

(D/C – I thought it was important that TK and Kari share the moment together without the oh-so-common Dr. McKnight to the rescue. In future stories, you'll see less of him involved with the deliveries, though he'll still continue to be a big player in the digi-destined.)

"_Sounds like a plan to me. I'll let them know. Kido out." _

"Sorry your first day here was so…eventful, Dr. Greystone." Dr. McKnight said, returning the walkie-talkie to his pocket. "It's not normally like this."

"Oh, it's fine. When I was in Australia, they would have these big dust storms that would knock out power for days at a time." Dr. Greystone said, a bright smile spreading on her face.

(D/C – Dr. Greystone is a character from my good friend Paige34's story, "Generation Two" and "Generation Two: The Sequel". She used Dr. McKnight in her story, and I loved the chemistry between the two "hope and light midwives" so I decided to bring her over to this story!)

"Oh, that's right. You were a midwife in the Australia and New Guinea before you came here."

"Guess you could say I'm still working down under!"

The African-American doctor laughed. "Ha! Good one!"

"_Steve to Greystone!" _

Dr. Greystone pulled the walkie-talkie from her belt clip. "Greystone here. What's the deal, Steve? Over."

"_I think I need your help! This looks like a big kid here! Over." _

"Is the mother getting tired? Over."

"_Yeah. She's been pushing for about two hours and the baby's head isn't moving fast enough! Over!" _

"Have Julia press down on her stomach from the top, have the mother push, and yank that little critter right outta there! I'll be in there in a second. Over."

(D/C – I love it when Dr. Greystone used the word "Critter" to describe TK and Kari's kid in "Generation Two", and I fell in love with that term of endearment!)

"_Okay! Thanks! Steve out!" _

"How did you know Julia was in there with Steve?" Dr. McKnight asked, amazed.

"Oh please. Steve want's Julia in the patient's position, if you know what I mean!" Dr. Greystone said, winking. "Well, I guess I better be going." Dr. Greystone said, clipping the walkie-talkie back on her belt. "It's a dirty job."

"But somebody's got to do it." Dr. McKnight said, nodding.

"No, it's just a dirty job. Have you tried getting afterbirth from underneath your fingernails?"

"Uhh…"

"Just kidding!" the red head said, laughing, slapping him on the back. "You know, you and I are going to be pretty good friends. Later!" she called as she walked down the dark hallway, the beam from her flashlight illuminating her path.

(D/C – I loved Greystone's wry since of humor in "Generation Two" and I just had to use it here!)

Dr. McKnight put a hand to his brow and shook it, a small smile grazing his lips. "Critters…"

(D/C – I really and truly love how this scene turned out. I did my research on home births, especially unassisted ones, and I took the best parts of all the stories I had read and used them here.)

"Joe said just relax and do what your body tells you to." TK said, slapping his phone shut, looking at the pouring rain outside.

"Not like I have much choice, do I?" Kari said, letting out a small breath.

"Mommy," Tamago said, scooting close to his mother on the couch. "Why don't we go to the hospital to have the baby?"

"Well, it's raining too hard, Tama." Kari explained, wrapping an arm around her son. "So we have to have the baby come out here."

"Does it hurt, mommy?" Karashi asked, looking up at her mother with wide eyes.

"Not really. It's like something is squeezing my tummy hard, but it's not hurting." Kari explained, smiling at her daughter.

"Does it hurt the baby?" Tamago asked.

"No…my tummy is just giving the baby a big bear hug as it comes out." Kari explained, shifting on the couch. "TK, get the blankets out of the hall closet for me please."

TK nodded and padded towards the closet. A minute later, he came back with a pile of folded blankets in his hands. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I think we should all snuggle up and get some sleep. We woke up pretty early this morning, and we could all use a nap."

TK, amidst a fit of giggles from Kari, Tamago and Karashi, squeezed on the small couch. He then covered them in a yellow and pink blanket with the crests of hope and light emblazoned in patches along the cover.

(D/C – PLEASE don't ask where the blanket came from! It was just a last minute idea I had!)

"It won't be long now." Kari whispered to TK as the two kids drifted off to sleep.

(D/C – In my opinion, I went for pure Takari here. The way, in my opinion, it's supposed to be. Just Kari and TK in their own element doing it their way. All to often I've seen fanart and fanfiction stories that focus on Patamon and Gatomon's kids while TK and Kari remain childless. I had to flip the script here!)

There was no alarm. There was no fear. There was hardly any pain. Just a lot of pressure and unexplained feelings of elation, longing, and desire.

Kari slowly opened her eyes, trying to keep her breathing calm so as not to alarm the three sleeping forms around her. She knew TK would be ready, but the kids…they wouldn't know what was going on and she didn't want to scare them.

(D/C – I really didn't have a place for Tamago and Karashi during this birth, so I decided to keep them asleep for this delivery.)

Outside the storm had subsided slightly, now a heavy shower, yet soft rumbles of thunder could still be heard reverberating throughout the sky.

She gently reached over Tamago and brushed a finger on TK's cheek. She grinned as she saw his sleeping face spread into a small grin and flush scarlet.

"TK…" She whispered softly.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes, the grin still present on his face. "Mmm…" he hummed softly.

"I'm ready." She whispered, nodding silently.

TK's eyes widened slightly. "Should I…" he began, gesturing to the sleeping boy between them.

Kari shook her head. "No. I want this to be my little secret…" She whispered, looking back at her daughter. "…Just like they had theirs."

"But, what about—"

Kari squatted down on the carpeted floor where the unused blankets and quilts lay like a nest in front of the couch. She pushed the table back to give her some room. She looked back at the couch at her husband, the feeling on longing and desire growing as much as the feeling of pressure in her waist.

TK gently stooped down to the floor in front of her. He covered the sleeping forms on the couch with the yellow and pink quilt and kissed them on the forehead. He then scooted and sat in front of Kari, who was now breathing softly and slowly in her squatting position.

They gazed into each other's eyes. TK brushed a strand of hair from Kari's face. Kari set her hand on TK's cheek, caressing it softly. They leaned in and kissed, each enjoying the other's taste.

(D/C –This was all part of my research on unassisted births. I found stories where mother and father loved on each other and comforting each other in solitude as they birthed their child. I just had to use it here.)

Kari shifted in her squatting position. Her hand slowly moved in between her legs. She gave a small sigh. She slowly broke their kiss and smiled slightly. "My angel. Our child is emerging amidst our love." She whispered, taking her lover's hands.

TK gasped, a tear streaming down his face as Kari breathed slowly. "Help me…help me deliver our blessing." She cooed, her hands now joining his, trembling slightly as they felt their child's head slowly emerge.

_Please…_ Kari pleaded _please…come to me, my child. Come to me…_ Her body was trembling with yearning as she felt the top of the child's forehead slip out of her body. _Come to me, my child. Please come…_

The two sat there almost mesmerized by the event taking place. Kari let out a soft, small cry that was drowned out by a soft rumble of thunder. The child's head was now almost fully emerged.

_Come to me, my child…_ she thought. She let out a small groan and a cry as the last parts of her child's head came out of her body.

TK looked up at her and laughed. "It's almost here, angel. It's almost here." He whispered, still supporting the child with his and Kari's interlocked hands.

(D/C – No screaming, no yelling, no "Push! Push! Push!" chants…just nice and calm and peaceful…that's what I was going for. That's the reason I broke protocol and called this chapter "The Birth of Angels"…that and I wanted to leave a small clue for the next chapter.)

Kari straightened her back and bent her knees better. She groaned and cried as she and TK gently guided and pulled their child's head, each almost instinctively knowing how much to pull, and how much to let her body do.

_Hurry please, my child…come out of my body… _Kari shouted in her head as elation swept her body. Her child's shoulders were now resting in her and TK's waiting hands. Finally, as though the waiting would blow her apart, she pushed softly and allowed her and TK's hands to guide their child out of her body and into the world.

"Oh, my god…" TK whispered, as he and Kari set their child on her bare stomach and chest. "It's a miracle. It's a miracle."

Kari leaned back and cried softly, her wet, sticky fingers now gently rubbing and caressing the newborn. The infant gave a gurgle and then a soft cry as TK covered them both in a blanket. The thunder rumbled slightly outside with the rain still pattering on the outside patio.

"You were our little surprise." Kari cooed to her infant, as she brought the child to her breast to nurse. "We don't even know if you're a boy or a girl, do we?" She looked lovingly at her two oldest kids sleeping on the couch. "Want to find out, daddy?"

"Sure, mommy." TK said, as he crawled back over to the two sleeping children. "Tamago, Karashi. Wake up. You got to wake up for daddy."

The two siblings groaned and sat up on the couch. "Daddy, what's the matter. I was sleeping." Karashi sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Me too. I was having a great dream. I was Guilomon's partner! We DNA Digivolved, just like you and Uncle Cody!"

(D/C – One last tossback to the show!)

"You'll have to tell me about that later. Right now you two have to get up." TK whispered, standing in front of them, blocking their view. "I have a surprise for you two."

"What is it, daddy?"

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy has been kinda busy." TK said, stepping aside to reveal Kari on the floor, nursing the newborn; a relaxed smile grazing her face. "Hi, kids…come meet your new playmate."

Tamago and Karashi dropped down to the floor and crawled over to their mother and new baby. "Oh, mommy! When did—"

"Just now, when you two were sleeping. I just said to myself, 'It's time', and me and daddy got down here and out it came." Kari said, her voice soft and pleasant.

"Now would you mind telling us what the new baby is?" TK asked, grinning.

"Do we tell 'em, Tamago?"

"Yeah! Let's tell 'em!"

Tamago and Karashi looked up into their parent's faces, wide grins spread on their faces. "It's a GIRL!" they both said, falling over laughing.

(D/C – I could imagine hearing reader's breath a big sigh of relief after now finding out what the new baby was. I kept it hidden for about three months!)

"Oh, I had a feeling it was a girl!" Kari sighed, gently kissing her nursing newborn on top of the head. "Hello my new baby girl."

(D/C – I really wanted to keep the Digidestined flow going by only having Joe in this scene and Dr. McKnight on the radio.)

"Oh, that's great, Kari! A really peaceful birth? You and TK caught him? Wow. Yeah, I read the articles on unassisted births. I once wrote a paper on it. Uh-huh? Yeah. Well, when the umbilical cord stops pulsing and turns white, then you can tie it off and wait until the placenta is delivered. Sure, just one push should do it. When you feel more contractions, just push with them and it should come out. Okay. All right, I'll see you two later. Bye!"

(D/C – Detective Conan fans, keep your notes out! You're gonna need 'em later!)

Joe slapped his phone shut and laughed as he picked up his walkie-talkie. "Kido to McKnight!"

"_McKnight here, go ahead."_

"Kari gave birth to a baby girl twenty minutes ago!"

"_Whoa! That's great! Amazing!"_

"Everything went well, according to Kari it was the most peaceful, loving experience she ever had. Baby is happy and healthy. No complications."

(D/C – In all honesty, did you really expect any?)

"_That's wonderful, man. As soon as the weather clears and everything is back online here, we're going to check up on them." _

"Aye, sir. Kido out." Joe said, pocketing the device. He picked up his flashlight and cell phone and began dialing. _Funny, _he thought as the phone rang on the other end. _Usually the placenta comes out within fifteen minutes of birth…oh well. _

"Hey, Tai! Guess what?"

"She's finally asleep." Kari whispered.

"I was wondering when she was going to stop." TK cooed, "She just kept going on and on."

"Who are you telling?" Kari said, grinning slightly, sitting up slightly from the mass of blankets on the floor. "Oh, I hope the placenta comes fast. I could use a nice bath."

"Did the umbilical cord stop pulsing? I could tie it off and cut it so you can get a break." TK offered.

Kari felt around under the blanket for the thick cord leading from the baby's stomach. It still pulsed slightly as blood flowed from her body to the child she carried for nine months.

"Nope. Tomko is still getting every last bit she can outta me." Kari said, groaning and shifting. "Ooh. Feels like it's about to come out now. The pulsing is slowing down. TK, get the scissors and some dental floss from the bathroom."

(D/C – Tomko is a name I found in one of my favorite Manga comics "Barefoot Gen". For those who don't know the story, Tomko was born right in the middle of the bombing of Hiroshima; she was delivered by her brother Gen after a fire destroyed their home. Detective Conan fans review your notes!)

"Spearmint or cinnamon flavored?" TK asked, grinning.

"Plain would be just fine. I doubt Tomko can taste it. And don't forget to sterilize the scissors."

"Sure will…I'll do it on the stove. Stay right there."

Kari shifted under the blankets again, attempting to pull herself up to a sitting position "Whoa." She groaned, as she fell back to her lying position on the floor. The pressure between her legs was growing. She's felt this before…

"_Kari!" Dr. McKnight called out. "Are you still feeling contractions?" he asked as he made his way towards the foot of the bed and looked up the sheet. _

_"Yeah, but that's normal, right?" Kari asked, shifting uncomfortably in the bed as Dr. McKnight examined her. "The extra contractions help expel the birth fluids and evacuate the womb right?"_

_"Oh, you're doing more than expelling birth fluids. You're HAVING another baby!_

It was a moment of realization. The prophecy, the beam of light at her stomach…it all added up. It made perfect sense.

Kari started laughing, her belly jiggling with each chuckle. She screamed laughing, being careful not to wake the sleeping baby on her chest as the feeling of pressure intensified. "TK! TK!" She called, shifting around on the blankets.

TK quickly padded into the living room, his head cocked to one side in confusion as he saw Kari laughing on the floor looking under the blanket that covered her.

"Is afterbirth that funny?" He asked, walking around in front of her.

"TK, we're two big dummies, you know that?" Kari asked, chuckling. "I mean, it was sitting right here in front of us the whole time and we both missed it."

(D/C – I wanted this to coincide with what the reader must be thinking at this point: by now I had assumed that I kept it a secret long enough, and that readers would know what was going on. I had the vision of readers smacking themselves in the forehead saying outloud "why didn't I see that coming! I'm such a big dummy!" In a way, I had Kari talk to, not only TK, but to the readers as well.)

"What did we miss?"

"The signs, angel. The signs." Kari said in an anxious whisper as she slowly pulled herself up into a squatting position, bracing herself against the couch, still holding her sleeping child in her arms. "I need you to help me, TK…"

TK looked up at Kari who was still giggling. "Oh no…not again. Not here… not now…"

(D/C – I know I mentioned earlier in "The Light of Hope" that the chances of having twins without prior knowledge was a million to one…but the next line tells it all…)

"What else from the children of hope and light?" Kari said, breathing heavily. "Now, come on. Come catch our blessing, it's coming faster than I can control. I'm not pushing at all."

Quickly, TK sank to the floor and looked under the blanket, a small gasp hissing from his lips. He looked up at Kari who had a small enigmatic smile.

"Go ahead, TK. Catch." Kari said, groaning slightly.

TK reached down and supported the emerging child's head, carefully guiding it out of Kari's body. "Here it comes. Here it comes." He whispered a stream of tears streaming down his face.

"Oh!" Kari groaned, feeling the all too familiar release in her bottom.

"The head is out, sweet. You're almost done."

Kari arched her back and groaned loudly as the shoulders emerged from the birth canal. As though aware of what was going on, the infant in her arms opened her eyes and looked down at her father slowly guiding her sibling out their mother.

"And there." TK whispered as he placed the newborn on its mother's waiting chest. "It's a girl."

"Another girl?" Kari whispered, looking longingly at the new child on her chest, now softly crying and whimpering as TK covered them with a towel. "Hello my two beautiful girls…I'm your mommy, yes…I'm your mommy…Ooh!"

"There's the placenta." TK said, looking at the mass of veins and tissue that was just expelled. "Hey…the cords…they shared a placenta."

"They're identical twins." Kari cooed as the newborn started to nurse, the oldest looking on curiously. "Two baby girls…TK…we have two new baby girls."

(D/C – Now, Detective Conan fans. Did you catch my clues? If you didn't, here they are: 1.) Kari put on more weight than was required by Dr. McKnight, 2.) The Prophecy was fufilled, and Kari saying that the kid feels like it's getting heavier every day, 3.) The delay in delivering the afterbirth. 4.) The title of chapter ten: come on guys, you know that I didn't give titles to any other chapter in this story, so if I gave this one a title, it must have some sort of special meaning! I'm too slick for ya!)

"Tamago and Karashi are going to go over the moon." TK said, whispering. "Do you want me to wake them up and tell them now?" he asked, gesturing to the closed bedroom door.

"No, they need their sleep. Besides, this is just one more secret that we can keep from them." Kari whispered, smiling.

TK looked back up at the bedroom door and grinned ruefully. "Wanna bet?"

From their now open bedroom door, Tamago and Karashi tiptoed over to their mother who was now nursing both her newborn daughters.

"Come see your two new baby sisters." Kari whispered, smiling warmly.

(D/C – Originally, I had wanted to go with the boy/girl configuration I usually go for with twins, but I did a little arithmetic and figured out that there were more boys than girls in the stories I wrote. To even things up, I changed my plan and gave Kari identical twin girls.)

"I knew mommy's tummy was big! It was bigger than Aunt Sora's tummy is now, and she only has one baby!" Karashi said.

(D/C – I'll let you draw your own conclusions here!)

"Mommy? Are you sure you don't have any more in there?" Tamago asked curiously, looking at her now flat stomach. "Maybe one hiding in there like I was?"

"Oh no. I can safely say that mommy's stomach is empty." Kari said, wearily yet happily.

"Hey!" Koumiko said, running to the sliding window that led out to the porch. "Look! It stopped raining!"

Outside, bright beams of sunlight shown through the window as the dark rain clouds moved off revealing a soul blue sky.

(D/C – One question I got asked a little while ago was "What happened to the camera crew?" The truth is, I really don't know. I really didn't want to bring more extra characters in and there really wasn't a place for them!)

(D/C – After being absent for two chapters and missing the birth of Kari's kids, I decided to give my alter ego a more interesting patient.)

"Ma'am! Ma'am! You have got to quit smacking your husband and concentrate on your breathing if you want to get this baby out of here!"

"It's all his fault anyway! He was the one who fed me the ol' "bear my child" line and I was fool enough to fall for it!" the young woman growled as she whapped her mate on the cheek again.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his now purple cheek. "Look, San—"

"_Kido to McKnight! Kido to McKnight!" _

"Thank God for distractions." The black doctor mumbled as he excused himself and walked out into the dark hallway. He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "McKnight here, go ahead."

"_Josh. It's Kari. You're not going to believe this but she just had a baby girl!"_

"I know this, man!" Dr. McKnight yelled in the device. "You told me about an hour ago, remember?"

"_No, I mean…she had ANOTHER baby girl!" _

"Joe, please don't play like that. Are you serious!"

"_Mother and babies are doing just fine. Identical twins." _

"Joe, that's…that's…."

"_Medically impossible, I know…but with these two, the impossible becomes possible." _

(D/C -

Dr. McKnight rubbed a hand across his nearly shaven scalp. "We're going down there even if we have to rent a boat!"

"_Yes sir. Everything is clearing up outside, and engineering says we'll have full power any—"_

CA-CHUNK!

Dr. McKnight shut his eyes as the bright fluorescent light filled the hallway and stung his eyes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" the African-American doctor said into the walkie-talkie. "Get TK and Kari on the line, and tell them that we're gonna be making a house call on them later."

"_Aye sir. Kido out." _

SMACK!

"_OW!" _

"_You lecherous monk! Keep your hands off me!" _

"_How can I be lecherous! I married you for God's sake!"_

Dr. McKnight allowed his head to slump down and thump against the door as he pushed it open.

(D/C – Now come on, don't tell me you didn't see it coming! I used Inuyasha and Kagome in the beginning, it only makes sense that I bookend the story by using Sango and Miroku at the end!)

"All right, lets get our systems back up and running." Dr. McKnight said cheerfully crossing behind the main reception desk, powering up the terminals. "Let's bring all computer systems online, and update the patient boards. Joe, we have a house call to make."

"Yes sir, just waiting for…Oh, Steve, there you are." Joe said, as Steve walked in, his hair slightly messy, his face now bearing a very goofy smile. "Do me a favor and call back all the cancelled appointments to reschedule." Joe said, typing in commands at a computer console.

"Yes, sir!" Steve said, flipping through the pages in the appointment book. Dr. McKnight passed behind him, scanning the monitors.

"Nice job, Kimosabe." The elder doctor said, patting Steve on the back. "You made it through your first major hospital emergency."

"Thanks Dr. McKnight. Really, there was nothing to it."

"By the way, what got you grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary?" Dr. McKnight asked, while Steve flipped through the charts, humming a tune.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I um that is to say we um…"

"Never mind…never mind…" the black doctor said, waiving him off. "Dr. Kido, lets go see what our friends been up to."

(D/C – I know what you're thinking, and NO they didn't!)

The African-American doctor gave him a smile and walked off as Steve picked up the receiver. As he dialed the number, Julia walked up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"We're still on for dinner later?" Julia cooed in his ear.

"Oh yeah, you know it." Steve said, covering the mouthpiece with his hand as he kissed her back. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye-bye boo!" Julia said, flashing him a grin as she walked down the hallway.

(D/C – Homage to Hai Hai Puffy-AmiYumi!)

"_Hello? Kamaya residence? Hello? Hello!" _

Steve snapped back to reality as he remembered he was holding a phone. "Hello? Is this the Kamaya residence? Yes, well we're just calling to reschedule your thirty-week appointment." Steve continued. "What time would be good for you? Yes, we do have an opening at three o'clock. Okay. All right. We'll see you then. Bye-bye!"

The End…

(D/C – And that is the end! I'm really satisfied with how this story turned out. This was my first, all original, non-remixed stories I've done in a long time, and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. As you may have saw, our adventure is not quite over yet! I'm currently going over ideas with Steve-Racer for a collaboration story, and all I'm going to say is; it's a Taiora, and it's a darn sappy one too! Well, I'm done here, so I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing this special Directors Edition of "Hope, Light and Key Lime Pie", and I bid you all good day, God's blessings, and clean socks!)


End file.
